


Stars

by PeppyDragon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adorable Smut, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyDragon/pseuds/PeppyDragon
Summary: (End of Mass Effect: Andromeda Spoilers || Smut galore)Evfra begins to realize the trials and tribulations that come with peacetime - both in a sudden lack of work to keep his thoughts occupied, and in the cheerful Pathfinder who he finds his mind dwelling on more and more each day.Edited Chapters: 6/10





	1. Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as ya'll know. If I did, Jaal would have been bi from the start (duh-doy!) and Evfra would be a LI. But! That is not the case, so, let's move on, shall we? This fic is starting out as a T+, but might get bumped up to an M. I'm not positive, kind of depends on feedback and what most people want to see. 
> 
> Also - this is going to be a shorter fic... maybe 3 chapters? Once again, not sure. You guys are excellent at making me write more chapters than I originally plan for, so we'll see. :p
> 
> The fic's title song is "Stars," by The xx. Chapter One's title song is "Steps," by Handsome Ghost.  
> Love love,
> 
> NP

Meridian was beautiful.  Now that the fighting had stopped and the hustle and bustle of looking after his people had subsided, Evfra was allowed time to simply be.  He spent a few days by himself, wandering the Milky Way species’ new homeworld, taking in the sights and smells in relative peace.  The stars seemed especially bright from Meridian - so close, it seemed.  Close enough to reach out and extinguish them in his fingers. He imagined this was how Havarl might have once looked before the planet had begun to decline. Before the kett. Before his people were fighting amongst themselves. He was too young to remember such times. He wasn’t sure there was anyone among their race that still remembered Havarl as a healthy, viable planet. Perhaps Esmus. Perhaps one of the cloistered elders.

It wouldn’t be long, however, until Havarl was thriving.  Signs of its recovery poured in from the research teams there - all peppered with oozing praise for the human Pathfinder.

Evfra’s mouth tightened into a strong line at the thought.  He tended to react that way anytime his thoughts turned to the small human and her smile, her laugh, the way she teased him playfully in spite of his cantankerousness.  Or perhaps because of it.  _You’re too young to frown this much, Evfra,_ she’d laugh.   _Evfra, come out to the Tavetaan, the first round is on me,_ she’d try to tempt.

Her persistence was annoying - but, if Evfra was honest with himself, her persistence is what made her so fascinating.  She didn’t take no for an answer.  She struggled and persevered in spite of every obstacle.  Including Evfra.  Even so, she was so damn cheerful.  Evfra had originally thought that this was just the way of the human race.  But he met her crew - her second in command was unusually stoic and professional.  The other one, the human male, was a hot head - there was anger in him boiling beneath the surface.

Even now, having spent a week wandering Meridian and meeting more aliens, none seemed as carefree as the Pathfinder.  And those who did come close to her cheer had not gone through the trials and tribulations that she had.

As Evfra drew closer to the newly erected residential buildings - large, prefabricated, and blinding white - he caught sight of the one who his thoughts fell upon more than once. The Pathfinder. Ryder. Sara. She was walking with a taller human; her arm was slung around his waist as he struggled with a crutch.

“-damn thing is more trouble than it's worth,” the man grumbled. “I thought the point of it was to help me walk without needing any helpers.”

“At least you're out of bed!” Sara chirped, ever the harbinger of positivity. She glanced up and locked eyes with Evfra, her serene face splitting into a smile. “Evfra!”

Evfra sighed and slowly made his way toward the pair. The man was muscular yet lean, solid. His eyes were blindingly bright, gem-like, his face marred by a brutal scar over his left eye. He looked like a warrior.  His proximity to Sara was startlingly intimate, and Evfra felt the heat rising in his abdomen at the realization that they must be lovers. It made sense - Jaal had mentioned that she had ample opportunity for romance on the Tempest, yet she remained untempted.  This man must have been why.

“Scott, this is Evfra. He leads the angaran Resistance.   He and his men were a huge help through all of this.”

Scott's eyes widened, and a sneaky smirk tickled the corners of his lips. “So this is the one you keep talking about?”

Sara was flushing. “Jesus, Scott!” She rolled her eyes and added, “Evfra, this is my jerk of a brother, Scott.”

The intense wave of relief Evfra felt was indescribable. Brother. Of course, he had heard of her twin. And now he could see the resemblance. Their dark hair was the same shade of midnight. The green of their eyes was identical. They both had the same smirk.

“It is nice to meet you,” Evfra said stiffly. What do you say to the alien brother of the woman you admire and pinefor secretly?

“You, too. Sara's said a lot about you,” he began before Sara growled and smacked his arm.

“I will leave you stranded out here if you keep embarrassing me,” she warned. Scott only laughed, knowing she would never. When she looked back at Evfra, her smile was shy. “So, hey, we're having a little party in my cabin on the Hyperion tonight. Drinks, music, dancing - the whole shebang. You should come.”

Evfra glanced between the humans, feeling uncomfortable. Parties were not in the wheelhouse of things he enjoyed. And from what Jaal had mentioned of human functions, they were especially dark, boozy, and loud.

“I need to be getting back to Aya,” he finally said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I have duties.”

Sara frowned at him. “Really? It can't wait another day?”

“Or two, so you and Sara can have breakfast tomorrow morning,” Scott quipped. Sara growled something and hit her brother's arm, making him teeter on his crutch.  She grabbed his sleeve to keep him centered, and he smirked.  “She’s always been the violent one.  Gotta keep an eye on her.”

Evfra felt like something was going on below the surface of the conversation, but he couldn’t exactly figure out what.  So, he repeated himself.  “I… will not be joining your party.  I have other duties to attend to.”

He turned and walked away before they could ask any more questions and before Sara’s face could screw up into an even larger pout.  He didn’t make it far enough away to miss the beginning of their exchange, though.

“See? He’s really, _really_ not interested.”

“I think he’s just dense.  He was looking at you like he wanted to drown in you.”

“Jesus, Scott. What does that even mean?”

“Probably that he wants to get in your pants, but he’s scared of you?”

“Evfra? Scared?  Of _me?_  Scott, just shut up before your embarrass me even more.”

Evfra stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding in his throat. He wasn’t supposed to have heard the conversation, but he had, and now he was dealing with the repercussions.

He made his way to his ship in a daze.  He wasn’t sure how he made it there without stumbling in the overgrowth.  When he arrived, he sat heavily in a seat and looked at his hands.  They weren’t trembling, even though Evfra had expected them to be.

What was he doing?  What was he doing here with these aliens?  Why couldn’t he just leave, return to Aya, take care of his tasks, and forget her?

He tapped his interface, the blue orb spinning to life on his wrist.  “Moshae Sjefa,” he intoned.

The call connected, the little blue ball twirling with the Moshae’s words.  “Evfra, where are you?  You haven’t left without me, have you?”

“I am still here.  I think we should go tonight.”

“Oh?  I expected to stay until the end of the moon cycle at least.”

The end of the moon cycle?  That was five days away.  Evfra tried not to growl.  “You could always take a shuttle with the others.”

“But I would like to take a shuttle with you,” she said gently.  “But you will do as you wish.  I understand that and respect it.”

Evfra made a sharp noise in the back of his throat.  Could he survive five more days around these infuriating humans?  Especially the Ryders. “Fine,” he conceded.  “But I will not be pleased about this.”

“Of course not, Evfra,” the Moshae chuckled kindly.  “Go see Ryder - she wished to invite you to a party tonight.”

“Will you be going?” he asked.

“No, no, I am too old and too tired to see all the young people enjoying themselves.”

“You are not old.”

“Kind of you to say, Evfra.  But please do think about going to the party.  I believe that it will help take your mind off of things.”

Evfra groaned and said goodbye, ending the call quickly.  He loitered in the shuttle for some time, breathing slowly and evenly.  The sun was low on the horizon when he finally left the shuttle.  The sunset painted the sky with a cacophony of pinks and oranges.  Evfra gaped at it for a while, unsure if he had ever seen something so beautiful in his life.

As the sun descended, the pinks and oranges became reds and purples, dark and dotted with the beginnings of stars.  They winked, brighter and clearer than any stars he had seen before.  The lack of light pollution in the settlement made it easy to fall into the vastness of space.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Evfra turned, startled, to find Jaal smiling gently at him.  “It’s hard to believe a scene could rival that of Aya’s.”

“Aya is still the most beautiful place,” Evfra said quickly, making Jaal chuckle.

“Perhaps.  But you cannot deny this view.”  Evfra made a noise of disquiet.  Jaal only smiled.  “Will you come to the party?” Jaal asked.

“Why does everyone keep asking me this?” Evfra groused.

“Because we all wish you to be there,” Jaal said unhelpfully. Evfra knew that Jaal knew that Evfra knew that. Even so, the other angara tormented him ceaselessly.  

“No.”

“There will be free tavum,” Jaal tempted.

Evfra sighed.  “Fine.  I might make an appearance for a moment.  But only for the alcohol.”  

Jaal’s sly expression told Evfra that Jaal knew Evfra’s claim was just a front.  Even so, Jaal didn’t mention it.  He only said, “Good.  Sara was excited to dance with you.”

Jaal turned and walked away while Evfra made an annoyed noise deep in his throat.  Even so, Evfra’s heart hammered faster in his chest.  Was the Pathfinder thinking of him?  If Jaal was to be trusted, and Evfra knew he was, then it seemed the human might be just as fascinated with Evfra as Evfra was with her.

Evfra turned at the sound of motors just in time to see the object of his affections zip by on a land rover, giggling, chased by Peebee on another four-wheel, all-terrain vehicle. The Pathfinder called Evfra's name, waving, her hair whipping back in the wind, her smile like the stars themselves - burning bright, outshining everything else around it. He didn't wave back, he was too entranced. And then she was gone, the headlights winking out as the rover zipped into the thick foliage beyond the compound.


	2. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two - in which Evfra goes to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This chapter's song inspiration is "She's My Collar," by Gorillaz ft. Kali Uchis. Please enjoy!

Evfra knew the party had started long before he managed to wind his way through the confusing, less-than-clearly marked corridors of the Hyperion.  Every hallway looked the same - long stretches of blank white walls, gleaming though they may be, interrupted with the occasional plant or security guard.  

Evfra knew he could have probably asked one of them where Ryder’s cabin was.  Even so, part of Evfra was hoping he never found it.  They couldn’t be mad at him if he simply got lost.

It was a coward’s way to do things, and Evfra was no coward, but he was also socially inept and unable to understand how these things were supposed to go.  There would be music - loud and alien.  There would be alcohol, some of which he couldn’t drink due to odd fillers the humans used.  There would be dancing.  Evfra did not know how these humans danced, but he doubted it was the graceful swaying and sauntering of the angara.  It was probably all gangly limbs and bouncing.

It was close to 2300 when Evfra rounded a corner and nearly smashed into Scott Ryder, now sporting two crutches but no helper.  “Oh, shit, hey.  Evfra, yeah?” Scott said, grinning.  He didn’t seem at all distressed that Evfra had almost sent him tumbling to the ground.

“Yes.  And you are Scott Ryder.”

“Righto.  Drop the Ryder bit, though.  That’s evidently my sister,” Scott chuckled, leaning against the wall and fluidly sliding his crutches to the side.  “She was starting to get distressed that you weren’t going to show up.”

“Distressed?”  Evfra’s heart seemed to have relocated to his throat again.

“Well, she started drinking a lot, and I think she might still be dancing on a couch if no one has pulled her down yet.”  Scott shrugged, that sneaky smirk of his back on his face.  “So, hey, hypothetically.  If an angara has a thing for a human, how would the human know?”

Evfra’s heart stuttered.  “I… I am not familiar with such liaisons.”

Scott’s left eyebrow rose, but he didn’t stop smiling.  “Don’t worry; I’m not asking about you and Sara.  It’s kind of obvious with you two.”  Scott didn’t give Evfra time to sputter, which he planned on doing, and instead powered through it.  “I mean, hypothetically, if someone met an angara a few weeks ago, couldn’t get that angara off their mind, is spending a lot of time with the angara….  Would it be safe to say he - I mean, they - should maybe try to see if there’s something there?”

Evfra narrowed his eyes, everything clicking into place.  “I think you should speak to the angara, not me.”

Scott chuckled, running a hand through his hair, teetering a bit.  “Yeah, I guess so.  Well, I’m heading back to the party.  You coming along, or are you thinking of hiding from my sister out here?”

Evfra groaned, and Scott laughed, hooking his hands through the crutches and pushing off of the wall.  For someone unable to walk on his own yet, Scott was surprisingly quick and nimble.  Evfra had to walk faster than usual to match his pace.

Evfra could hear the party from the far end of the hallway as they approached.  The music was dark and full of deep beats that stirred something inside of Evfra.  Something sensual.  He’d never heard such music, but he had a feeling that he was going to like it.

They passed an open door which seemed to lead into a large, open room with nothing inside.  “SAM Node,” Scott said, catching Evfra’s gaze.  “That’s where Sara and SAM can interface.  Kind of like his physical location.”

“I thought SAM was in her head,” Evfra mused.

“Oh, he is.  I don’t get all of it, a little above my IQ, but his connection with her implant only relays his voice.  He can tell her things, but he can’t show her things.  Here, he can do anything.  Almost like a real person - without the physical aspect, of course.”

The door at the end of the hall dilated as they drew close to it and the music was almost deafening.  Evfra followed Scott inside hesitantly, glancing around at the familiar and not-so-familiar faces of the crew and friends of the crew.

As Scott had said, Sara was dancing on a couch.  Evfra paused and watched her, how her hips swiveled, how her legs swayed, how one arm ran through her long, loose hair and the other held a drink.  She was wearing a dress, something he hadn’t seen her in before.  It was short, narrow, but fluttered around her mid-thigh in a rather becoming way.  The lack of straps left her tanned shoulders bare and glistening darkly against her white dress and the faint light.

“Sara!” Scott shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify the bellow. Sara’s head whipped up, surprised, her dance stopping immediately.  She met Scott’s eyes and smiled.  The expression was slightly silly, but Evfra still found it breathtaking. “Look who I found wandering the halls, lost and all alone!”

Sara’s eyes moved past Scott and landed on Evfra where he had paused near the door.  She stared at him for a few moments, almost looking scared, before she giggled.  “Evfra!  I didn’t think you’d make it!”

The human jumped off of the couch, which had been pushed up against the far perimeter of the wall with other couches and a bed, leaving a vast space for chatting and dancing.  She bounced through the crowd on her bare feet.  Evfra lost sight of her for a moment. She was so small that it was hard to keep track of her in a crowd.

She emerged in front of him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “Hey,” she said sheepishly, grinning.  Evfra could just barely make out the blush on her cheeks - either from drinking or seeing him, Evfra wasn’t sure.

“Hello,” he replied, not sure what else to say.

Sara tucked her hair behind an ear, glancing at the floor for longer than was necessary.  At her toes.  At the blue polish on them.  “Um, so… welcome.  We didn’t think you were going to make it.  Well, _I_ didn’t think you were going to make it.  Jaal and Scott were pretty sure you would.”

Evfra sighed.  Of course they knew.  They somehow knew what Evfra felt before he had even admitted it to himself.  They somehow knew even before Sara had discovered it.  She was a bright human, more intelligent than some angara, even, but she seemed as unqualified at figuring out emotions as Evfra was.

“I was a bit turned around in the hallways,” he admitted.

Sara’s smile turned genuine.  “Too macho to ask for help from security?”

Evfra wasn’t sure what macho meant, but he got the gist.  “If I can’t find it on my own, then there is something wrong with the setting, not me.”

Sara smirked.  “Do you want a drink?”

“Very much.”

Sara took his hand in her free one and led him through the crowd.  He was too stunned to pull away from the sudden contact and Sara was moving too quickly to notice the grimace that stretched across Evfra’s face.  The feel of her hand on his was something unexpected.  Her hand was cool, a whisper of breeze over the water.  Her small fingers wrapped around his bundled ones as if it was natural for her - as if she had done it before.

And she probably had, Evfra realized.  Jaal and Sara had become good friends over the past year and a half.  She had comforted him many times.  She had taken him to many parties and clubs on the Nexus.  

Evfra tried not to let himself become jealous.  He knew there was nothing more than friendship between the two.  Even so, Evfra couldn’t help the envy he had for Jaal, who had spent so much time with the human.  He knew her better than possibly anyone - aside from Scott, anyway.

When they made it to the far end of the room, near the bed, Sara released his hand.  Evfra was immediately, viscerally distraught by the absence, but kept it contained.  He clenched his fist, trying to keep the lingering coolness locked in for as long as he could, but it was gone as quickly as her hand had been.

Sara must have asked him something because she was staring at him expectantly.  

“Yes.  I mean, no.  What?”  Evfra snapped, more harshly than he intended.

“Um… I asked if you wanted tavum?” Sara murmured so softly Evfra almost didn’t hear her again.  She looked nervous.  How could she not be after his outburst?

“Yes.  I… I am sorry, there are so many noises, I… was distracted.

“Do you want me to turn the music down?” she offered.  “It _is_ pretty loud.”

“No, but… maybe if we could sit somewhere with our drinks…?”

Sara’s smile was infectious.  “Yeah, definitely.”  She poured him a glass of tavum and topped off her glass with a sweet-smelling brown liquor.  She took his free hand in hers and slowly led him to one of the only open places to sit - an oversized, overstuffed black ottoman.

They sat beside one another, sipping their drinks, the silence stretching between them.  Evfra wracked his brain for something, anything, to say, but kept coming back to Meridian and the stars.

“So, how are you liking Meridian?” Sara asked finally as if reading his mind.

“It is beautiful,” Evfra admitted, taking a pull from his glass.  “I have never seen a sunset as splendid as the one I witnessed tonight.”

Sara beamed, thrilled at the praise.  “It’s something.  I just… I love it.  I really do.  I keep thinking of all the amazing thing we can accomplish here.  I keep seeing sprawling parks with kids everywhere, glittering skylines, summer nights on a boat, watching the stars.”

Evfra didn’t know some of the words, but the wistfulness in her voice was enough to fall in love with her plans for the future.  A part of it was bothering him, though.  “Children?”

Sara blinked.  “Well, of course!  We need babies if we’re supposed to survive.”

“Do you want children of your own?” he clarified.

Sara’s mouth tugged into a small frown.  “You know, I’ve never really thought about it.  I mean, abstractly, sure.  But… there’s just so much here.  So much to _explore._ I’m still young - if I do have kids, it won’t be for a while.  I still want to find all that I can find here.  Meet new people, hang out with you angara,” she added with a giggle, bumping Evfra with her shoulder affectionately.  

The tavum was warming his body, and the touch of Sara’s bare arm on him made electricity flow through him, zapping her gently.  Sara started, then laughed.  She leaned into him, allowing the waves of faint electromagnetic currents tickle across her.

“Nifty trick,” she murmured.  Her head craned up, chin on his shoulder, watching his face intently.  

Evfra’s heart was clogging his throat.  He felt like he could barely breathe, let alone talk, but he somehow managed to speak.  “So, you think you will eventually settle down?  Meet a beautiful human boy, have some children?”

Sara pulled away slightly to down the rest of her drink.  She put her glass on the floor by her feet and leaned into him again.  “I didn’t say anything about a human boy.  And who knows, maybe I’ll adopt when the time comes.  After all, no one is really sure if humans and angara can reproduce.  Yet.”

Evfra swallowed and said nothing.  His brain was firing and misfiring so quickly; all of his thoughts somehow kept ending in a mental image of Sara surrounded by blue children.

“Seems like I’m not the only Ryder with a weakness for angara,” she added, looking to her left with a chuckle.  Evfra followed her gaze and saw Scott and Jaal sitting close together on a couch.  Jaal’s arm wrapped around Scott’s shoulders and Scott leaned in to kiss the angara’s lips.

Sara made a soft noise in the back of her throat before turning back to Evfra, giving them some privacy.  “Go figure. He’s in a coma for a year and still somehow manages to get kissed in Andromeda before I do.”

“You were preoccupied saving your species.  And mine,” Evfra added gently.

Sara smiled faintly.  “True.  I guess that can kind of keep me warm at night.”

Evfra slowly, hesitantly, wrapped his arm around her back, his hand on her side, pulling her into him.  Sara seemed to melt against him, a soft sigh escaping her.  “You don’t have to do this out of pity,” she murmured.

“I would never do anything out of pity,” Evfra reminded her.

“Oh, right,” she laughed.

They curled against one another for a time, watching the people slowly leaving or passing out on other couches.  Jaal and Scott had left at some point, possibly to retire to their quarters or together to Scott’s. SAM had lowered the music volume gradually over the two hours Sara and Evfra sat together.  The others seemed to be taking it as a hint and were filtering out faster after 0200.  The pair was finally alone, and SAM had turned the music to something slow and soft, so quiet it was almost difficult to hear.

Sara slowly unfurled herself from Evfra’s side and stretched.  Evfra tried not to stare, but couldn’t help himself.  The lean, small body extended, muscles cording and releasing with her movements, a yawn pressing her breasts against the thin fabric of her dress.

Sara caught him staring and smirked.  “See something you like?”

Evfra averted his gaze for a moment before steeling himself and defiantly looking back at her.  “I always have.”  

Sara stood and took his hand, leading him to her bed.  Evfra tried not to read too far into it, tried to stay in the moment, but the combatting urges to run and toss her onto the bed and ravage her were too strong and too conflicting.

Sara sat on the bed, watching him, waiting, expectant.  When he didn’t move, a flush slowly crept over her cheeks.  “You don’t have to sit if you don’t want.  I didn’t mean to… I mean, I probably misread-”

Evfra knew that voice; he knew that expression.  He had heard and seen it on himself many times after he escaped from the kett.  The confusion, the unease, the loneliness, the fear of rejection. It broke his heart to hear and see that on Sara’s face.  Sara, who was always so cheerful, so powerful.

Evfra sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, taking her chin in one hand and tilting it up to him.  He could see the surprise in her eyes, but also the excitement.  The nervousness.  He leaned into her slowly, lips brushing against hers.  The electricity was back, flowing between their mouths, making Sara moan softly.  Her lips pressed into his more firmly, her nose bumping across his, her breath tickling his cheeks.

He had not kissed anyone in a very long time.  He’d found it impossible to trust anyone.  He’d found it impossible to trust himself.  He knew his shortcomings, his moodiness and fears, and anger.  He hadn’t wanted to bother anyone with his baggage - hadn’t wanted to try to work on his issues.

But the Pathfinder - Ryder. Sara. - kept coming back into his life and he kept getting pulled back into her green eyes and her dark hair and the way her face lit up when she saw him.  How she was never scared of him, in spite of seeing his wrath.  How she was always kind and challenged him to be so, as well. She made him want to be the Evfra she saw when she looked at him.  Not the one he had been for so long now.

She owned him, completely, wholly.  She held the leash to his collar, and she didn’t even realize it.

Evfra slowly laid her out on the bed and lowered himself beside her, stroking her hair back from her face.  She was smiling, but there was a nervous energy there, too.  “Evfra, do you want to... stay the night?”

Evfra leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers, relishing in her soft coolness against his feverish skin.  “I would like to lie here with you.  Hold you in my arms. But when we do make love, I want it to be while we are sober.”

Sara’s smile was brilliant as she curled up against his chest, head tucked against his neck.  He wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head and smelling the sweet floral of her hair until they both succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll, I am totally bumping this up to an E for the next chapter because I am a sucker for sex scenes and I kind of set myself up for it without meaning to. So yeah! If you've read any of my other smutty things -- this one is going to be different. A lot sweeter than usual. I'm excited and I hope you all are, too! 
> 
> Love love,
> 
> NP


	3. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three - in which Evfra and Sara are interrupted over and over again... until they aren't. SMUT ALERT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the chapter's title song, "I Wanna Be Yours," by Arctic Monkeys. Enjoy! Oh yeah, just in case you missed it: SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. But in an adorable way :)

Evfra awoke to the smell of something bitter but delicious filling the room.  He found himself curled against Sara’s back, face pressed into her silken hair, left arm under her head, and right arm draped over her slim waist.  His left arm was beginning to go numb, but he didn’t dare wake her.  She was so still in sleep - something he wasn’t used to seeing from the Pathfinder.  She was always motion - either running around saving everyone, trotting around Aya, dashing through Havarl, or fidgeting in a chair, wishing to be doing one of the above.

He pressed his face back into her locks and gently kissed the top of her head.  Despite the softness and slowness with which he moved, Sara began stirring, making soft noises in the back of her throat as she stretched, pressing her body more firmly against the length of him.

Evfra couldn’t contain the moan that slipped past his lips.

Sara giggled sleepily and flopped over on her back, head tilted to smile at him.  “Hey.”

“Hello,” he returned.

They stared at one another for a few breaths, neither knowing what to do and then Sara chuckled, going up on her elbows and leaning in to brush a kiss on his lips.  “Thank you.  For coming to the party.”

“You knew I would,” he murmured, lips stroking against hers with each word.

“I didn’t,” she insisted gently, lips grazing across his chin and then his jaw.  “Jaal told me to be patient, though.”

“I suppose I will have to thank him,” Evfra said absently, eyes closed, breath hitching in his lungs at the feel of her lips dipping lower, caressing against the hollow and seam along his neck.

“Sara,” SAM said suddenly, his voice as calm as ever.  “Lieutenant Harper has requested your presence in the Shearling Meeting Room.  Tann has sent new orders and would like the Tempest away by the end of the week.”

Sara groaned, head falling to Evfra’s chest.  “Thanks, SAM, tell Cora I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Of course, Pathfinder.”

Sara looked up at Evfra, a sad smile tilting her lips.  “Sorry.”

“There is no need,” he replied, kissing her.  “Go.  I am sure we will have ample time to catch up before the moon cycle’s end.”

Sara kissed him again, and again, seeming to be drawing life force from him with each touch of their lips. They finally parted, however, when Sara groaned and got to her feet, wandering over to her closet and rifling through it.

Evfra was about to take his leave but stopped suddenly, remembering the smell that woke him.  “What is that smell?”

Sara blinked, confused, a bundle of clothing in her arms.  And then she grinned.  “Oh!  It’s coffee.  We drink it to stay awake and alert.”

Evfra nodded vaguely before murmuring, “I shall see you later?”

Sara beamed.  That was all the answer Evfra needed.

 

* * *

 

Evfra managed to find Jaal before he’d even heard from Sara.  Jaal had been sitting in the mess with a tube of nutrient paste and a far-off look on his face.

“May I join you?”

Jaal looked up and smiled, motioning to the other seat.  Evfra sat, noticing that Jaal’s face seemed less worried, less tight.  “Have a good night?” Evfra pried without really prying.

Jaal chuckled.  “I did.  We did.  Scott and I…” he trailed off, his mouth ticking up into a smile again.  “But, enough of me.  We saw you and Sara were close.  How did your night go?”

Evfra felt his hackles rising and wanted very much to change the subject.  He didn’t want to talk about this, especially not with Jaal.  Things were still new, and there was so much that had been left unsaid between Sara and himself.  Were they something more than companions who kissed?  What did she expect?  What did she want?

What did _he_ expect and what did _he_ want?

Jaal watched the shift on Evfra’s face and frowned.  “Come now.  She adores you.  Why this expression?”

Evfra shook his head.  “I do not know.  I… wonder if this has been a mistake.  She is an important person.  She had responsibilities.  I have responsibilities.  How would this ever work?”

Jaal sighed and looked out one of the massive windows for a moment, out over the sprawling greenery outside.  It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, his voice was stern. “Evfra, I will tell you something that Sara would not want me to say, but I am going to because you are both my friends. And you both are hopelessly dense in these matters.”  He continued before Evfra could snap at him.  “Every time we returned to Aya, Sara would be pacing through the shuttle bay, rehearsing what to say when she saw you.  Practicing how to flip her hair and even how to blink.  Gil found it intensely amusing and teased her ceaselessly.  I personally only witnessed it once when she didn’t realize I was on the catwalk above, but....  Evfra, she has had feelings for you since you two met.  And you have been bewitched by her almost as long.  Isn’t that enough for now?  Isn’t that sufficient to try?”

Evfra’s head fell into his upturned hands in a rare show of emotion. “Why does she want me?”

Jaal smiled gently, Evfra could hear it in his words.  “Scott says it’s because you’re a leader, too.  You understand her, her struggles, more than anyone else could.  You’ve seen trauma.  You’ve risen above all of your obstacles. She admires you and respects you because of who you are - not who you pretend to be.”

Evfra ran his hands down the length of his face before dropping them to the table, raising his eyes to Jaal.  “She’s perfect, Jaal.  I do not… I do not trust myself to keep her that way.”

Jaal gently put his hand on Evfra’s forearm.  “She is not perfect, Evfra.  What she is, is strong.  She will not change unless she wants to.  She is also very stubborn - I’m not sure you could change her if you tried.”

Evfra snorted back a laugh.  He knew those words were true and that he was just sinking into a pile of insecurity, as he tended to do in private.  “You are probably right,” he grunted. Then, softer, “Thank you.”

Jaal opened his mouth to say something but looked past Evfra and grinned.  “It looks like the objects of our affections are here.”

Evfra’s head whipped around and his heart stuttered.  There she was, walking beside her brother who was back down to one crutch but still walking on his own.  Either his night with Jaal had somehow mended him further, or he had just seen a doctor and gotten a few medigel injections.

Scott noticed them first and grinned, breaking away from Sara - who had been in the middle of saying something to him - and crutched over quickly, ducking down to kiss Jaal.  “Hey,” he said, a little breathlessly.  And then, to Evfra, “Oh, hey Evfra.”

Evfra nodded a hello and Jaal pushed back his chair and pulled Scott down on his lap, nuzzling Scott’s cheek with his face.  Scott chuckled, and arm wrapping around Jaal’s neck.

Evfra watched them with a faint wave of jealousy.  How easy love was for them.  How sure of themselves they were.  How carefree.

Sara made it to the table, a hand on her hip when she stopped beside Evfra.  From her expression, it seemed like she was thinking along the same lines as Evfra.  “You two have to rub it in everyone’s faces, huh?”

Scott raised an eyebrow at her and looked at his sister and her angaran love interest.  “You two could be canoodling, too, if you weren’t so damn awkward.”

Sara flushed and looked down at Evfra.  “Wanna go for a ride?” Scott snorted and Sara’s blush darkened. “Four wheelers,” she amended.  “Go for a ride on the four wheelers.”

Evfra nodded and stood, his arm bumping against hers as he did so.  The electricity flared to life between them and Sara let out an involuntary groan.  Scott and Jaal chuckled, Scott’s expression saying that he knew exactly why Sara made such a noise.

She was so red that Evfra was momentarily worried that the blood would burst out of Sara’s face.  She took Evfra’s hand and led him out of the mess, her small legs gliding through the halls much faster than Evfra thought possible.  She only paused her flight when they came to an empty hallway and she was softly panting.  

“Jump jets are making me soft,” she muttered.  “Or, you know, not doing anything aside from eating and drinking for the past few weeks has.”  She turned to look at him and Evfra could see the unease on her face.  “So, um.  Hi.”

“Hello,” Evfra responded.  

They stared at one another for a few moments, the silence stretching, before Evfra steeled himself and remembered Jaal’s words. _She adores you....  Isn’t that enough for now?  Isn’t that sufficient to try?_

Evfra moved to lean down to kiss her at the same time she darted toward him, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.  Instead, her hands smashed into the sides of Evfra’s face, making him sputter.

“Oh my God! Shit, Evfra, I’m so sorry!” she groaned, hands fluttering like confused birds. “Oh _God,_ are you okay?”

“I am fine,” he assured her, checking the urge to rub his face.  The blows hadn’t been that bad, more shocking than painful, but Sara looked as if she’d just stabbed him.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t know you were going to move, I just-” she was practically whimpering.

Evfra reached out to caress the side of her face, making her words die on her lips.  She leaned into his hand, letting out a small sigh, and met his eyes.  “You’re okay?”

“I am fine,” he repeated.  And then, to see her smile, he added, “As if those frail little human fists could hurt me.”

Sara scowled at him, but it became a grin just as quickly. “I’m pretty sure I could do a lot with these frail human hands.”

The words made Evfra’s abdomen tighten.  Her expression, her smirk, the way her eyes somehow promised something dark and sensual…. Evfra leaned down again, this time without getting punched, and kissed her. Her lips were somehow softer, sweeter than he remembered.  Feeling her back in his arms was like coming home - or how he imagined it felt to come home.

Sara stiffened suddenly and pulled away with a sigh.  “Yes, SAM?”  She listened for a moment before cursing softly.  Her apologetic eyes told Evfra everything.

“You’re needed?”

She nodded glumly.  “Tempest meeting with Gil to go over upgrade schematics.  It shouldn’t take long-”

“It’s fine,” Evfra said simply and then winced at his tone.  How could he not be gentle?  “Let me know when you are free.”

“Of course,” she said, brow furrowing.  “I’m really sorry.”

Evfra tried to make up for his tone by leaning down and kissing her softly.  “It is forgotten.  I will see you later.”

She smiled, though there was still a tinge of regret there. “Later then.  I’ll try to be quick.”  She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and then was darting off in the opposite direction, her ponytail bouncing.

Evfra glanced around the corridors, completely turned around.  He went back the way they had come but wasn’t able to find anything familiar.  Granted, the only familiar areas he knew were Sara’s quarters, the mess, and the library.

Whatever his stumbling did, it landed him in front of Jaal who was looking down at his Initiative-issued omni-tool.  When he saw Evfra, he smiled and closed out of a message. Probably something cutesy he sent to Scott for no other reason than he was romantic and did things like that.

“Where did Sara go?  Did you finally scare her away with that scowl of yours?”  Evfra made a noise in the back of his throat and Jaal chuckled.  “Scott was called away, too.  What are your plans while you wait?”

"I said nothing about waiting for her,” Evfra stated simply.  Jaal only smiled and blinked at him, waiting, and Evfra sighed.  “I am not sure.  This place is a maze.”

Jaal made a motion with his hand for Evfra to follow him.  Sighing, Evfra made a grand show of acting like he had better things to do.  In reality, he did not, but Jaal didn’t need to know that. Jaal led him through the maze of halls and they reached the blinding light of Meridian in no time.  Evfra expected that to be the end of the travels, but Jaal kept walking - across the lush greenery and toward the erected living quarters.

“Where are we going?” Evfra finally asked, exasperated.

“To get supplies,” Jaal replied simply.

“Supplies?” Evfra repeated.

“Supplies,” Jaal confirmed and said nothing more on the matter.

They arrived at a shop where the merchant was smiling widely the moment he saw the angara.  “Jaal!  Good to see you again!  And who is your friend?”

“This is Evfra de Tershaav, he is hoping to secure the affections of your Pathfinder.”

“Jaal!” Evfra growled.

Jaal grinned.  “James was at the party last night.  I am sure he saw you two.”

“Indeed I did,” the man, James, chuckled.  “You two seemed close already.  What could I possibly sell to two obvious love birds?”

Evfra made a face, not sure what the man meant. Luckily, Jaal had better luck. “They’re planning on taking some four wheelers out tonight - probably to the lake not too far from here.  At least, that was Scott’s best guess,” Jaal added.

“Ah.  Well, if that’s the case,” James began, ducking into a side room.  He came back a few minutes later laden down with items.  “A blanket to watch the stars on - only one, though, you want to get close, right?”  He looked at Evfra expectantly.

Evfra did not answer - he was pretty sure the man was unflappable, but Evfra scowled at him to try to wipe the smirk from his face anyway.

It didn’t work and James shrugged, putting the blanket in Jaal’s arms as if Evfra had confirmed his suspicions.  “Okay, so we have the blanket.  You’re obviously going to need some drinks in case you are feeling awkward. Liquid courage and all of that.” He put two bottles on top of the blanket - one of tavum, the other a green, unmarked bottle.  “And some glasses.  I think these metal ones will be okay - being outside, using glass would be a potentially dangerous tempting of fate. Oh, and this,” he added, grabbing a small bouquet of flowers from the wall behind him.  “To woo her with.”

“No,” Evfra said simply.  

“No?” James repeated.

“No,” Evfra confirmed.  “No flowers.”

James made a noise as if he was surprised, but shrugged and took the flowers back.  “Well then.  Any ideas for something romantic?”

Evfra sighed.  “How much for these things?”

“Two hundred and sixty credits.”

Evfra transferred the credits over, still not entirely used to the currency.  James thanked them both, wished Evfra good luck, and then the pair ducked out of the store.

“You didn’t have to be rude,” Jaal chided gently.

“He presumed too much,” Evfra said simply and left it at that.  The pair silently trekked toward the makeshift shuttle bay to requisition two four wheelers in Sara Ryder’s name.

 

* * *

 

Sara was a natural on a four wheeler - she was so collected, so calm, and her smile had never left her face.  Evfra, on the other hand, had to concentrate very hard on not driving into a tree.  He didn’t want to confess that the speed of the monstrosity between his legs terrified him.  He didn’t want Sara to laugh at him or think him weak.  So he pushed the horror down and did his best to keep seated and not die.

They finally arrived at the lake and not a moment too soon for Evfra.  He waited to disembark his four-wheeler until Sara was distracted unloading her pack; which was a good thing because his legs were like nutrient paste and he nearly toppled over.

He leaned against the four wheeler and did his best to breathe through the waves of dizziness.  He started rummaging through his pack to find the blanket and drink items, using the time to do the breathing exercises Moshae Sjefa had taught him so long ago.

He pulled them all out before turning back to Sara, who was holding almost the same exact items as him.  A blanket. Metal glasses. Two bottles of alcohol.

The pair stared at one another’s wares and Sara snickered.  And then the snickering turned into full-out laughter.  “Oh my God, Jaal sent you to get supplies, didn’t he?”

Evfra sighed, feeling foolish.  “He did.”

“Fucking Scott did the same thing.  They must not have solidified who was supposed to bring the stuff,” she giggled.  “Here, take these bottles and glasses and give me the blanket.”

They traded off, Evfra precariously holding all of the bottles and metal glasses.  Sara took the quilts to the edge of the lake before laying them out, one on top of the other.  She turned back to him and took the bottles from him, setting them down gently on a corner of the top blanket.  Evfra placed the glasses beside the bottles and then the pair stood awkwardly, looking at each other, the lake, and the throws.

“Want to go swimming?” she asked suddenly.  And then, cautiously, “Angara can swim, right?”

“Of course we can swim,” Evfra said incredulously.

Sara smirked at him and slowly began pulling her shirt up over her head, watching him as she dropped it onto the ground.  Evfra tried not to stare, but it was impossible.  Her skin was tanned and smooth and plain - no speckled colors or gradients.  Even so, she was breathtaking. She slid out of her pants easily, the cloth whispering against her legs as she did so.  She stepped out of them, kicking them to the side with her shirt, eyes still on Evfra.

The places Evfra was most curious about were still hidden from view, however.  He would be lying if he hadn’t been doing some research on the human physiology in his time on Meridian.  The Hyperion library had been quite helpful for the clinical side of things.  He was still unsure how to make the clinical into pleasurable, though, and the realization terrified him.

“Do angara swim in their soft suits, or are you going to undress?” she asked, stepping toward him and running a hand down his chest.  Her eyes flicked up toward him, hidden partially behind her eyelashes, lips curving into a playful smile.

Evfra couldn’t help himself - he leaned down and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, relishing the soft thickness of it.  Sara moaned, pressing herself into him, pulling her lip from his teeth and then kissing him hard.  Evfra was momentarily surprised that she wasn’t crushing her lips against his much harder ones, but she made another soft sound that made Evfra’s cock begin stirring.

She pulled away, though, smirking.  “I thought we were swimming?”

Evfra growled, wanting nothing more than to explore her with his tongue, but he refrained.  This night was about more than the physical, he reminded himself.  He could control his cravings long enough that she would know his feelings, even if he couldn’t articulate them. He stripped out of his soft suit, standing only in his full-body underclothes. “This is all I have,” he said simply.

“How do angara typically swim?” she asked, still grinning.  She asked it as if she already knew the answer.

“We are not as repressed as you humans,” he began and then tried to correct his tone.  “That is to say - we swim nude.”

“Perfect,” she shrugged, and unhooked the back of her small black bra, dropping it on her pile of clothes.  Her matching underwear ended up on the pile, too.

She stood naked in front of him and Evfra forgot how to breathe.  He had seen diagrams in the human biology data pads, but this....  She was breathtaking.  Pocked by scars and bruises all over her torso, her body was like a minefield that made Evfra weak in the knees.  Her breasts were full orbs that beckoned him.  The apex of her legs was a perfect, gentle triangle that made Evfra’s mouth water.

“I’m not the only one getting naked, right?” she tried to tease, but Evfra caught the hint of nervousness in her voice.  His staring was making her self-conscious, Evfra realized too late.

His brain was in a panic, trying to figure out the best way to handle this. He could compliment her, of course, but he wasn’t much in the way of flowery words - that was Jaal’s strength, not Evfra’s.  He could simply strip and get in the water, but that would seem aloof.  He was trying so hard not to be aloof with her.  

“Evfra?” she asked, the concern more palpable now.

Evfra stepped toward her slowly.  When he was in front of her, he reached out to caress her arms with his hands hesitantly.  She sighed, seeming relieved, and Evfra took her hands in his before guiding them to the seam between his shirt and pants.  “Would you…?” he trailed off.

Realization dawned on her face and she smiled, grabbing the bottom of his shirt layer and slowly, gently, pulling it up and over him.  Evfra’s heart was hammering as she looked over his body, her eyes hungry. She smoothed her hands over his chest, the dip between his ribs, the scars marring most of his chest.  She sighed softly, but it was a pleased sigh.  She leaned in to kiss the hollow between his neck and ribs, her lips cool and soft against him.  Her arms wrapped around his back, caressing over the scars there, pressing her face into his chest.

Evfra let out a murmur, running his hands through her loose waves of hair, her shoulders, her arms.  After a few moments, he whispered, “You forgot something.”

Sara giggled softly, pulling back slowly.  Her fingers went to his pants and gently began to lower them, dipping down as she did so until she was crouched low, her head at his knees.  Sara looked up at him, her gaze pausing on his slightly alert member, letting out a small noise of surprise and appreciation. “You’re gorgeous,” she breathed.

Evfra pulled her up and kissed her before murmuring, “Let us swim.”

The pair slipped into the water, hand in hand, the cold water lapping across their skin.  Their fingers parted when the water reached their chests and Sara was off, her arms cutting through the water, pushing her toward the middle of the lake. Evfra followed at a slower pace, fascinated at her form bobbing there in the brightness of the moon’s reflection.

“It’s so beautiful out here.”  She seemed to be buzzing with energy, floating on her back, her breasts bobbing and glorious in the light of the moon.  Evfra withheld a moan at the sight of them, but just barely.

“You are the most beautiful thing here,” Evfra said haltingly, his voice more unsure than he had ever heard it.  He wasn’t used to these words, these feelings.  She brought out a side of him he thought was dead. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Sara’s expression softened and she stopped floating and swam to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, legs kicking through the water effortlessly, bumping against him.  She kissed him tenderly and he almost forgot to keep moving his legs.  She felt like everything he had ever needed, everything he had ever wanted.

They tread water, holding one another, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity.  But it wasn’t enough.  When Sara pulled away, he groaned, making her giggle.  She kissed his cheek and whispered, “I’m getting a little cold.  Why don’t we head back to that blanket?”

They swam back, Sara’s slim arms and legs propelling her faster than Evfra.  When he arrived at the shore, she was already curled up under the top blanket, her her wetting the bottom throw.

He joined her under the quilt, wrapping himself around her.  His body was much warmer than hers and she sighed when it pressed against her.  His arms encircled her and her face instinctively nuzzled into his neck.

“Did you mean what you said out there?” she asked, voice barely audible.  “About me being the most beautiful thing?”

“Every word,” he confirmed, kissing the top of her head.  “But above that, I admire you.  You are brave and loyal.  You are smart and sometimes even cunning.  You care about my people.  You care about…me.”

“More than you know,” she whispered.

“Jaal told me you used to practice how to speak before you saw me.”

“That asshole,” she giggled.  “It’s true, though.  From the moment I saw you….”  She trailed off, reaching up to caress a finger over his cheek, tracing the scar there.  She loitered at his mouth, a finger gently sliding across the lower lip.  “I wanted to kiss you.  To feel your face and touch this scar.  To know your pain and to take it on as my own.”

The words were too much.  Evfra felt the emotions he had walled off so long ago seeping through the barrier and engulfing him.  He felt tears pricking at his eyes.  He hadn’t cried since the kett work camp.  Hadn’t let himself feel anything so profoundly as to warrant tears.  But this human, this frail woman who was so strong it made Evfra’s heart swell… she was the one to break him.

Evfra pulled her tighter, tilting her face up and kissed her deeply.  He put everything into that kiss, trying to communicate what his voice still couldn’t. Sara responded immediately, her lips hungry as they met his.  Her tongue slid between his lips and caressed his tongue, the inside of his cheeks.  She sat up and slid onto his lap, rubbing against his cock which quickly flamed to life at the feel of her.  She was warmer there, between her legs, almost too warm.  And slick.  

Evfra moaned against her mouth, his hands traveling down her sides, resting on her hips, rocking them gently to slide her across his enflamed cock.  Sara was panting softly, pulling back from his mouth to groan as she began moving faster,

“I need you inside me,” she whispered.

“Wait,” he said, stilling her hips with a tight squeeze.  “Not yet, not… yet.”  He effortlessly lifted her off of him only to lay her down gently, moving to hover above her.  Her face was confused and a tinge of worry was creeping across her eyes.  “I want to explore you first,” he said, failing to find the proper words.

He leaned down, kissing her neck, feeling her pulse speeding up against his lips.  He slowly trailed the kisses to her collarbone where he gently sucked the flesh there, marveling at the tiny bones beneath his mouth, how hollow they seemed, how breakable.

Sara was moaning softly, panting, her hands softly grazing against the crest at the back of his head.  He lowered himself to her breasts, gently squeezing one while he lavished the other with kisses and licks.  The flesh was so soft, so supple.

“Suck the nipples,” she whispered.

Evfra hesitated, mentally going through the names of body parts he saw in the biology book. And then he lowered himself to a firm peak on one of her breasts, taking the nub into his mouth and sucking.  

The response was immediate.  Sara groaned, her fingers digging into his head harder, her hips rising against his abdomen, pressing her warm, slick sex into him.  Evfra relished the feel of her pleasure and sucked a bit harder, using his free hand to rub her other nipple.

He switched between them for a while until Sara was nearly in a frenzy, moving her lower body against him in rocking motions, hands caressing over the back and sides of his face.  He lowered himself across her stomach, following the gentle dip between her ribs down to the divot between her stomach and abdomen.  He kissed along the hip bones, one after another, loving how they stuck out against her skin like guides toward the part he was most curious to explore.

“Evfra,” she whispered, arching as his lips lowered across the apex of her legs.  “Oh my God, Evfra.  Yes,” she groaned.

Evfra glanced up at her as his tongue slid inside of her, finding the engorged nub there with ease.  She let out a sharp cry, hips bucking against his face, thighs pressing against his neck.  She was squeezing her breasts in time with his licks, chest rising and falling rapidly.

He busied himself with doing all he could to make her cries continue.  He sucked her into his mouth as he did with her nipple, tongue flicking against her.  Her moans were getting louder, breathier, the longer he ruminated there. The sound of her made his heart stutter and his cock twitch with each press of her thighs against his head.  His desire for her knew no bounds, evidently, because with each moment he felt new heights.

“Yes, Evfra, Oh God, right there,” she whispered.  “That. Just keep doing… oh my _God,”_ she whimpered.  Her thighs were beginning to tremble against him.  It had made him nervous at first, but her tone and words were more reassuring than anything else could have been.  His tongue sped up slightly and she bucked against him, pressing herself harder into him.

Her panting gave way to moaning which gave way to her body shuddering and convulsing around him.  Everything was suddenly warmer and wetter and Evfra groaned against her slick skin, lapping at the wetness.

Sara had slumped, suddenly very still aside from the random twitches and heavy breathing.  Evfra slowly pulled away from her, kissing up her body gradually, retracing his previous path and giving her a chance to recover.  

By the time he made it back to her lips, she was growing ravenous again.  She kissed him deeply, her tongue darting back into his mouth, groaning against his lips.  Her hands traveled along his sides and one dipped between his legs, smoothing across his cock, rubbing him. It was Evfra’s turn to groan.  He hadn’t been intimate with anyone in so long that he had been worried for a moment that his body wouldn’t know how to respond. It had been a silly concern, as it turned out.

Her fingers nimbly stroked across the ridges and nubs of his cock, groaning as she did so.  Her hips were moving again, her legs rising to wrap around his waist and pull him down further.  Evfra moaned into her neck, sucking at the flesh there, loving the feeling of her under him, touching him, moving against him.

He pulled away from her, though, and she mewled in annoyance.  He sat back on his haunches, her legs unwrapping from around him. He reached down, though, and pulled her up onto her lap, where she teetered precariously on the slant of his legs. He gripped her by the thighs and, watching her face, brought her down onto his cock.

Her face twisted up into an exquisite expression, something like release and ecstasy.  Her legs secured themselves against his thighs and she began moving slowly above him.

Evfra leaned his head onto her shoulder, panting already.  She felt so good - too good - and he was already feeling his release building.  He quashed the urge, nipping at her neck, listening to her breathing and the sound of their bodies sliding together. The moon slipped closer and closer to their edge of the lake as Sara rode him, her head tilting back, neck bared to the moonbeams.  The stars glittered above them, but finally, Evfra had found something on Meridian that was more beautiful than the stars.

Evfra’s hands slid across Sara’s back, which arched and pressed her chest into his.  Her body was almost as warm as his now - perhaps from all the electricity running between them.  Her skin was beading with a faint sheen of sweat, which Evfra licked from her jaw and made her breathing hitch. “Evfra,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.  Her eyes were glittering like gemstones when she pulled back to look at him.

“Sara,” he managed to return. The fire at the base of his abdomen was flaming hotter.

“I…” she trailed off, a moan escaping her lips.  “I… want this.  I want this to be real.  Us.”

“We are real,” he whispered against her jaw, moving to nip her ear softly.  “This is… this is what I want, as well.” With those words, Sara began to shudder against him, her motion becoming less smooth.  Evfra’s own need was close to the breaking point. “Sara, I am yours,” he said reverently, finally finding the words that had eluded him.

Sara’s orgasm ripped from her mouth in the form of a long, soft cry.  Evfra came while watching her, watching as her eyes closed and her lips parted to let out the noise.  She was perfection.  She was everything to him.

They were both shuddering, clinging to one another, their bodies cooling rapidly from the chill in the air.  Even so, they did not move; they only held one another under the glittering stars.


	4. Arabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four, in which the Tempest's crew prepares for their first mission since finding Meridian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But, this chapter's title song is "Arabella," which is a song I adore. Big SMUT WARNING here. Seriously, like... don't read the last quarter of this chapter if you don't want to hear about the sexytimes, okay?

“Did you know humans have middle names?”

Evfra glanced up at Jaal, who was busying himself with decorating Scott’s room for a small party he was throwing on the sly.  The Tempest was departing the following morning for the Sabeng system to investigate a strange distress signal.  It was odd because, as far as the Initiative knew, the system was empty.

As far as anyone knew, the system was empty.

“What?” Evfra snapped.

“Middle names,” Jaal repeated.  “Scott told me.  He said his full name is Scott Drake Ryder.  I like it,” he added, adjusting the string lighting he was busy hanging from the ceiling.  “I asked what Sara’s is, but he said he cannot tell me because she hates it.”

Evfra made a noise in the back of his throat.  “You want me to ask her I take it?”

“I would be interested to know,” Jaal shrugged.  “I thought you might be, as well.”

“If she is uncomfortable with it, why would I pry?” Evfra sighed, leaning down to grab another strand of lights, handing it to Jaal when he finished tacking the first into place.  In spite of himself, he did find himself wondering about it.  The middle name discovery seemed odd - how had he not noticed before?   How had he not asked when seeing names like Lieutenant Frederick L. Jameson on memorial walls around the Hyperion?

Because he’d never honestly cared before, he admitted to himself.  For the most part, the humans were still new and slightly unnerving to him.  The one exception, the only exception, was Sara. And perhaps Scott for the sole reasons of being Jaal’s lover and Sara’s brother.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

Evfra blinked, confused.  “What?”

“It is a human saying,” Jaal said, looking pleased with himself.  “When someone is thinking hard, you ask that.”

Evfra narrowed his eyes and puzzled over the phrase for a moment before giving up.  “I was just thinking about what will happen now.  With Sara.  With me.  Things will get complicated. Now that our duties are beckoning.”

Jaal made a soft sound in the back of his throat before climbing down from his small ladder, moving it further along the room to secure the lights.  He didn’t respond until he was back on the steps, pressing little tacks through the strands of lights, pinning them into place.

“You were always bad at living in the moment,” Jaal murmured.  “So unlike the rest of us angara.  It baffles me how much you worry about things you shouldn’t.”

Evfra growled.  “The only reason you are not concerned is that you will be with your lover no matter what, day and night.”

“That is not the only reason,” Jaal replied simply.  “It does not even factor in.”  He was silent for a moment before asking, “Do you love her?”

Evfra scoffed - or tried to, anyway.  It sounded more like a strangled gasp.

Jaal’s smile was gentle.  “I shall take that as a yes.”

“I have… I have no idea,” Evfra lied unconvincingly.  “She - _we_ \- haven’t talked about this.”

“That is not what I asked.  You need not talk to Sara to know your feelings.  Do _you_ love her?”

“It is not so simple of a thing,” Evfra snapped, exasperated.  “Do you love Scott?”

“More than life,” Jaal said simply and without hesitation. “He makes my heart sing in my chest.  Every time I see him, speak to him, feel him, I fall more in love.   _That_ is why I am not worried.  I love him and he loves me.”

“Damn you and your words,” Evfra grumbled, making Jaal chuckle.

The door whooshed as it opened and Sara jogged in, just in time to catch Jaal looking smug and Evfra looking guilty.  “What’s going-” she began, but Jaal cut her off.

“Sara!  What is your middle name?”

Sara screwed up her face, her nose crinkling cutely.  “Well, that’s a fine way to greet a person - bring up their crowning shame.”

“Is it worse than the time you tripped on the ice, smashed into Vetra, Vetra rolled down a snow bank and got lodged into a cavern crevice?  If I recall, didn’t it take us two hours, and a lot of crying on your part, to get her out?”

Sara pursed her lips.  “Yes.  It is still worse than that.”  She looked around the room and made an appreciative noise. “Jaal, this place is going to look amazing!  Did Scott tell you his room back on the Citadel had these same lights all over the ceiling?”

Jaal looked surprised.  “He did not… I just thought they looked like stars.”  He wistfully stared at the ceiling, at the bulbs swaying slightly in the recycled air.

“He’s going to flip when he sees it,” she said approvingly.

At Evfra’s confused expression, Jaal supplied, “Idiom.”

Sara finally looked over at Evfra who was feeling strangely insecure with her inattention so far.  He knew she had been busy all day, running between systems checks and securing requisitions before the trip.  Even so, emotions were rarely practical.

“Hey,” she greeted, a slow and sultry smile tugging at her lips.  She reached up to him, arms wrapping around his neck, and pulled him down to her.  Her soft lips caressed across his and all of his self-consciousness was gone the moment she was in his arms.  He wrapped her against him, reveling in her slender form against his, her hands caressing over the crown of his head and the seams of his neck.

When they finally emerged for air, Jaal was staring openly at them, beaming.

“What?” Evfra snipped.  Sara turned her head, her arms still around Evfra’s neck.

“I just thought that it would be nice to go from friends to family,” Jaal said.  “With both of you.”

Evfra’s eyes widened, and he felt his neck flushing.  “Jaal-”

Sara was grinning although there was a nervous energy in her suddenly.  “Um, do you and Scott have something to tell us?”

Jaal blinked a few times, confused.  And then - “Oh!  Well, not exactly.  But I have a feeling that we will all be family.  Angara know these things.”

“Mysticism does not suit you,” Evfra tried to interrupt, but Jaal kept going.

“The Moshae confirmed it yesterday.  Scott and I are bound to one another, one soul in two bodies.  As are you, Evfra, and you, Sara.”

Evfra’s neck had to be three shades darker than the rest of him.  Sara’s cheeks flushed, too, and she ducked her head to Evfra’s chest, her shoulders shuddering.  At first, Evfra thought she was crying.  But then the laughter became audible.

“Oh God,” she wheezed, shaking her head, her ponytail swishing against her upper back. “Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint the Moshae.”  She looked up at Evfra, her smirk there, her eyes shining brightly.

Evfra knew it was all in jest, in good fun, but he replied, “We should not disappoint the Moshae…” and completely meant it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara and Evfra spent the next few hours securing food and drinks for the party, all while ducking through the halls like ninjas, as Sara said, trying to avoid detection from Scott.  Scott was more than likely still on the Tempest getting his bunk and footlocker in order.  Even so, Sara was wholly uninterested in ruining her brother's surprise party. 

When it was finally sundown, around 2100, and all of the guests assembled, Sara patched her omnitool through to Scott’s.

“Hey, sis, what’s-”

“Holy shit, Scott, you need to come down to your room!  Someone… someone set fire to your bed!  And couch!  Oh man, there’s fire _everywhere.”_

It wasn’t very convincing, as far as lies went, but evidently the threat of fire was enough to get humans in motion.  “Holy shit, seriously?”  there was a crash, and then a grunt, and Scott muttered, “Goddamn this crutch!  Trying to fuck me up even more!  I’ll be right there!”  

And then the call cut out.

Sara looked concerned.  “Maybe telling him his shit is on fire wasn’t the best course of action.”

“It probably could have been executed a little better,” Liam confirmed, already sipping from a glass of something clear.  

“Hey, now we won’t have to wait too long to get drinks,” Peebee started, shooting a pointed stare at Liam.  “We wouldn’t want to appear rude or anything, grabbing drinks before the party starts.”

“Oh come on, he won’t even notice!”

“I can smell the ryncol from here, kid,” Drack pointed out.  “And I’m old, and my sinuses melted long ago.”

Liam sighed and slowly sank back behind Cora, finishing his drink and tucking the glass behind a plant on the bookshelf.  He was evidently already feeling the ryncol because he seemed quite pleased with his sneakiness despite all eyes being on him.

The door whirled open, and Scott stumbled in, bent over like he had a broken back, his crutch snapped in two pieces - one of which he stooped to lean on, the other being held uselessly in the other hand.

“I didn’t smell smoke-” he panted, and then looked up to see the entire crew of The Tempest - and Evfra - staring at him in a mix of shock and amusement.  “Oh goddamnit, Sara, you’re such a _dick.”_

Jaal went to him and helped him stand upright, the crutch pieces dropping to the floor.  Once Scott was settled on the couch, Jaal grabbed a drink for him, putting it in his hand and kissing the top of his head.  “Surprise?”

Scott chuckled, taking a sip from the drink and grimacing.  “Thank you.  This looks fantastic - I especially love the lights,” he added.  

Sara grabbed the crutch pieces and murmured, “Okay, well, since I was the idiot who made up the fire story, I’ll go down to medical and get a new crutch.  Be back in a sec.”  And then she was off, slapping the stereo as she passed, music flooding the room.

Evfra watched her retreat before letting out a sigh and turning to the drink table, pouring himself some tavum.

 

* * *

 

Sara hadn’t taken long to get back from medical with a new crutch.  When she did return, she spent a good twenty minutes trying to teach Evfra how to dance like a human.  Another fifteen was devoted to trying to show Sara a native angaran ceremonial dance, but that also didn’t go as well as hoped. 

And then there was a drinking game between Jaal, Scott, Sara, Evfra, Cora, and Vetra.  Liam had intended to join in but had fallen asleep in the corner, drooling on himself.

“Ryncol,” Drack had laughed.  “If anyone wanted to practice their quad drawings, I see a canvas.”

Vetra grimaced before launching into an explanation of the game. “Okay, so.  This is so simple. I’m going to make a statement starting with, ‘Never Have I Ever.  And then anyone who has done the thing I haven’t done has to drink and explain if needed.  Got it?”

Jaal looked eager. Evfra was already concerned.

“Okay, so,” Vetra began, mandibles clicking against her face plates.  “Never have I ever… had sex in my sibling’s room.”

There was so much stillness in the circle that Evfra was sure none of them had ever done it.  But then Sara groaned and took a drink.

“Oh my _God,_ Sara!” Scott snapped, looking mortified.  “With _who?”_

“Remember Tagar, that quarian in our sociology class?” she began, looking guilty.

“Oh my _God!_  Is that why he was out for two months with system failure? Oh God, you got him out of his suit and he nearly fucking _died!”_

“Hey, I asked him if he knew what he was doing and he swore he had taken precautions.  I was sixteen and stupid.” Even so, her expression was sad and made Evfra growl slightly.

Evfra ran a hand over Sara’s back, caressing across her shoulder, pleased at the soft noise she made and how she leaned back into him.  He didn’t like thinking of her with anyone else - it made his stomach churn.  Jealousy, he assumed, but it was not a good feeling so he tried to quash it down. It hurt more to see her saddened by a juvenile mistake.

“Okay, so,” Cora began, making a face as if she was thinking.  “Never have I ever… taken a sick day when I wasn’t ill.”

“Of course you haven’t,” Sara rolled her eyes, but then winked at Cora, taking a drink.  As did Scott, Vetra, and Jaal.

“Oh, your man is a goody-goody, too,” Scott grinned at Sara.

“Well, maybe when it comes to his work ethic…” Sara murmured cryptically, her lips tilting into a smirk.  Cora’s eyebrows rose, and she smiled, slightly embarrassed, not meeting Evfra’s eyes after that.

Scott thought about his question for a moment.  “Never have I ever got so drunk that I’ve blacked out.”

Sara, Vetra, and Jaal took a drink.

“Mine was during a Prothean dig.  Got wasted, went out to pee in a bush, fell down a ravine, passed out with my pants down.  Woke up and thought I’d been abducted,” Sara laughed.

“I had just quit my construction job and went out to celebrate with my girlfriend,” Vetra began.  “She left with another girl, I got plastered, went home with some random guy, woke up in a solid gold tub with rose petals spelling my name on the bathroom floor.”

“Hey, that’s not too bad,” Cora said with a shrug.  “At least you got to wake up on a pile of solid gold?”

“Not so much, it was really cold and really hard. And it was such a deep tub that it was too slippery for me to climb out gracefully.  I ended up breaking a piece of my fringe in the fall to the floor.”  She showed them all a much shorter quill and they all giggled.

“Sorry, Veets,” Sara said, rubbing the top of the turian’s head.

“What was yours, Jaal?” Evfra asked.

Jaal chuckled.  “I was… I was heartbroken. The woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, in my adolescent naivety, chose my older brother over me.  She might have been using me to get to him.  So I stole as much tavum as I could carry from a general merchant and took it all back to the farm I was working on.  I sat on the grain tower’s lid, thinking of jumping as I drank.  I eventually passed out and woke up in the cellar, neck-deep in grain, feeling as if I actually had died.”

A moody silence had descended and Scott reached out to rub Jaal’s knee in comforting circles.  Jaal chuckled. “I am sorry, it was not a good story.  But it doesn’t hurt me anymore.”  His hand closed on Scott’s, their eyes met, and their smiles were divine.

Jaal seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, “Never have I ever been in a physical fight with loved ones.”

Scott, Sara, and Evfra drank immediately.

“Ours was with each other,” Scott said.

“Yep.  A few times,” Sara confirmed.

“Well, just sibling fighting, right?” Cora asked.  “Not like… _fighting_ fighting.”

“No, definitely fighting fighting,” Scott confirmed.  “She was a hellion.”

“And you were a nark,” Sara simpered.

“What about you, Evfra?” Jaal asked.

Evfra groaned.  “I don’t like this game.”

“Come _on,_ Evfra, just tell us!” Scott insisted.

Evfra cleared his throat, looking down at his feet.  “It was after my first Vesaal.  I had returned home, feeling quite proud of my work with the Resistance.  I was only a foot soldier then, but it... went to my head.  When I returned home, my father was disgraced by my actions - how full of myself I had become.  How cruel.  He kept quiet, only gave me disapproving looks.  Until he caught me trying to pull rank against my young cousin.  My cousin had found an ahdi den and taken a pup and raised it up to be docile.  I wanted the whelp… and so I took it and threatened to send the Resistance after him if told anyone.

“My father, unbeknownst to me, was in the other room and heard everything  He forced me to give it back.  I struck him.  And he hit back.  We fought for hours, it felt like, though it was only a few moments.  My father won, as he always did, and I left to lick my wounds in the yard.

“That was the night the kett came,” he added somberly.  “They killed my father.  Took my cousin and me.  I….” he trailed off.

There was nothing but silence.  Evfra could feel the tension in the air, the horror and the sympathy.  He didn’t want any of it - this had been why he didn’t want to share his story.  This was supposed to have been a night of celebration - it was supposed to be happy. It was his last night with the woman he loved, his last night in the foreseeable future.

_The woman he loved._

He looked up to find Sara with tears swimming in her eyes.  She wiped at them quickly, saying, “Um, so, I think we should disband this shitty game and dance.”  She grabbed Evfra’s hands and pulled him to his feet.  “Dance with me?”

“We tried this already-” he began to protest, but Sara would not be cowed. She pulled him out into the clearing, wrapping her arms around him.  His hands secured around her waist and the pair weaved slightly, moving slowly. It wasn’t a dance, per say, but Evfra felt the anxiety from his memories of that night leave him as they held one another and swayed.

He wasn’t sure how long they had stayed like that, but it felt like a blissful eternity before Sara pulled back, smiling faintly. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes,” he replied smoothly.

She squeezed his hand before ducking back to the couch to hug her brother and kiss Jaal’s cheek.  The two waved goodbye to Evfra, and then Sara was back, taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

They strolled the empty corridors hand in hand.  Evfra was glad that the Milky Way races were so approving of the angara - he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to love Sara and not be able to show it, not be able to touch her when he felt like it.

It could have been that the angara terrified the Milky Way species - that they thought the angara wouldn’t allow them onto their worlds.  It could have been an alliance out of necessity and not respect.  But Evfra didn’t mind so much anymore.

When they arrived at Sara’s room, she ducked into the adjoining bathroom, saying she had to get her makeup off before she died.  Evfra had learned that she was quite fond of exaggeration, so he wasn’t too concerned.  He sat on her couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

The memory was fresh in his mind, like a wound that would never heal.  It had felt… good, almost, to talk about it.  Cathartic.  But he had not intended to ruin anyone’s night.  He hadn’t intended to make Sara cry.

She probably hated him now.

The bathroom door swooshed open and Sara’s hesitant voice said, “Don’t turn around, just… stay there.”  He heard her feet padding toward him and had to suppress the urge to turn anyway.  Her hands were suddenly on his neck, so cold they made him shudder.  “I was planning this for a few days now, but after tonight… I get it if you’re not interested. I just wanted to… you know.  Do something special.”

“Do something special?” he repeated, not understanding.

“Just… take off your soft suit.”

Evfra stood cautiously, beginning to turn, but Sara yelped. “No! No, don’t look - just remove your suit and sit back down.”

Evfra was baffled by the request but did as asked.  His underclothes were light and breathable, which made the room suddenly very cold on his skin.  He sat down, forcing back a shudder.  Sara seemed to notice it, though.  “SAM, could you turn the temperature up to 26 Celsius?  And... some music, please.”   

“Yes, Pathfinder.”

The heat flowed into the room gradually, and then there was a gentle hum of music - something dark and rhythmic. “A little louder?” she asked. And up the volume went.  Sara made an appreciative noise before adding, “Thanks, SAM.  Could you turn off your logs until sunrise?”

“Done.  Goodnight, Pathfinder.”

“Goodnight, SAM.”  She let out a little sigh before saying, “I feel stupid, but… just bear with me.”

“Can I turn around?” Evfra asked, still confused.

“No, um.  No.  Just….” She trailed off and then sighed.  Her feet were silent as she rounded the couch to stand in front of him, the music making everything harder to hear.

Her hair was down in mussed waves and, despite what she had said about taking her makeup off, it was still very much on.  She even sported red lips that almost confused Evfra with how vibrant they were.  

And her outfit _. Stars,_ Evfra thought, mouth watering at the sight of her.  She was in a close-fitted, sheer material, black in color, that hugged her curves.  There was a small slip of cloth over her sex, but her breasts were bare under the material.  Her legs were covered in a matching material up to her knees.

“I’ve never really… done this before,” she said haltingly.  “I don’t really know… what to do.”

Evfra reached out to her and pulled her close, pressing his face into her stomach, kissing her navel through the scratchy, but pleasing, material. Her hands caressed over the top of his head.  He could feel her heartbeat pounding.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“I love it,” he breathed, pulling back to look up at her.  “You are breathtaking.”  A hand caressed over her calves.  "What are these called?"

Sara laughed.  "Stockings."

"Stockings," he repeated.  "I like these... stockings."

She smiled.  It seemed that some praise was all she needed to hear because she pushed him back against the couch, climbing up to straddle his waist.  She began moving against him, grinding into him, pressing her blood-colored lips to his neck, his jaw, his chin.

Evfra’s arms went to wrap around her, but she pushed them off, eyes mischievous.  “You can’t touch.  That’s one of the rules.”

Evfra growled.  “That is a stupid rule.”

Sara shrugged, smirking, and climbed off of him.  She began moving, like how the humans danced - hips swaying, arms weaving.  And this time, Evfra saw the appeal.  He admired how her ass moved, how her hair shimmied.

And then she was leaning back, legs on either side of his, moving above him, teasing him, not touching him, but just barely.

Evfra groaned, feeling arousal taking over.  He wanted to shove his underclothes off and grab her by her hips, pulling her down on top of him. To feel the velvety caress of her around him.

She glanced over she shoulder at him.  “I think I feel something going on down here. ” She dipped just a bit lower, brushing across his already erect cock.

Evfra felt as if he was losing his mind.  He couldn’t handle not being able to touch her, not feeling her skin on his. He grabbed her loose hair in his hand and tugged her back against him, securing her waist with his free arm.

Sara gasped and mewled in pleasure, going still in his arms for a moment before slowly sliding down so she could continue moving against him.  “Feisty tonight?” she breathed.

“It seems I am not the only one,” he snarled, the hand on her hair moving down to the apex of her legs, shoving the strip of cloth to the side and rubbing his finger across her clit.  She thrashed slightly, losing her tempo, a sharp moan slipping from her lips.

“I was supposed to be teasing you,” she gasped.  “Not the other way around.”

“You had your turn, now it is mine,” he breathed, bundled fingers finding her passage and sliding inside.  She groaned against the resistance - there was probably some pain there, but it seemed to be driving her wild.  She was moving her hips sharply against his hand, breaths coming out in whimpers.

Her exhilaration was making it hard for Evfra to see past the clouds of desire.  “Perhaps I should stop,” he began softly, stilling his bundled fingers.  “Since I am supposed to be teasing you.”

“No,” she whined, “Evfra, please-”

He began moving again, shoving his fingers roughly inside of her while she rode them, her body starting to tremble.  He now knew what that meant and knew that she was close to a release. Her first of many tonight, if he had any say in it.

He released her waist and tugged on her hair again, her head falling back onto his shoulder, lips parted in a moan.  And then she was gasping, shuddering, her passage tightening painfully around his fingers.  But he didn’t remove them, he kept shoving them in and out of her, relishing in her cries.

When she stilled, he removed his fingers from her and kissed her neck.  “Would you like to move this to the bed?” he asked.

She nodded weakly, pushing herself off of him and almost tumbling to the ground.  He grabbed her quickly, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.  He set her down gently, and she smirked at him.

“Going sweet so soon?  I was kind of getting fond of forceful Evfra.”

Evfra chuckled.  “Well, you look like you need a break… being such a frail human.”

Sara rolled her eyes.  “No break needed here, cowboy. Try me.”

Evfra undressed in seconds, grabbing her legs and pulling her toward him so she was half on the bed, the bottom half dangling off of the side.  Evfra leaned down on top of her, one hand at the side of her head, the other between her legs, guiding himself inside of her.

Sara was gasping and moaning immediately, her hips arching up against him as he shoved inside of her.  Her nails raked against his chest and he snarled, grabbing her left wrist in one hand, her right wrist in the other, shoving them up above her head.  Her wrists were so small that he was able to secure them in one hand, the other going to her face, thumb running across her lower lip.

Her tongue darted out, licking his finger, eyes watching him with unfiltered desire.  It made him groan seeing something so feral in another’s eyes, knowing it was all for him.  And in such gorgeous eyes, at that.  The green seemed to darken around her pupils.  Darken with lust, he liked to think.

“Harder,” she moaned.

And Evfra complied, shoving himself into her so hard it nearly hurt him.  Her wrists struggled against his hand that held them, fighting for freedom, but he did not let up on the pressure.  Her body was thrashing against him, her eyes dark with longing, her mouth turned up into the most devilish smile he had ever seen.

He snarled as he watched her smirk and shake below him.  His mouth fell to her throat, feeling the pulse pounding below his mouth.  He bit down, hard, and her cry was like that of a wounded bird.  He was momentarily terrified that he actually hurt her, but she began panting, “Yes, Evfra, oh please, _yes.”_

He bit down again, sucking the flesh into his mouth, amazed at how thin it was.  He shoved himself into her, no more than a rutting ahdi, no more than an animal.  

But to his credit, he was evidently a very skilled animal.  

Sara came again, screaming Evfra’s name, back arching off of the bed.  Evfra shoved her back down, moving his bites down her chest to her breasts.  She kept whimpering even after her orgasm, rocking back against him, their pelvises hammering into one another.

“One more,” Evfra breathed against her ear, nipping it.

“One… more?” she repeated, gasping.

“I want you to come for me once more.” he murmured.  “Once more before I finish.”

The words made her shiver around him.  “You getting greedy?” she teased between panting.

“Very,” he murmured, kissing down her sternum.  “You bring it out in me.”  He pulled out of her so quickly she gasped.  He went to his knees shoved his face into her, tasting her wetness and groaning.  She was so sweet, so smooth against his face.

It wasn’t long before she was bucking, shoving herself against his mouth, fingernails digging against the crest of his head. He sucked her clit hard, nipping gently at the sensitive nub until Sara was screaming - wordless shouts that reverberated through the room…  and probably down the hall.

When he pulled away, Sara’s chest was covered in scratches from clawing at herself while she orgasmed. Evfra hadn’t been sure he could be more aroused, but somehow that did it.

“Wait,” she breathed when he descended to push himself inside of her.  “Wait, just… get on the bed.”  Evfra opened his mouth to question but Sara put her hand over his mouth roughly.  “Shut up and get on the bed.”

Evfra did as asked. As Sara slid off of the bed, he took her place, confused but intrigued.  Sara lowered herself to her knees in much the same way Evfra had done between her legs.  And then her mouth was on his cock and galaxies exploded in front of his eyes.

“Stars,” he whispered.  He felt Sara’s muffled chuckle and the vibrations nearly brought him to his orgasm right then and there.  The electricity was flowing from him into Sara’s mouth, causing a buzzing sensation in addition to everything else she was doing.

“Sara,” he groaned.

She grabbed one of his hands, placing it on the back of her head, and he gripped her hair, pushing her down.

He felt the pressure at the base of his spine building.  “Sara,” he growled.  “Sara, get on top of me.  Now.”

Sara reluctantly pulled herself away from his cock, grinning, climbing on top of Evfra.  Her wetness allowed her to slide onto him without trouble.  “Weren’t enjoying my mouth?” she asked softly as she rode him.

“Your mouth is incredible,” he said, “but I want to see your face when I release.”

Sara’s smile became soft and her pace slowed, became deeper.  Her hips swiveled as she rose up and lowered herself down, her walls tightening around him.

Evfra moaned, reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands, pinching the nipples lightly, delighting in her whimpers.  She leaned down, kissing him deeply, tongue worming between his lips and into his mouth, swirling around his.  When their mouths parted, Sara remained above him, hovering, her eyes gentle and sweet, her lips quirked into a soft smile.

“Sara,” Evfra whispered, kissing her jaw.  “I love you.” Evfra grimaced immediately. It had just slipped out of his foolish mouth.

Sara hesitated for a moment before finding her rhythm again.  She didn’t respond for a few breaths and Evfra was already feeling his emotions retreating behind the steel wall in his mind. And then her mouth was on his cheek and she murmured, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hear you saying that?”

Evfra sighed into her neck, relishing in the feel of her, the adoration in her tone, her words. “Do you?” Evfra asked hesitantly.

Sara chuckled, hands caressing over his chest as she rose up, a goddess above her loyal subject.  “I do, Evfra.  Of course I do.”

He sat up and pulled her into him, burying his face into her neck, tongue rolling across her collarbone and the hollow of her neck.  She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head.

He finally came with his arms wrapped around her and mouth on her bruising neck.  She kissed along the side of his face, holding him close as he shuddered and jerked.  When he finally stilled, he laid back on the bed, chest rising and falling in harsh breaths.  Sara laid down on top of him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the seam there.

“Thank you,” he breathed when his racing non-thoughts finally subsided.  

“For what?” she giggled, kissing his jaw.

“For this,” he said simply.  “For this night.  For... loving me.”

“Hey,” she murmured, stroking his cheek.  “The night isn’t over yet, right?  We still have plenty of time.  And,” she added, “it was love at first sight for me.  You were just a bit late figuring it out.”

Evfra laughed and pulled her into him, kissing her.  After a few moments, he murmured, “Can I ask something?”

“Anything.”

“What is your middle name?”

Sara sighed, exasperated.  “No, not that question.”

“Please?”

“It is so embarrassing,” she groaned.  When he didn’t back down, she sighed.  “Arabella.”

It took Evfra a moment to realize her frustration.  “Sara… Arabella.”  He snickered.

“Hey,” she pouted.

“It’s beautiful.  And silly.  But beautiful,” he assured her, kissing her forehead.  “I love it.”

Sara chuckled and tucked her head against his chest.  “Well… I’m suddenly more okay with it now.”


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five, in which Evfra has a surprise delivery. SMUT WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, damnit. The chapter's title song is "Drop the Game," by Flume ft. Chet Faker. SMUT WARNING! Please enjoy!

Evfra looked at the sky, how the reds slowly faded into purples and then black.  The stars shimmered, muted here in comparison to Meridian.  But he stared out at them and thought of Sara.

It had been over a month.  His work with the Resistance had slowed with the kett’s defeat and retreat from Voeld.  His fighters were picking off stragglers with ease and the negative reports and the requisition orders had slowed drastically.

It was good, good for his people.  But not for him personally.  It gave him too much time to himself.  Too much time to think, to worry.

Every morning he managed to speak with Sara, hear her voice.  It was tinged with tiredness from scanning planets, surveying the habitable ones, sending notes back home to the Nexus. She was always exhausted when they spoke, close to nodding off, but she never wanted to end the call.

“Go to sleep,” he would order, trying to sound stern.

But she would chuckle and murmur, “Just a few more minutes.  I can’t sleep until I hear your voice for a few more minutes.”

They would talk softly, their voices halting. Sometimes Sara’s would be thick with emotion, thick with tears, thick with words about missing him, wanting to see him.  Sometimes she would be excited from a discovery or the prospect of going home to Meridian and taking a long, hot soak in a tub.

He hadn’t received a call from her that morning and the worry had set in.  By afternoon he received a message from her that set his concerns aside.

_ Hey you. _

_ I'm so sorry I missed our call this morning - things have been hectic.  We’ve wrapped up our business here and are planning a jump soon.  I’ll be sure to talk with you in the morning - evening your time.  Probably late.  I hope you’ll wait up for me. _

_ I miss you.  Stay strong (and clear, Jaal would remind me to add).  We’ll see each other soon, I promise! _

_ Sara _

Evfra had read and reread the message more times than he could count.  He traced the words, the Shelesh translation and the English originals.  He traced her name and remembered the feeling of tracing the scars on her stomach, the sharp slant of her cheekbones.

His heart hurt - so much so that he began to worry that love was too much pain to bear.  His chest felt hollow without her.  It had been easier the first week, but every day grew more difficult, more insufferable.

He knew he was being clingy.  He knew it was because this was the first woman he had ever loved deeply and trusted so wholly.   But even knowing that didn’t help the pain.

The darkness had overtaken the sky when a rush of activity filled the Resistance Headquarters.  He had been about to go see what was happening when a squad leader rushed up to him.

“Evfra, there’s been a delivery for you,” he said, unable to keep the smile from his face.  “It’s rather large, we didn’t want to move it in ourselves.”

Evfra furrowed his brow.  “A delivery?” he repeated.  

He followed the angara out into the breezeway and his heart stuttered.  

Sara was there, smirking that little smirk of hers, hands on her hips.  Jaal and Scott - who was now standing on his own two legs without assistance - were further back, watching with the mischievous grins of playful children.

“Sara,” he breathed.

Sara spread her arms, completely unabashed despite being surrounded by curious angara.  Evfra stared at her, also suddenly unaware of all of the eyes on them.  He ran to her, sweeping her up into his arms.  She laughed, tucking her face into his neck and he held her close, whispering, “Why did you not tell me you were coming?”

“Surprise?” she offered.

Evfra put her back on the ground, kissing her gently, ignoring the looks of surprise and amusement from those around him.  “I rarely like surprises.  But this…” he squeezed her hands in his.  “I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you,” she replied, tears already beading in her eyes.  “I just… I needed to see you.”

He kissed her again, smoothing a hand across the back of her head, under her ponytail, and along her neck.  Their foreheads touched and Evfra felt complete for the first time in over a month.

“You’ve seen my place,” she breathed softly.  “How about you show me yours?”

Evfra pulled back from her, glancing around at those still staring.  “Get back to work.”  He took Sara’s hand and led her back to where Jaal and Scott were standing, leaning on one another, grinning like idiots.

“You two have a good night,” Scott said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” she groaned, punching his shoulder as they passed.

They walked through Aya, through the empty market and along the residential quarter.  Sara’s face was lifted and she was breathing deeply, admiring the flowering trees and bicis plants.  “It’s so beautiful here,” she murmured.  “So much better than anything we saw in Sabeng, I can tell you that for a goddamn fact.”

They hadn’t reached his home yet, his home that was set back and away from the others.  Even so, he stopped walking and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply.  He didn’t care that anyone could see them through the multitude of windows in all of the homes.  He didn’t care that they could be interrupted at any time, by anyone.

She moaned sweetly against his lips, hands caressing down his arms.  “What do you say to some dinner and vids?” she asked, curling into his grasp.

“It sounds perfect,” he agreed before picking her up in his arms, making her shriek in surprise.  He ran the rest of the way to his home, Sara bouncing against his chest.

Once they were inside, he finally set her down.  She was grinning widely.  “You know, when humans get married, it’s a weird old custom for one of the partners to carry the other over the threshold.”

Evfra felt his neck flush at her words, but she was smirking at him, knowing which buttons to push to make him uncomfortable.  It was a slightly annoying, but also endearing.  She made him step out of his comfort zone.

And so, realizing this, he tried to smirk back.  “Are you trying to tell me that you want me to bond with you?  Make this forever?”

It was her turn to blush, rubbing the back of her neck, nails scraping against the skin.  “Evfra-”

He chuckled, feeling a slight sting at the reaction. But he reminded himself that it had been in jest and then leaned in to kiss her.  “I am just… messing on you.”

Sara snorted, pressing her forehead against his.  “I think you mean messing  _ with  _ me.”

“What did I say?”

“Basically that you were shitting on me, I guess?”

Evfra laughed, amazed at the barking sound that slid out of his mouth unbidden. “Well, I have no intention of doing that.”

“Good,” she grinned, pulling away to slide out of her jacket and kick her shoes and socks off.  She put them all in the corner by the door, her arms seeming more muscular than the last time he had seen her.  Or perhaps he had just forgotten in their time apart.  They were also speckled with scratches - some small, some deep and jagged.

“What happened here?” he asked, guiding her to sit with him on the couch, tracing the skin below a particularly savage gash.  

She sighed before forcing a smile.  “Don’t get mad?”

Evfra didn’t like when people said that.  He found it hard to agree to those terms when the situations were usually so terrible.  “What happened?”

Her eyes went down to their clasped hands.  “I got reckless on one of the planets… we nicknamed it Namazu from an old Earth mythology - a god of earthquakes. The planet was plagued with them - we saw at least one earthquake every day we were there.  And one day, we stumbled across this… this cavern thing.  And I jumped right in.  I mean, I had the jump jets, I knew I couldn’t get hurt.”

“Sara,” Evfra growled.

“I just,” she began, voice floundering.  “I wasn’t thinking.  The bottom wasn’t the bottom and it crumbled under me and I kind of…” she sighed.  “Tumbled down deeper and didn’t activate the jump jets, smashed my head on a rock and collected all of this nonsense as a souvenir.”

Evfra sighed deeply, running a hand over the left side of her head, feeling a bump.  It was large still - he wondered how horrible it had been when it happened.  A concussion would have been likely, maybe even necessary, from a blow like that.  But she was trying to hide how dangerous things were for her - trying to keep him in the dark and so that he wouldn’t worry.  He hated it, but he also knew he would have done the same thing.   “I should kill Jaal for letting this happen.”

“Evfra, I’m fine,” she insisted, a finger running along the scar on his face.  “It is nothing as bad as this, at least.  And Jaal can’t be responsible for my own idiocy.”

“You need to be more careful.”  He leaned into her touch, reveling in her cool fingers, even the rough callouses from rock climbing and gun wielding.

“I will,” she promised, kissing his chin.  “I will.”

“What about the signal you were investigating?”

“No idea,” she shrugged.  “We couldn’t find anything and we scoured the planets with our scanners.”

“Strange,” Evfra murmured.  Sara nodded absently and Evfra asked, “Dinner?”

“Dinner,” she confirmed.

The pair foraged through Evfra’s cold box and found some nutrient paste and tavum.  They drank and ate while discussing Evfra’s lack of a job - how everything was working out and that meant Evfra had nothing but free time.  They discussed Jaal and Scott, who, even after being in close quarters for over a month, were still playful and sweet with one another.

“I think they’re planning on making things official soon,” she confided, eyes sparkling.

“It is so soon,” Evfra said, but then shrugged.  “But that is how angara are.”

“Is that how you are?” Sara asked coyly.

Evfra cleared his throat.  “What of Scott?  Is he also thinking of making things official?  He wishes to bond… marry?”

Sara smiled, knowing that he changed the topic.  She didn’t press, though.  “I think if Jaal suggested running away and eloping together tonight, Scott would be thrilled.  They are so in love.  It’s… it’s fantastic, really.”

Evfra pondered over her words for a moment, trying to digest them.  If Sara had suggested they bond tonight, this very evening, what would he do?  How would he react?  

There would be things to discuss, he realized.  If they would live apart or together.  If he would step down as Resistance leader, go to Meridian or join her crew. If she would step down from her adventures to stay with him on Aya.  If she would take a different role in the Initiative, living together on Meridian or one of the colonies.  Maybe Voeld or Eos. Definitely not Kadara or Elaaden.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Sara asked while sipping on the tavum.

There was that phrase again.  It made him smile hearing it for some strange reason.  “I was just thinking about… logistics.”

“Logistics for what?”

Evfra sighed and looked at her pointedly, trying to come up with a way to tell her the truth without telling her the whole truth.  “What would happen if there was a union,” he said vaguely, hoping she assumed he meant Scott and Jaal.

Which she did.  “What kind of logistics?”

“Well… what will they do?  Will they continue serving on your ship together?  Is there a… a mandate of some kind, saying mates cannot serve on the same vessel?  Will one of them retire, take a job on Meridian or a colony?  Will they both retire?  What of children?  Will they begin looking into adoptions immediately, or take time?  If one - or both - of them retires, will they begin to loathe the other for losing their chance at adventure?”

Sara’s face softened.  “Evfra… you’re worried about them.”

“Of course I am,” he said, sharper than he needed to.   _  And us,  _ he added mentally.

She leaned back in her chair, watching him for a moment.  She finally said, “The Initiative is fine with them serving together - my only directive about it was that they can’t both be with me when I’m planetside.  You know - cutting down on the chance of them saving each other over their pathfinder, I guess.  And that order is already in effect. I’m not sure if they’d retire - I think it would be likely.  Jaal has always enjoyed the adventure, but he’s been less thrilled recently.  Danger is scarier when you have someone to live for, you know?”

Evfra nodded.  He did know.

“And Scott has never really… the only reason we came here was that doors were closing for us in the Milky Way.  My dad’s reputation was eking out and ruining ours.  Scott didn’t want all of this jet-setting; he wanted to find a homeworld, put in a resignation, live on the beach, and surf.  I think if Jaal asked him to quit, he would do it in a heartbeat.”

“What about you?” Evfra asked, regretting it.

“Me?”

“If your partner, lover, mate, asked you to quit… would you?”

She watched him for a long time, eyes boring into his as if they were trying to see into his soul.  “I don’t know,” she said finally.  “I mean… I guess it all depends.  Unlike Scott, I do love the work.  I love the exploration.  I mean… I used to do stuff like this when I was in the Milky Way, too.  I was only on peacekeeping duty, but I got to be there in the dirt, analyzing ancient civilizations, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the brightest scientists of our time.  It was… exhilarating.  Every time I get to a new planet, every time my boots hit the ground… it’s a feeling I can’t even describe.”

The two stared at one another in silence before Sara hesitantly asked, “What about you?  Would you leave the Resistance if I… if your mate… asked you to?”

Evfra cleared his throat.  “I would.”

One of Sara’s eyebrows arched.  “You would, huh?  That easily?”

“I am… too old for this,” he sighed.  “I have been for some time.  My heart has never been in it - it was necessity that drove me here.  It has made me angry, tense.  And now there is little need for me here. I have four men who are younger and equally as skilled and trustworthy as myself.  I am just… tired.  And with the kett’s retreat… it seems that I am wasting time here.”

Sara stood and graced over to him, slipping into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  Her mouth was sweet with tavum.  Evfra groaned into it, more content with her being so close.  One arm went around her waist, his free hand sliding across her thigh.

“Evfra,” she murmured, pulling back from his lips.  “Do you really want to leave the Resistance?”

“I have for some time,” he confirmed.  “But in doing so, I would have no home.  This home is for the Resistance leader.”

Sara tucked her face into the crook of his neck, kissing the sharp collarbone beneath his underclothes.  “You know, they’re building a place for me on Meridian….  I mean, don’t feel like you’d have to move into my place, of course, but…. I am sure we could get a place built up for you if you wanted.  If you didn’t want to share mine.”

He pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her shampoo, the soft, heady floral mix.  “How would the others feel about that? An angara living on their homeworld?”

“I doubt it will be an issue.  Besides, we know at least one other angara will be there,” she chuckled against his neck.

“I suppose we do,” he agreed.  He wasn’t sure how he was able to speak past his heartbeat clogging his throat.  She was asking him to move in with her.  Or into her home, anyway.  She was dedicated to her work, something he had guessed before but now knew for sure.  She would be gone for long stretches of time, leaving him alone in a home that was built for her.  Probably somewhere near her brother, somewhere near the Hyperion.  He could imagine a small courtyard separating her home and Scott’s - close enough that a stout yell could hail the other sibling.

And Evfra’s one friend in the universe would be there, too, right across the way from him.  He would never be alone if that was the case - Evfra would grumble and Jaal would be there in an instant, offering optimism and sweetness.

“You’re so quiet,” Sara began slowly.  “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong,” he said, patting her thigh.  “I was just… thinking.”  He wrapped one arm under her legs and stood, lifting her up with him.  “Vids?”

“Vids,” she confirmed, but she sounded concerned.  He didn’t blame her, but it was a conversation that was difficult for him to have right then.  He needed some time to process, time to think.

He set her down on the couch and dimmed the lights in the room, grabbing a blanket from his bed.  Evenings on Aya were chilly and the last thing he needed was her dying of cold because she was too worried about his mood to ask for a blanket.  He started the vid and sat beside her, smoothing the blanket over her legs.  

She kissed his cheek.  “You’re so sweet.”  She settled against his side, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her shoulders.  They sat like that for only a few minutes before she pulled back, rubbing a hand down his chest and resting it between his legs, a smile twitching across her lips.

“Eager?” he asked, trying to keep the desire out of his voice.  His cock was already hardening at her touch, though.

She smirked. “I haven’t been even  _ close _ to feeling this good in over a month.  Of course I’m eager.”  Her hand smoothed across his shaft slowly, stroking.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself in our absence?” he asked, trying to focus on his words and not the fire in his abdomen.

“You mean masturbating?  Um… no, actually.  I’ve been too tired or too annoyed to even think about it, honestly.”  Her hand stilled for a moment.  “Have you?”

“Have I…?”

“Been taking care of yourself.”

He was suddenly quite self-conscious.  It was sexy thinking of her rubbing herself in her bed, head tilted back in ecstasy while thinking about him.  Him doing so?  Not so much.

“I… have.”

Her smile stretched so wide that he thought it might fall off her face.  “Oh?” she breathed, leaning into him, mouth brushing across his ear as she whispered.  “What do you think about when you do?”  Her hand had begun moving again, soft and slow.

“You,” he answered honestly.  “Your hair fanned out on your pillow.  The taste of you on my tongue. The feel of you on top of me, surrounding me.”

She moaned softly in his ear.  “Yeah?  When would you… take care of yourself?”

“Sara,” he murmured, “is this something you want to talk about?”

“Tell me,” she insisted, almost whining.  “It turns me on.”

He sighed softly.  “Every night I would come home, alone, thinking of you.  Thinking of your voice.  Your neck, the way your eyes shone….”  He trailed off, eyes closing, head lolling onto the couch back.   “And most mornings after we spoke.  The ones where your voice filled with excitement or love.  We would end those calls and I could not… contain it.”

She chuckled, her hand speeding up slightly, pulling back from his ear, eyes on his face.  “I want to watch you.”

“What?” he asked, confused, eyes opening to meet hers.  

“I haven’t seen you masturbate,” she replied, leaning in to trail kisses along his jaw.  “I want to.”

“But you are here,” he protested.  “Why take care of myself when I could be taking care of you?  Of us?”

“Because I want to see you,” she replied.  With a smirk, she added, “Wouldn’t you like to see me?  Know what I look like while I pleasure myself thinking of you?”

The thought made his cock spring up even more.  It wasn’t something he had ever thought of doing, even thought was possible to do with someone else.  But it excited him.

“Yes,” he breathed. He stood abruptly, picking her up in his arms and taking her into the adjoining room, not bothering to turn the vid off.  He dropped her onto the bed where she bounced, giggling.  And then he removed his underclothes, watching her drink him in, the smile on her face widening.

“I've missed you so much,” she said, staring at his cock.

“Me, or this?” he asked, stroking his hand along the shaft, watching her.

Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lower lip, a soft moan escaping her lips.  “Both.  But all I’m thinking about right now is _ that.” _

He took his hand away from himself and leaned down to grasp her close fitted pants, tugging them down her hips and legs.  She giggled, leaning back to give him better leverage.  He then leaned down, grasping the thin slip of underwear in his teeth, pulling it off of her slowly.

Her breath was coming fast, chest rising and falling sharply.  By the time he tossed her underwear out of his mouth, she was squirming in anticipation.  He slid her tank top off and was amazed to find that there wasn’t a bra underneath this time. A groan escaped his lips at the sight of her perfect bare breasts.

“I’ve been dreaming about your mouth on them,” she whispered, wiggling her shoulders slightly, her breasts swaying with the movement.  

Evfra descended on them, one nipple in his mouth while his hand squeezed the other.  He switched between them, relishing in the feel of them hardening in his mouth.  Sara moaned and wriggled, one hand keeping her upright and the other scratching across the flaps at the back of his neck.

After a few minutes, she pushed his face back, smirking.  “You’re supposed to be taking care of yourself, remember?”

“And you?” he breathed against her nipple, making the skin pucker even more as she shuddered.

“I’ll take care of myself, too,” she acquiesced.  And one of her hands darted between her legs, her middle finger slowly rubbing circles around her clit.  “I want to watch you,” she whispered, voice thick with need.  “Let me come while I watch you.”  

Evfra stood in front of her, her legs on either side of his.  He grasped his cock and began stroking it, watching her finger move between the velvety folds.  Her eyes were intently roving between his cock and his face, moaning as she took in the sight of him.  “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” she murmured.  “I’ve been aching for it all day.  Knowing I would be seeing you.  Feeling you.”

Evfra growled at the words, seeing stars.  How easily she affected him.  “Every day has been a torture without you,” he agreed.  “I cannot stand it.  Not being able to touch you, see you, whenever I want.”

“And how often is that?”

“Every second,” he admitted.

Her smile was wolfish, predatory, and her finger began to speed up as it rubbed across the top of her clit.  His voice hitched and his hand began to speed up, too.

“Evfra,” she breathed, head leaning back, ponytail brushing across the bed as she did.  “I’ve been… ungh, I’ve been waiting for this for… oh God… since the Tempest left Meridian.  Since….” she let out a moan, face raised to stare at his, her body beginning to shudder.

Evfra leaned over, his free hand caressing her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, and Sara’s body seized, her mouth parting, eyes closing.  She yelped and groaned, hips swiveling, finger stopping as she orgasmed.  

Evfra shuddered at how beautiful she was, at how just watching her made him feel.  He lowered himself between her legs and lapped at her, drinking her in, delighting in the feel of her, in her taste.

Sara groaned softly, hands caressing over his head, and then chuckled.  “What about you?”

“I am still working,” he said, licking her labia.

“But I can’t see you,” she complained.

He stood up reluctantly, licking his lips, and sped up, watching her lean back to watch him, her body still trembling slightly.  He felt his release coming and tilted his head back, breath bursting from his lips in harsh pants.

Sara sat up quickly, leaning forward to kiss the head of his cock, licking the skin, whispering, “Come for me.”  Another lick, this time from head to the base of his cock and back again.  “I want to taste you,” she breathed.

That was enough.  He grunted, growling, and then her mouth was around him, sucking, swallowing everything his cock pumped out of him.

Evfra nearly fell on top of her, nearly crushed her, but he managed to roll to the side of her on the bed, gasping and groaning.  Sara wiped her mouth, looking smug, and lowered herself beside him, head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

“Thank you,” he breathed when he was finally able to speak.  He bent his head to kiss her mouth, breathing in the slight scent of sweat and the strong smell of sex.

“It was my pleasure,” she returned, grinning.  “I should be thanking you.  You taste wonderful, by the way.  Almost as good as you smell,” she added with a chuckle, kissing his collarbone.

The pair fell asleep in one another’s arms, exhausted and exhilarated.  Evfra hadn’t been sure how long he would have her, have her in his arms, but he did know that tomorrow morning she would be right there. Her voice would be in his room, not over a comm.  And she would be beside him, warm and inviting - not light years away, yearning for him as much as he did for her.  


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six, in which Sara asks Evfra to come to the Nexus with her. SMUT WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. This chapter's title song is from Arctic Monkeys - "R U Mine?" SMUT (as usual!) WARNING.

Evfra awoke late.  The sun was streaming through the open patio door that attached to his bedroom, and the sound of birds wafted in on the warm breeze.

And then Evfra smelled it - something rich and heavenly, something he couldn’t identify.

And then he realized he was hearing voices talking in the main room.

Evfra glanced behind him, finding the place Sara had slept empty but made up crisply, the pillow fluffed.  He had heard she was impeccably tidy, but he hadn’t expected her to make his bed, especially not while he was still on it.

He got to his feet, teetering a little, realizing he was thirsty and slightly hungover.  He hadn’t remembered drinking much tavum the night before, but he must have. He stumbled into his underclothes before wandering out into the main room, finding Sara and the Moshae at his small kitchen table, occupying the only two seats there.

Moshae Sjefa noticed him first, smiling gently.  “Good morning, Evfra.  The others were getting worried when you did not arrive in your typical fashion this morning.  I think they were planning a search party.”

Evfra groaned and leaned down to kiss the top of Sara’s mussed head.  “Good morning, Moshae.  As you can see, I am well.”

“So you are.”  Her smile took on a mischevious tilt.  “Sara was just telling me that she dismissed your alarm so you could sleep.  I assume you two had a… busy night?”

Sara cleared her throat and got to her feet, changing the subject effortlessly.  “Moshae, thank you so much for the bread - it smells fantastic.  How’d you find a recipe?”

“Your embassy put together a cookbook,” she replied, letting the change of topic go.  “The methods have mostly been retrofitted with native flora as not to upset our digestion if we chose to partake.”

“That’s fantastic,” Sara gushed.  “Moshae, you have to try it with me! And Evfra?”

“I would love a piece,” the Moshae twittered.

Evfra went into the kitchen with Sara, brushing a hand over her hip as she cut the loaf of still-warm bread, and then taking down three of the four small bowls - the only dishware that Evfra owned - placing the bread in them. She leaned back into him as she worked, her ass pressing firmly against the growing bulge in his underclothes.

“Sara,” he groaned, but she pulled back and smirked at him.  She didn’t say anything, taking two of the bowls to the table, leaving the third on the counter in front of Evfra.  He appreciated her tact and took a few moments to stand in the kitchen and compose himself.

When he rejoined the Moshae and Sara, Sara was raving about how wonderful the bread was.  “Did you make this yourself?” she asked.

“I did,” the Moshae replied, looking pleased with the praise.  “I was so relieved to hear you had made it back safely.  I know Evfra was concerned, though he wouldn’t speak of it to me, of course,” she chided him gently.

Sara chuckled, glancing back at Evfra who was leaning against the wall, struggling with the odd texture of the bread. “You were concerned about me, huh?”

Evfra scowled slightly.  “Sara, please do not tease me in front of the Moshae.”

Moshae Sjefa and Sara both laughed, sweet tinkling laughter that was affectionate instead of unkind.  They then spoke for a few minutes about Sara’s plans for the foreseeable future, and that was when Evfra’s heart nearly broke.

“We have to leave for the Nexus tonight,” she was saying, running a hand through her midnight locks.  “I need to meet with the other Pathfinders and talk about these phantom distress beacons that keep cropping up.  And after that… who knows?” she admitted with a shrug.

Moshae Sjefa glanced back at Evfra, noticing the grimace on his face and how he stiffened.  She had known Evfra for most of his adult life and knew his body language well - probably better than anyone.

“Well, do come and see me before you leave,” the Moshae said, reaching across the table to pat Sara’s arm.  “I have a few things to discuss with you, but I do not wish to interrupt your morning.  Evfra,” she added, “shall I tell them you won’t be in today?”

Evfra cleared his throat.  “I am....  I will stop by later.”  If Sara were leaving tonight, he would need something to take his mind off of the pain and anger.  Work was the only thing he could think of to fill the void.

As the Moshae was leaving, Jaal entered, looking as cheerful as ever.  “Sara,” he greeted, hugging her and kissing her cheek.  “Scott was wondering if you would want to go terrorize the market with him… ‘like the old days,’ I believe he said?”

Sara snorted and shook her head.  She glanced back at Evfra, and he nodded.  “Go.  I will see you later?”

“Soon,” she amended with a faint smile. “I need to talk to you about something, but it can wait.”  She ducked into the bathroom to fix her hair and dab on a little bit of makeup before heading out, kissing Evfra as she breezed past.

Once they were alone, Evfra let out a weary sigh and sank onto the couch. “You are leaving tonight?”

“We are,” Jaal confirmed.  “Did she not tell you?”

“No,” Evfra grumbled.  “She told the Moshae.”  

Jaal’s face sank.  “Perhaps she was just waiting to tell you?  Wanted last night to just be about the two of you?”

Evfra looked out the window, at the slender trees bowing in the breeze.  He knew Jaal was probably right - Jaal was always right about matters of this nature - but even so.  It hurt.

Jaal patted Evfra on the shoulder.  “Let us have some target practice.  Do we still have the course behind the Resistance Headquarters?”

“We do,” Evfra confirmed, already getting to his feet.  “I will change and meet you there?”

“I can wait,” Jaal said simply, kindly.  

Jaal was too good of a friend - much more than Evfra deserved.

 

* * *

 

Sara and Scott arrived at the Headquarters late in the afternoon, cheeks rosy with a slight sunburn. Jaal and Evfra were sitting behind Evfra’s desk, talking and watching the sun begin to sink on the horizon.  Reports were filed, and requisitions filled.  There was nothing left to do but relax. 

Sara placed a kiss on Evfra’s lips, and Scott slid onto Jaal’s lap, arms around his neck, covering his cheek in tiny kisses.  Jaal laughed and pulled him closer, nuzzling into him. Evfra watched them, a flare of jealousy erupting.  He wanted what they had desperately.  He wanted to be with Sara as Jaal was with Scott - effortlessly in love, always together.

Sara took his chin in her hand, turning it to look at her. Her face looked nervous, but she was trying to mask it with a smile.  “Wanna go for a walk with me?  It won’t take long, in case you have work or something.”

Evfra’s stomach dropped out.  This was the end.  The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes.  She was ending it.  “Of course,” he finally said.  It was better to get it taken care of now, get it over with.

They walked outside and down a trail toward one of the many forest-lined grottos.  Sara said nothing as they walked, instead busying herself with looking around at the flora and the water.  When they arrived at the water’s edge, she turned to him, taking his hands in hers.

“I… I’m going to say something kind of… sudden,” she forewarned, apologetic.

Evfra waited, trying to keep the emotion off of his face.  He didn’t need her feeling sorry, trying to make excuses, dragging things out longer than she needed to.

“I want you to come with us to the Nexus,” she breathed in a rush.  “Tonight.”

Evfra blinked a few times.  “What did you say?”

She flushed, her already pink sun-streaked cheeks flaming red. “I’m sorry, I just thought that, since you were complaining about being here without things to do… I thought maybe you might want to take a break?” she said, shrugging, looking away from his face.  She was biting her lower lip, looking awkward and terrified all at once. “I know you probably need time to get things in order before leaving, so you probably can’t come, but….”

Evfra couldn’t contain his relief. He swept her into his arms, his face burying into her neck, her ponytail tickling across his crown. “I thought…” he trailed off and shook his head, breathing in the scent of her.

She caressed the top of his head, chuckling softly.  “Thought what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied quickly, kissing her shoulder.  “I would love to accompany you.  I’d like to see your Nexus.”

She pulled back, her smile brilliant.  “Good.  I think you’ll like it -  especially the Cultural Center.”

Evfra didn’t know what she meant, but he smiled anyway.  

 

* * *

 

The Tempest departed at 2000 precisely.  Evfra was amazed at how smoothly it moved, at how effortless it all was.  The interior of the ship was less plush than he had expected, but the spaces were wide and full of room for movement, the accommodations sparse but comfortable. 

And then there was Sara’s room.  He had marveled at the gleaming floors and the mood lighting, the pictures of Sara and Scott, taken in the Milky Way and now scattered about the room in mismatched frames.  There was also a picture of her mother and father on one of her bedside tables.  And a picture of Evfra on the other.

It was a candid shot - he was in a three-quarter profile, a data pad in hand, looking stern.  He wasn’t sure when Sara had managed to get the photo, but it was crisp and clear and, if he was honest, quite flattering.

There were models of ships along her office corner wall and a small rodent in a plush cage equipped with a food and water dish, a litter tray, and a cave-like covered den.  Sara spoke to the rodent in a gentle falsetto, crooning at it, and the animal responded by squeaking and circling his habitat happily.  

“You’re adorable,” she cooed at it, dropping a pellet treat into the box.  “Not as adorable as Evfra, but close,” she added, winking at Evfra.  She wrapped her arms around him and murmured, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Jaal was thrilled to have Evfra on board, too.  They pair ate together that night in the mess while Sara, Scott, and Cora worked on completing reports and preparing for the meeting with Tann and the other Pathfinders.  The humans had taken over Sara’s bedroom to work, leaving Evfra to explore the ship with Jaal in tow.

“Most of the crew is sleeping,” Jaal began, “but Kallo and Gil will be up until the rest are awake.  Kallo, luckily, doesn’t need much sleep, but when he does, Suvi is quite good as a stand-in. Kallo has been working with her - soon we might have two pilots, which would take stress off of Kallo.”

Later in the evening, Scott found them tinkering with their rifles in Jaal’s room.  Scott was yawning and rubbing his eyes when he came in, smiling weakly.  “I need sleep asap.”

Jaal moaned an agreement.  “It is quite late.”

Scott glanced over at Evfra.  “Hey, welcome aboard, by the way.  We’re really glad you’re here - Sara especially, of course,” he added with a chuckle.  “She’s already heading to bed if you want to…?”

“Goodnight,” Evfra said, leaving his rifle where it was and practically jogging to her room.

As Scott said, she was already curled up under the covers, only her bare shoulders and head above the the sheets.  The lights were so dim that Evfra almost couldn’t see her, but the white of the covers accented her tanned skin perfectly.

“Come to bed?” she asked, voice tinged with tiredness.

Evfra was there in seconds, stripping out of his soft suit and underclothes, climbing into the bed to hold her close.  Everything was so soft - from the mattress to the sheets, to Sara herself. He curled into her, kissing her head, breathing in the smell of her hair.

“Is it okay if we just sleep?” she asked.  She sounded like she was nodding off already.

“Of course,” he replied, holding her closer.  “I am just glad to be here, to be with you.”

She sighed contentedly and was asleep in seconds.

 

* * *

 

The Nexus was a bustling hive of activity.  The Milky Way races all seemed completely at ease with the angara.  Training programs and cultural exchange programs offered the angara a chance to mingle after the Moshae's rescue - the angara had slowly begun trickling into the Nexus ever since.  Now Evfra saw at least a hundred of his kin milling about the receiving and docking areas, speaking with the other races, laughing.

Everything was gleaming and clean.  Hydroponics was fascinating, with all of the alien species of plants and flowers.  Evfra walked through the rows, admiring the flora.

As Sara had guessed, he was impressed with the Cultural Center and its scores of information on the races.  She had warned him that it was a sugar-coated version of their histories, but Evfra didn’t mind.  He had spent hours there, going from hologram to hologram, speaking with the curator, enjoying the cool air and the friendly tones of the VIs.

After Sara’s meeting with Tann and the Pathfinders, she found Evfra there.  

She grinned widely at his open amazement.  “So?  What do you think?”

“This is wonderful,” he breathed.

“We want to get a special room set up dedicated to the angara, too,” she said, thrilled at his pleasure, “once we have some extra room. It shouldn’t take long since we’re having so many people moving to Meridian. We’ll be able to get an exhibit up in no time - if we can count on some angara to help us with it.”

“Of course,” he said quickly.  “At the very least, the Moshae and Avela would be thrilled to help.”

“And maybe you could be the face of the VI?” she asked, grinning, running a hand over his chest.

Evfra knew his neck was flushing.  “No, someone younger, someone fresher faced.  Just look at the other VIs,” he said admiringly.  “Someone like Avela would be better for that.”

Sara snorted but didn’t press.  Instead, she took his hands in hers.  “I want to show you something.  It’s a secret, so you can’t tell anyone.  Only Scott and I know about it.”

Evfra chuckled.  “I am sure Jaal knows about it, too.”

“Not yet,” Sara acquiesced.  “But Scott is planning on showing him at the same time.  Are you willing to see it?”

“Of course,” he said easily, kissing her forehead.  There were eyes on them from curious bystanders, but he didn’t care. Sara made him less worried about such trivial things.

She led him to the tram, and they arrived at a place called Cryo Bay.  She walked him through long rows of pods, past doctors, and technicians.  Evfra gazed up at the pods in amazement.  “This is where you slept during the journey?”

“It is,” she said softly.

They rounded a corner where Scott and Jaal were waiting. “You still have the pod number, right?” Sara asked Scott.

“Of course I do,” he replied, seeming anxious.  “I’ve memorized it.”

He typed something into a control panel, and suddenly massive arms were lifting a pod out of the bay, bringing it down to the dock in front of them.  There was a large glass window, partially clouded over with frost.  And inside there was a woman with dark hair and tanned skin.

Evfra recognized her immediately from the picture on Sara’s bedside table.

“Sara,” Evfra breathed, amazed.  “Is this… is this truly…?”

“Our mom,” Scott said softly, reaching out to touch the glass.  “She’s still alive.  She never died.”

Jaal pulled Scott into his arms, holding him tightly.  Tears had sprung to Scott’s eyes.  

Sara choked as she said, “It was one of Dad’s secrets.  No one could know she was here.  She got a fake name, stored in the medical cryo so that, once we have a cure, once we can unfreeze her….”

She turned and pressed her face into Evfra’s chest.  Evfra’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close while her shoulders shook.  Jaal and Evfra exchanged looks of hopefulness and concern in equal measures.  

Would the humans come up with a cure in time for the twins to have their mother back?  And what would happen if their mother was brought back in 100, 200 years?  Her family dead, a new galaxy - it seemed unnecessarily cruel.

But Jaal and Evfra did not say that.  They murmured nothing but sweetness to the twins who were thankful they had their mother, and hopeful for her recovery.  So relieved at the prospect of having a piece of their family back.

 

* * *

 

“I am going to ask him to bond with me,” Jaal said over dinner at Vortex, stooped over the table to hear one another, while Scott and Sara danced. 

Evfra was not surprised, but he still blinked a few times in confusion.  “So soon?” 

“It feels as though we have been together our entire lives,” Jaal shrugged.  “I love him - cannot imagine life without him.  Why should I not ask him?”

Evfra sighed and looked down at his flute of nutrient paste.  The flavor was different here, more earthy, but still pleasant.  He tried to think of something to say, anything, but words eluded him.

“Do you not agree?”

Evfra finally met Jaal’s concerned gaze.  “It is not that, you two are perfect for one another.  I am happy for you.  I know he will say yes.”

Jaal’s expression softened.  “You were thinking of yourself and Sara?”

Evfra didn’t want to admit it, but he nodded.  “I want the same.  But things are… complicated.”

“So complicated that you cannot work through it?”

Evfra sighed. “I do not know, Jaal.  She is just so….” He looked out onto the dancefloor, at his lover dancing with another young woman, laughing, bumping Scott with her hip.  “Young.  Vivacious. Full of life.  I want… I want to be like her. Give her what she needs.”

“How do you know you aren’t already what she needs?”

Sara and Scott were back before Evfra could finish puzzling through that statement.  Sara was breathless as she slipped onto Evfra’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw.  “Hey you,” she greeted.  “Enjoy the show?”

Evfra forced a smile, smoothing a hand over her back.  “You are mesmerizing as always.”

“I think that girl I was dancing with might have been cruising for a threesome,” she added.  “She kept looking over at you after I said you were my boyfriend.”

“Threesome?” he asked, and then, “Boyfriend?”

“Lover,” she explained.  “Sorry, ‘boyfriend’ is the Milky Way version of it.  Threesome is sex with three people.  Like… you, me, and her.”

Evfra couldn’t help the surprised expression on his face.  “Perhaps she thought you meant Jaal.”

“Or she was confused on how a woman like you ended up with a grizzled grouch like Evfra,” Jaal teased.  Evfra frowned when Sara giggled.

“I love this grizzled grouch,” she said, kissing his brow, tracing the scars on his face.  “He completes me.”

Evfra looked over at Jaal who was holding hands with Scott and smiling sweetly at Evfra.  He had lined her up for the statement flawlessly, confirming what Jaal had already somehow known and Evfra needed to hear.

Sara wasn’t going anywhere.  She wanted Evfra exactly as he was - old and grouchy, scarred and rough around the edges.

“Plus, the sex is amazing,” she added, making Scott groan at the mental image and Jaal bark in laughter.

Evfra kissed her deeply, more relieved than anything at her tender words and praises.  She giggled against his lips, kissing him back.

 

* * *

 

They retired to Sara’s small apartment late, though it seemed always to be daytime on the Nexus.  Her space was sparse but clean - a small kitchen, a table, a couch across from a large vid screen, and a bed in the corner.  

Sara kicked off her heeled boots and unzipped the side of her short black dress.  It hugged her like a perfect glove and Evfra had been admiring it all night.  Now that they were alone, and now that his worries about her affections had subsided…. 

“Leave it on,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

She smirked at him and zipped it back up, sauntering to the bed, hips swaying exaggeratedly. She glanced over her shoulder at him, looking slightly startled that he was already there behind her.  His hands found her hips, feeling the thin, slick material of her dress under his fingers, the warmth of her body under it.

“Hey,” she greeted, leaning back into him, her ass against him, hips swiveling slowly.  “Did watching me dance work you up?”

“No,” he said softly, pressing his face into her hair.  It was drawn up in a messy pile on top of her head, smelling like flowers and a tinge of sweat.  He loved that smell - angara didn’t sweat.  They didn’t produce the sweet, slightly cloying scent from their pores.  They didn’t become slick with a faint sheen of it while they made love.

“No?” she repeated, sounding sad.

“I have been worked up since the day you wandered into my office at gunpoint,” he replied, biting her neck.

She groaned, her head falling back onto his shoulder as her hips moved faster.  Evfra growled against the crook of her neck.  “I want you,” he snarled.  “Right now. No foreplay, no sweetness.  I want to ravage you.”

Sara moaned and then leaned over, hands on the bed, legs spread.  She smirked at him over her shoulder.  “Do your worst.”

Evfra ripped her dress up and over her ass, surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.  Her hips were still wriggling, enchanting, mesmerizing. Evfra hadn’t planned on it, but he lowered himself to her, lapping at her already drenched sex, groaning.  The sweat mingled with her taste, a delicious addition to her sweetness.  It was overwhelming, how she felt in his mouth. How she felt on his face.

One of his hands rose to circle her clitoris, making her mewl in pleasure. His tongue found her passage and pressed inside, roving the slick grooves of her with his tongue.  She was moving against his face, pushing hard into him, making it difficult to breathe.  But he loved it.  He enjoyed losing his breath because of her, because of bringing her pleasure.

She was trembling within ten minutes, her body shuddering, rocking back into his face, his hand.  She came with a long, low moan, a rush of her liquid spilling into his mouth, making his groan.  He would never get enough of her taste, of her body, of her.

“Fuck me,” she whispered harshly.  “Fuck me like you promised you would.”

He stood and shoved inside of her.  There was little resistance with how wet she was, so he slammed into her sharply, grabbing her hips in his hands and squeezing.  He watched her skin dimple under the pressure and grunted.

She was panting, pushing herself back into him, moving in perfect tandem with him.  Her hair was beginning to fall out of its binding, tumbling around her shoulders.  The sight of it made him wild.

He reached out and grabbed the bun, pulling it sharply, making her groan and writhe as he rode her.  “You’re mine,” he snarled, making her whimper. He released her hair to drag his nails down her back, tearing at the dress, causing deep furrows in the material.

“Tear it,” she snarled.  “Tear it; I want it off.”

And he did.  He tore it with both hands, taking fistfuls of the material and ripping it off of Sara.  The dress fell, hitting the floor around her feet in a ragged bunch.  

“Mark me,” she begged, breathing coming harder and sharper.  “Please, Evfra.  Make me yours.”  

He dragged his nails across her bare back, the red welts that sprung to life causing his breath hitch in his throat. They seemed to have made her wild, as well - she was grunting and slamming back into him, off tempo, but the enthusiasm made Evfra shudder. He watched her shoulder blades move under her skin, her muscles tensing and releasing.

The burning in Evfra's abdomen was getting too much to bear.  He squeezed her hips roughly, panting past the need to orgasm.

“Harder,” Sara whispered. He shoved into her faster, deeper, biting his lower lip to keep the climax contained. “Harder,” she groaned, her arms trembling. He was tasting blood in his mouth,  Evfra ignored it, snarling as he slammed into her, his cock twitching with need.

Sara yelped as she orgasmed again, her passage tightening around his cock.  Evfra couldn’t hold back any longer - he shouted as he came, slumping on top of her to bite the back of her neck as he did.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, gasping and shaking. Sara giggled, curling up against him.  “That was… fantastic,” she finished lamely, kissing his elongated collar bone.  “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he breathed, still trying to catch his breath.  “You are… amazing.”

Sara grinned, going up on one elbow to look at him, caressing her free hand over the ridges of his chest.  “We work well together, don’t you think?”

“We make the perfect team,” he replied, stroking a finger across the sharp curve of her cheekbone.

And then Sara frowned, a finger on Evfra's chin.  ‘Your lip is bleeding.”

“I bit it, trying not to release,” he admitted.

Sara chuckled, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.  “Did you mean what you said?” she asked, a finger grazing across his abdomen.  “That I’m yours?  Or was that just….”

“I meant it,” he murmured, pulling her chin down to kiss him again.  

She smiled against his lips before straddling his waist, leaning over him, her perfect breasts in his face.  “How long before you can make me yours again?” she teased.

“You’re always mine,” he said, cupping her breasts in his hands.  He kissed her again before rolling her off of him and descending between her legs.  “But I can stay here for as long as you let me,” he added before burying his face into the apex of her legs, making her moan and arch her back, legs wrapping around his neck as she whispered his name. 


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven, in which Sara and Scott have a surprise for Evfra and Jaal. And Jaal has a surprise of his own (light smut warning, extreme fluff warning)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! This chapter's title song is "Home," by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. There is SO MUCH FLUFF in this chapter! And some LIGHT SMUT. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited: 10/2017

The Tempest left the Nexus the following morning - it hadn’t been an actual shore-leave, as the essential crew was asked to stay aboard to perform system checks and maintenance.  Even so, no one complained - except for Gil.

“Seriously, though?” he muttered, following Sara through the ship as she made her rounds.  “I mean, we need to get off this shitbox and get some real sleep - in real beds!  And real liquor.”

Sara turned to him, giving him a pointed stare, and he backed down.  “Uh, sorry, Ryder. I mean… Pathfinder.  I, ah….”

She leaned in slightly and murmured, “Go into my room.  Under my desk, I have a crate of Minni Blue.  Grab a few bottles and share it with the others tonight, okay?  A peace offering.”

Gil looked surprised.  “Is this a trick?  Trying to make it look like I stole from you so you can… space murder me or something?”

Sara’s mouth twitched into an amused smile.  “What exactly would a space murder look like?”

“Airlocks and peanut butter, most likely.”  Sara’s left eyebrow rose, and Gil shuddered. “I hate peanut butter.”

And then he was off, more cheerful than a few moments ago, whistling a jaunty tune.

 

* * *

 

“When will we be arriving at Aya?” Evfra asked Jaal on the fourth night aboard the Tempest.  “I don’t understand how we are still traveling.” 

Jaal shrugged slightly, but he seemed confused, as well.  “Perhaps they forgot you are on board,” he tried to tease.  “Or, perhaps Sara is kidnapping you.”

Evfra, luckily, was able to delegate all of his tasks to his second in command, Raaden. Even so, something was unsettling about being gone for so long. Evfra wasn't used to shrugging his duties for a moment, let alone close to a week.

He placed a comm call to the Moshae, telling her that his trip off-world might be longer than anticipated, and she only smiled sweetly.  “Ryder already contacted me.  Take your time, dear Evfra,” she murmured.  “Things will not fall apart in your absence; you have my word.”

Even so, he worried.

Sara had been busy with her duties, jogging through the ship, working on research and development projects and organizing with the APEX strike teams who were helping to eliminate the remaining kett.  Watching her work was fascinating; Evfra had known she did a lot for the Initiative, but he’d never guessed just how much responsibility she held in her hands.

And somehow, she was always smiling.  She was still joyful.

He didn’t ask where the journey would end because, in spite of the lack of information making him antsy, there was something fun about it, too.  Exhilarating.

By day nine, though, Evfra was beginning to worry.  He was finally able to corner Sara in the mess, thankful that Drack was off speaking with Lexi and the crew wasn’t around.  He thumbed the door closed and locked it, turning to her.

“Is this where I die?” she teased.  “Will it involve peanut butter?”

The phrase kept floating around the Tempest - _will it involve peanut butter?_ \- and Evfra didn’t understand it enough to find it annoying or amusing.  His course of action so far was to ignore it.  “Have you kidnapped me?” he asked finally, running a hand over her sweatshirt covered arm, his voice light.

She smirked, leaning back against the counter, eyelids fluttering.  “And if I did?  Would that be so bad?”

“Not at all,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her neck, feeling her pulse dance across his lips.  “I would just like to know so we can send word to Aya.”

“Ah, well,” she began slowly, hands smoothing over his chest and down to the seam between his underclothes.  “I would only contact Aya if I was looking for ransom.  Which I’m not.”

“Hmm,” he breathed against her neck.  Her hand had darted into his pants, stroking his cock.  “In that case, I suppose I have nothing to do but… wait,” he nearly choked out as her hand sped up.

He breathed deeply into her neck for a few moments before growling, reaching down and pushing her sweatpants off.  She giggled when her panties fell, too, and he picked her up to set her on top of the counter.  

He shoved his pants down and slid inside of her. He watched as her face screwed up in pain, replaced quickly by a moan of pleasure.  She leaned back, head on one of the cabinets, hands splayed over the gleaming kitchen counter, angling her hips to give him better access.  

He rode her, hard and sharp thrusts of his hips, for only about five minutes before she was panting.  One of her hands darted between her legs, circling her clit and brushing his cock as it slid in and out of her.

Sara came, gasping against the cap of Evfra's head, body shuddering.  Evfra was close to his release, biting her shoulder, growling, and grunting.

And then a hesitant knock was heard on the other side of the door.

“Um, hello?”

Sara cursed harshly in an undertone and called out, “Just a second, we’re, ah. We’re in the middle of a pest investigation.  Can’t… ungh.  Can’t open the door in case the, um, space ants!  The space ants get out!”

Evfra bit her collarbone to keep from laughing aloud.  She was a terrible liar, but she tried so damn hard.  

Evfra sped up his thrusts, the base of his cock tingling with pressure and need.  He released inside of her, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her arms around his neck.

He panted against her for a few moments, allowing his body to still before he pulled himself out of her and helped her down off of the counter.  They quickly composed themselves before unlocking the door.

Liam was standing there, looking confused.  “Space ants?”

“Well, what would you call them?” she asked incredulously.  “They looked like ants, but huge. And in space.”

Liam shrugged, walked in, and wrinkled up his nose.  “It smells weird in here.”

“Probably space ant pheromones,” Sara shrugged.  “You know… to attract other space ants.”

Sara and Evfra began to leave the mess right as Drack returned, sniffing at the air with his half-destroyed sinuses.

Liam groaned loudly, “Oh Christ, the space ants must be peeing on the counter.  It’s so wet!”

They could hear Drack’s laugh from Sara’s bedroom.  As her door closed behind them, Drack alleged, “That’s got nothing to do with space ants, kid.”

 

* * *

 

Evfra soon discovered why they had not reached Aya. They were traveling to Meridian. 

The stop was a real shore leave - five days on the new home planet. Sara had joked that Evfra hadn't witnessed a real house party yet and she seemed eager to show him.

He didn't like the sound of it - the two parties he had already been to were loud and chaotic. And evidently, those were tame in comparison.

Evfra again marveled at the lush beauty of Meridian. Sara and Scott were buzzing with energy but refused to tell Evfra or Jaal what they were so excited about.  Instead, the twins dragged their significant others to a landing pad where a shuttle was waiting for them.

“Where are we going?” Jaal asked, always one who had trouble dealing with suspense.

Scott patted his knee and said, “It's a surprise.”

“A good surprise,” Sara interjected.

“The best,” Scott agreed, leaving the angara more confused than before.

The shuttle ride took about thirty minutes, and when it landed, and the door slid open, Evfra breathed in a lungful of fresh, salty air and reveled in the sound of crashing waves.

Scott and Sara got out of the craft, bounding like playful ahdi through the sand, pushing one another down to the soft ground, scampering after one another.  Jaal and Evfra followed at a more reserved pace, their bags in hand, watching the two play.

“I am glad they have one another,” Evfra said, eyes never leaving Sara.  The unfiltered exhilaration on her face.  The way the breeze and running tugged her hair out of its bindings, making it tumble around her face and shoulders.

“Sara was heartbroken when Scott was in a coma,” Jaal said softly.  “I went with her to the Med Bay once - she was attempting to speak with Scott through SAM.  Things did not go well.  She sobbed for an hour after and all I could do was hold her.  I could not tell her Scott would wake up because I honestly did not think he would.”

Evfra felt Jaal's words like a knife into his heart.  He assumed there was something painful in her life, but he hadn’t even known about Scott’s existence until much later; not until Jaal mentioned that he had woken up, not until there was nothing left but joy.

“Thank you,” Evfra began.  “For being there for her when she needed someone.”

Jaal patted Evfra’s shoulder.  “Come.  Let us see what our lovers have in store for us.”

The angara wandered over to where the twins had collapsed in the sand, still breathless and giggling from their shenanigans.  When Evfra and Jaal joined them, the humans had matching mischievous looks on their faces. 

“Hey,” Sara greeted.

“You guys want to see the real surprise?” Scott asked.

“We would, but our shuttle is leaving.  Do we need to…?” Evfra trailed off at their smirks.

“He’s fine; we can always call him back when we’re done here.”  Scott got to his feet, brushing sand off of his pants and the back of his short-sleeved shirt.  His muscular arms flexed as he moved and Evfra caught Jaal watching them hungrily.

Evfra had no room to tease, though, because Sara was leaning down to brush sand from her leggings, her low-cut, flowing shirt giving a perfect view of her cleavage and the top of her breasts.

The twins bounded off down the beach, leaving Evfra and Jaal to jog after them.  The angara’s legs were much better suited to running than the humans’, so they kept up without trouble.  This seemed to frustrate the twins, who tore off even faster.

The four of them reached two large structures on the beach not long after - houses, Evfra realized, looking up the long flight of stairs leading up to the closest home.  The homes were built on high cement legs and looked like they were three stories tall.

They were slightly apart from one another - perhaps 60 meters.  Enough to give privacy, but also enough to remain close.

“These are ours,” Sara breathed, pleased as she looked up at the gleaming white homes.  “They got finished last week - we had to come check them out once we heard.”

“Can we go inside?” Jaal asked, seeming even more excited than the twins. 

“Of course!” Scott exclaimed.  “Sara, we’re gonna head over to ours and check things out.  Maybe uh… maybe send me a comm before you plan on heading over?”

Sara snorted and shoved her brother.  “Get going, pervert.  We’ll see you later.”

Scott and Jaal walked hand-in-hand toward their gleaming home, talking animatedly.  

The waves were smashing against the shore, inching closer and closer to the homes as the tide came in.  Evfra watched the water, the pale blues fading into deeper, darker ones.  It was perfect.  Everything about their spot on the beach was perfect.

Evfra glanced down at Sara who was suddenly looking bashful.  

“So, um… you wanna take a look?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied quickly.  

He followed her up the stairs until they paused outside of the door.  She turned to him, biting her lower lip.  “I’m weirdly nervous about this.”

Evfra wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure how to comfort her.  He tried to think about what Jaal would do, but Jaal would merely say something sweet or resort to kisses.  Sara wasn’t Scott, though - that wasn’t enough for her. She needed reassurances in other ways.  In deeds.

Evfra took her hand in his and placed it against the door reader.  The door slid open immediately, whirring, and Sara stared inside at the bright room, lit by the numerous windows surrounding the home.

“Wow,” she whispered.  Her hand was trembling in his.

“Indeed,” Evfra agreed before shrugging their bags onto one shoulder and sweeping her up into her arms, making her squeal in delight.  He carried her in over the threshold, making her giggle and press her face into his shoulder.

“You’re getting pretty good at this threshold thing,” she teased.

He kissed her softly and placed her down on her feet, looking around the main room as he dropped their bags by the door.   Rugs were covering much of the living spaces - rich and vibrant reds and blacks with hints of silver.  Black plush couches and a massive vid-screen filled much of the left side of the room - the right was dedicated to shelves of books, a fireplace, reading chairs, and an easel.

The dining room boasted a large table, easily able to seat ten, and a bar for mixing drinks.  The kitchen was enormous with counters that stretched for the entire length of the room, a stocked pantry, and a cooling unit with ample dairy and meat products.

There was even a built-in nutrient paste vat.  Evfra wasn’t sure why it affected him so much, but the sight of it made his heart clench in appreciation.

There was a bathroom tucked around behind the kitchen that had a standing shower, toilet, and sink.  There was a seashore motif; shells glittering in a jar on the counter, a light fixture that looked like the waves, and a rug the color of sand.

They went up to the second floor where Sara bounded between rooms - bathrooms and bedrooms, all done up in tasteful, neutral colors. The furnishings in those were sparse but comfortable - perfect for guests.  

Sara grabbed Evfra’s hand in hers and murmured, “Ready to see the main attraction?”

Evfra raised an eyebrow.  “I believe so.”

She led him up the last flight of stairs.  Instead of a hallway with many entrances, there was a small landing and a single door.  Sara pushed it open and, with a thick exhale, led him inside.

The bedroom was the same size as the main room downstairs, a large archway to the left leading to an attached bath.  Massive rugs almost hid the gleaming white floors of the bedroom and bathroom in the most profound shade of blue.  The bed against the far wall was enormous - easily enough space for four people to sleep comfortably.  The side tables featured lamps and empty picture frames.  There were two offices in the front corners of the room, identical in every way.  Except one had ship models of strange, alien vessels above it.

The bedspread on the bed was familiar for some reason, but it took Evfra much longer than it should have to figure it out.  “These colors,” he began softly, touching the bedspread.

Sara flushed.  “Is it creepy?”

The colors were his - the blues with hints of purple fading into a white-blue gradient.  And the sheets were black with a strange shimmer of blue - just like Sara’s hair.

Evfra bit his lower lip, surprised again by the emotions this human could inspire in him.  He turned to her, pulling her into him, covering her face in kisses.  She giggled against the onslaught, arms wrapping around his waist.

“I love it,” he replied honestly.

“Good,” she smiled, tucking her face against his chest.  “Because this isn’t… this house isn’t just mine.  I had them build it and decorate it for us.  Both of us.  I know we haven’t talked about it much,” she added quickly, pulling back slightly to look up at him.  “But this is your home, too.  If you want it.”

Evfra gently sat her down on the bed, pulling her shirt off of her slowly, taking his time to analyze the slope of her stomach, the scars dotting her body, the rivulets of muscle.

Sara reached behind her back to unhook her bra, but Evfra stopped her, placing her hands on the bed, kissing across her collarbone as his hands took their place.  He unhooked the bra with surprising ease, but he had been getting quite a bit of practice at it.

Sara’s chest was rising and falling in deep breaths, her eyes scanning his face, still concerned but mostly entranced.  

He softly pushed her back onto the bed and slid her thin leggings off of her, followed by her underwear, letting it all fall into a heap on the floor.  Once she was bared before him, shivering slightly in the cool sea breeze blowing in from the open balcony door, Evfra began to take his soft suit and underclothes off.  

He slid on top of her, kissing her deeply, a hand running down her side.  His thumb brushed across her ribs, the sharp curve of her hipbone, her shapely thigh.  She was mewling against his mouth, hips gently bucking against his abdomen, seeming to have forgotten her previous anxiety.

Evfra was thankful he could do this for her so easily - put her mind at ease, make her feel loved and cherished.  She was a powerful woman.  The strongest he knew.  She had so much on her shoulders, and he was relieved he could be the one to make her forget it all sometimes.

“Sara,” he whispered against her mouth.  She made a soft sound, eyes fluttering open to gaze at him.  He was lost in the green of her eyes for a moment before he remembered himself.  “I want to be here with you.  I will go anywhere you will have me.”

Those gem-like eyes filled with sudden tears and she whispered, “Evfra… you’re really fucking sweet when you try.”

He smiled faintly and kissed her.  She reached between his legs, stroking him to life, before guiding him inside of her.  He let out a sigh involuntarily, feeling whole.  He slowly thrust into her, their lips never breaking the perfect seam they created.  His arms went under her and hers went around his back, her nails a firm pressure on his shoulder blades. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck, supporting it while he kissed her.

Sara shivered and broke away from his mouth, her gentle eyes full of amazement and adoration.  “I love you,” she whispered.

They hadn’t said it in so long he wasn’t sure that she still felt the same for him.  It was silly, he now realized, but Evfra was rarely the brightest when it came to emotions.  Hearing the words on her lips made everything inside of him flare to life.

“I love you,” he replied, brushing his mouth across her jaw as his thrusts slowed and deepened.  “I will love you forever.  You are my life, my everything.”

“Evfra,” she breathed, a hand caressing over his head.  “I don’t want to be your everything, I just… I want to be your partner.  Not some goddess.”

“You _are_ my partner,” he whispered in her ear.  “And my everything.  And my goddess.  And my savior.  You are the most courageous person I have ever know. I am in constant awe of you.  Can you not be all of that to me, in addition to my partner?”

His words seemed to be affecting because her breathing was hitching.  “I’m just... just human,” she managed to say, tears trickling down the sides of her face.

“But you are mine,” he reminded her.  “And I am yours.  Unequivocally.”

“Evfra,” she moaned, head leaning back into his cradling hand, her panting coming faster now.  “Say it again.”

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the dip between her jaw and ear.  “You are mine, and I am yours.”

She shuddered beneath him, mouth parting.  Usually, she closed her eyes while she orgasmed, but this time she opened them, watching him, groaning his name between her breaths.

Evfra kissed her throat, whispering his affections against her pulse, breathing in the scent of her skin and her hair.  She caressed his face with her hands before gently pulling his head back up to hers.  Her eyes watched him, meeting his gaze with her own.

“I want us to be together for as long as we are breathing,” she said.

He came, her words washing over him, gasping with the force of his orgasm as he watched her green eyes, so full of affection, so full of love.  He slumped onto the bed but pulled her into him immediately, breathing sharply into her torrents of hair.  

“So… you’ll move in?” she asked with a faint chuckle once his breathing had stabilized.  

“I will,” he confirmed, nuzzling his face into her neck.  “I will call the Moshae and make arrangements.”

Sara smiled, holding him close,  “That can wait.  It’s getting late, and we have something else we want to share with you guys.  How about we get cleaned up and head out to the beach.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bonfire roared in front of them, lighting up the darkness and filling the shore with the smell of burning wood.  Evfra was concerned it was real wood, but Sara assured him it was a lab-created, environmentally safe version.

“We spent some time on Earth, the human’s Milky Way homeworld,” Scott said suddenly, staring out over the dark waves. “I got to surf all day and Sara would spend time painting and reading on the beach.  Getting looks from all of the natives in her tiny bikinis,” he added, making Sara snort and roll her eyes, curling into Evfra for warmth.  "This kind of reminds me of that."

“You’ve always been fascinated by the ocean,” Jaal said as if he already knew.

“Yeah,” he replied, breathing deeply.  “I feel… complete.  Near the water, I mean.  Any water, really, but the ocean especially.”

“Does this place feel better than Australia?” Jaal asked.  Sara perked up.  Evidently, Scott really had told him the story before.  Jaal didn’t seem annoyed, though - he seemed enchanted.

Scott laughed as if the question was silly. “Well, duh.  I have my favorite people here with me.  Not just my sister this time, but her boyfriend… and _my_ boyfriend.”

Jaal pulled him close and murmured, “What if I was more than your… boyfriend?”

Scott turned in Jaal’s grasp, eyes wide, staring at him in open shock.  “What?”

Jaal reached behind him for what Sara had initially thought was a spare blanket.  He unfurled it and then it became clear.  It was a Rofjinn in the same shade of blue as Jaal’s.

“Oh my God!” Sara squealed, rocketing out of Evfra’s arms, clasping her hands together, body vibrating with excitement.

“Oh my God,” Scott breathed, looking between the Rofjinn and Jaal, tears springing to his eyes.  “Are you serious?  You’re seriously asking…?”

Jaal’s eyes were also misting.  “I am.  If you are willing.”

Scott nearly tackled Jaal with the force of his hug.  “Yes,” he whispered, kissing Jaal deeply.  “Of course, yes!”

Jaal laughed, a thick, rumbling laugh, holding Scott close.  “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Scott returned, shoulders shaking with his tears.

Sara couldn’t contain herself anymore - she darted to them, collapsing into the sand and wrapping her arms around both of them.  “I am so happy for you!” she cooed, kissing both of them on their cheeks.  

Evfra watched the three, pleased at the development but unsure if he was expected to participate or not. Uncertain if he even _wanted_ to participate. So he loitered in the sand, watching, until Sara turned and exclaimed, “Evfra, get that fine ass over here! We’re having a cuddle session!”

And so Evfra did as bade.  He wormed his way behind Sara and wrapped his arms around them, one hand on Jaal’s back, the other on Scott's. He pressed his face into Sara's hair, kissing the top of her head. 

It felt right, being there in the huddle with the three people he cared most about in the universe.  

It felt like coming home.


	8. High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight, in which Evfra and Sara, surprisingly, enjoy a house party. SMUT WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hi y'all! I don't own anything, I promise. This chapter's title song is "High Enough," by K.Flay. As usual - SMUT WARNING. Please enjoy! <3

Evfra had never slept so well in his life.  The crashing waves and the salty air soothed him to sleep and kept him that way.  When he awoke it was late in the morning, the sun filtering in through the sheer, breeze-tossed curtains.

 

He turned to wrap Sara in his arms but was startled to find the bed empty.  Her side was made up, as way her custom, the long pillow fluffed.

 

Evfra groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, quickly making up his side before finding fresh underclothes.  He descended the stairs to find the smell of coffee and something else thick and savory.

 

He found Sara on the long balcony that wrapped around front and side of the house.  She had brought the easel out and was in the middle of brushing colors across a pink-tinged canvas.  Her hair was pulled up away from her face in a messy bun and she was dressed only in a bikini and a shawl wrapped low on her hips.  

 

“Good morning,” he greeted her, kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her bare midriff from behind.

 

“Mmm, morning,” she returned, leaning back into him.  They stood there like that, admiring the ocean and the beginnings of her painting.  She was working on the sky - a pale purple with a bright blush of pinks, oranges, and yellows as the gradient descended.  “The sunrise,” she supplied.  “It was breathtaking.”

 

“Why did you not wake me?” he asked, nuzzling his face into her bare neck.  

 

“You looked like you were having good dreams,” she hummed.  “I didn’t want to ruin it.  Besides, there will be tons of sunrises for us to ogle.”

 

Evfra ran a thumb over the back strap if her bikini top, the blue of his fingertip contrasting with the red of the cloth.  He turned her around gently to get the full picture of her and he was nearly breathless.  He had seen her naked so many times that he never thought seeing her dressed would come anywhere close to it.  But this… the thin strips of cloth over her breasts, around her neck, the slender straps around her hips….

 

“Thinking about anything in particular?” she teased.  She knew the wolfish look he got on his face.  She knew he was aroused at the sight of her, standing there in next to nothing, the sarong around her waist fluttering in the breeze and giving long glimpses of her shapely thighs.

 

“Leaning you over the railing and devouring you,” he breathed.

 

Sara put her palette and brush down on a deck chair and leaned back against the railing, her body curving back over the metal, breasts pushing against the material of her top.  She smirked at him, eyes hooded.

 

Evfra stepped toward her and put his hands on either side of her, leaning in.  His mouth hovered above hers.  “Are you trying to tempt me?”

 

“Only if it’s working.”

 

Evfra kissed her, biting her lower lip, relishing the moan of pleasure that slipped from her throat.  His hands roved over her body, committing each curve and dip to memory.  Soon, he mused, the map of her body would be ingrained in his mind.  He would know each scar, each cord of muscle, and each place where his lips had touched so intimately that he could call up the image at any time.

 

But for now, he would relish in the opportunity to touch her more, to taste her more, and to build that mental map.

 

His mouth curved down the slope of her neck, her collarbone, and along her sternum until her top stopped him. He reached up, sliding the top over her breasts, letting it dangle there around her neck and he descended on her nipples, taking each firm peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

 

Sara was groaning louder now, arching her body.  Evfra could smell her arousal, could smell the wetness between her legs.  The faint scent of her nearly made his knees weak.

 

“Our neighbors might see us,” she panted as he nibbled her breasts.

 

“Do you care about that right now?” he asked, pulling back only to squat down, lips moving down to her abdomen, stopping only at the sarong.

 

“Not really,” she replied finally, voice thick.

 

“Good,” Evfra growled, reaching under the shawl and untying the sides of her bikini bottom.  It fell to the ground in a stringy heap and Evfra wasted no time in descending between her legs, licking at her slick warmth.

 

“Shit,” she cursed sharply, gasping.

 

The position was awkward for Evfra so he pulled back for a moment, asking, “How strong are your arms?”

 

She blinked at him, confused.  “Um… fairly strong?”

 

“Hold onto the rail,” he ordered, and then he was lifting one of her legs over his shoulder, and then the other.  Sara yelped and then giggled, tightening her grip on the railing, hovering in the air.

 

Evfra again shoved his face into her wet folds, his tongue busying itself with slow, rhythmic strokes against her clitoris.  She favored the top right area of the sensitive nub, so that was where he focused, slowly ramping up the speed as her moaning got louder.  Her thighs were beginning to squeeze against his neck folds tightly, her hips moving against his face.

 

And then she was shaking, her entire body seizing up and spasming, her cries getting louder with each additional second her orgasm lasted.  When she finally began to come down from the high, her upper body went limp against the rails, her arms just barely holding her in place.

 

Evfra carefully helped her to the ground, but she still stumbled slightly, her breath ragged.

 

“Jesus, Evfra,” she murmured, tossing her head back.  A faint sheen of sweat had cropped up on her brow, making her skin glisten.  “You’re getting too good at that.”

 

“Too good?” he repeated, feeling satisfied at the praise.

 

“Too good,” she agreed with a cheeky grin.  “As in, I might start asking you to do that every morning.”

 

“I would be more than happy to oblige,” he replied, kissing her labia, licking across the skin to collect any liquid he might have missed.  She shuddered against him again, whispering his name to the sky.

 

Before Evfra could descend on her again, he heard a buzz of excitement coming from their neighbors - Jaal and Scott had evidently finally awoken and were running toward the shore, toward the waves, belly boards tucked under their arms.

 

“Oh,” Sara chuckled, pulling her bikini top back over her breasts.  “It looks like Scott's gonna try to teach Jaal how to surf.”

 

Evfra pulled back from Sara, licking his lips as he stood and glanced out over the beach to where the two were talking by the shore.  Suddenly, Scott was off, tearing into the water, flopping onto the board and it slid out on the waves.  

 

The pair watched as Scott glided across the water, hitting a wave and turning the board sharply to slide through the face and cruise through the curling tube.  The wave collapsed on him and he swam back to shore, gasping and hooting in excitement.

 

“Do you… surf?” Evfra asked, forgetting the word for a moment.

 

Sara snorted.  “Nope, not my thing.  Not from lack of trying, mind you.  I’m just too clumsy to get it.  And, if I’m being honest, the open water kind of terrifies me.  Anything less than a boat separating me from the deep?  No thanks.”  

 

Evfra wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.  Scott had returned to Jaal and they were talking animatedly on the shore before Jaal tore into the ocean, flopping onto his own board.  

 

“Jaal!” Scott shouted, rocketing after him.  “Wait!”

 

“Uh oh,” Sara began softly, shaking her head.  “Oh, he’s going to get destroyed.  Are angara strong swimmers?”

 

“Very strong,” Evfra confirmed, eliciting a sigh of relief from his lover.

 

As she had guessed, Jaal had shot straight into a wave and gotten dislodged, his board shooting back to the shore while he tumbled under the water.  Scott found him immediately, grabbing his hand through the water and hauling Jaal up onto his board with him.

 

When they made it back to the shore, Jaal’s board bumping around in the shallows, Scott was patting Jaal’s back in concern.  

 

Jaal, on the other hand, was laughing.  Deep, rumbling belly laughs.  “That was amazing!” he exclaimed loudly.

 

Sara and Evfra snorted back their laughter.  Evfra took the moment of excitement to lean down and refit her bikini bottom for her.  And then he noticed her painting.  “It is drying,” he informed her, to which she cursed.  

 

“Now the colors are never gonna blend right,” she pouted.

 

“You will find a way,” he answered, leaning down to kiss her bare neck.  “I am sorry I distracted you,” he added unconvincingly.

 

Sara chuckled, knowing he wasn’t sorry.  “Please.  You can interrupt every painting and it will be worth it.”

 

…

 

Evfra had expected a quiet evening in - possibly dinner with Jaal and Scott, possibly talking about where and how the bonding ceremony would take place.  Instead, Sara spent a few hours putting on makeup and getting dressed in a short, vibrant red dress that clung to her curves.  Her green eyes seemed to flash against the color.

 

“What is happening?” he asked from behind his glass of nutrient paste, confused and slightly alarmed.

 

She grinned at him.  “Remember that house party I told you we were waiting to hear about?”

 

Evfra groaned.  “Tonight?”

 

“Tonight,” she confirmed excitedly.  “I was thinking we could leave in an hour or so if that’s enough time for you?”

 

Evfra looked at her, all done up and made up, and felt dread filling him.  “What am I expected to wear?”

 

“No armor,” she said and then shrugged.  “Your underclothes are fine.  Maybe something in a dark color?”

 

His bag held all of his underclothes - the beige and pale green ones, the brown and black ones.  He didn’t have many, didn’t need many, but he was suddenly thankful he had made a black pair after seeing Sara in the color so often.

 

“I will go change now,” he sighed, setting his empty glass down on the counter and making his way up the stairs.  He took his time changing into the black underclothes, patting his cologne on, thankful that Jaal was so good at making the essences.  Jaal’s was a light, fruity and floral scent.  Evfra’s was darker, smoky, and smelled like the forest after a thunderstorm.

 

When he returned downstairs, Sara wrapped him in her arms, breathing deeply.  “You angara always smell so delicious,” she murmured against his throat.

 

“You find me delicious?”

 

“In more ways than one, darling,” she teased.

 

He held her close to him, kissing the top of her head, admiring the way her hair spilled down her back in large curls.  This, he surmised, was why she had taken so long in the bathroom.  It looked like a lot of work to do such a thing.  

 

But he had to admit that it made his insides flare to life, the pit of his abdomen suddenly aflame.

 

“I want you,” he whispered into her ear.

 

She chuckled and pulled back, giving him a mischievous look.  “Good.  Hold onto that and you’ll have a fantastic, slightly frustrating time at the party.”

 

Evfra opened his mouth to complain but Sara’s omni-tool buzzed with a message.  “Scott says our ride is here. Come on!”

 

Evfra followed her out of the house and down the flight of stairs to the sand where Jaal and Scott were already waiting.

 

They took the waiting shuttle back into the main square that was Meridian Port.  Close to the center of the Port, there was a large but flat housing unit that turned out to be Liam’s.

 

Liam greeted them on the porch, holding a beer in one hand and a slender stick in the other. The stick was smoking from the end and emitting a sharp but pleasant odor.

 

“Liam, where did you get that?” Scott asked, instantly intrigued.  

 

“There’s plenty inside, but just for the core group,” he said in an undertone, jerking his head toward the inside of the house.  “Last door on the left.  Help yourselves, yeah?  I’ll be in eventually.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Scott gushed.  “I haven’t smoked in what feels like forever.”

 

Liam laughed and patted Scott on the back as the man passed.  Jaal, Sara, and Evfra all said their hellos before filtering into the house.

 

It was sparse, barely furnished, but that gave plenty of room for people.  And people there were, Evfra marveled.  He hadn’t even thought the Pathfinder team _knew_ this many people, but here they all were.  

 

The four wandered down the long hall and entered the last door on the left.  It was Liam’s bedroom and the place was decked out with musical instruments, car models, and a large picture of him, Sara, and Jaal on Prodromos after a rousing game of soccer.  The three were flushed and grinning, arms slung around one another.

 

It made Evfra’s heart hurt a bit to see these little pieces of her past. Her past without him.  It wasn’t her fault, or his, but it still made him feel awful for not having been there with her from the beginning.

 

Scott was busying himself with rolling one of his own thin, white sticks filled with some kind of grass.  At Evfra’s confused expression, Sara chuckled.  “It’s, um… it’s this thing we’d smoke in the Milky Way.  It makes you feel lighter.  It makes things more intense, but in a good way.”

 

“Is it safe?” Evfra asked, tilting his head.

 

“Oh, totally,” Sara said quickly.  “But if you don’t want to… I mean, we don’t know how you guys would react to it.”

 

Jaal sniffed the finished joint and shrugged.  “I am willing to try.”

 

Scott lit it and took a deep breath, holding it, and then blowing smoke away from the group.  “Okay, so… you’re gonna feel like your lungs are on fire at first,” Scott said, voice already sounding strained.  “But you have to inhale it and hold it for as long as you can.  Got it?”

 

Jaal took it from him and did as he was told.  Surprisingly, though, Jaal didn’t cough or sputter as the humans thought he might.

 

“Wow, you are a natural,” Scott giggled, seeming to already be feeling the effects.

 

Sara pushed her way past them and began rolling one of her own.  She grabbed one of the lighters on the dresser and retreated to the bed with her joint.  Evfra came to join her, watching as she lit it and dragged.

 

“I am not sure about this,” he said gruffly.

 

“That’s fine, really,” Sara smiled after she exhaled. “You’re good with me smoking, though, right?”

 

Evfra was about to give the affirmative but was distracted by Jaal’s rumble of laughter as he leaned back into a rocking chair in the corner of the room.  “This… this is something,” he was saying, nodding his head over and over, seeming to not even realize he was doing it.

Sara snorted back a laugh, taking another breath.  The joint looked natural in her hand, balancing between two slender fingers.  The smoke that curled from her lips was somehow intoxicating to watch.

 

He got lost in how beautiful she was - how her lips curved as she smiled, how her eyelids dropped a little more with each puff.

 

“Could I… try it?” he asked suddenly, not even realizing he was saying it.

 

Sara looked surprised.  “Really?”

 

“Yes.  I feel… I feel differently now.”

 

Sara smirked.  “Might be a second-hand reaction from the smoke.”

 

“So it will feel like this?”

 

Sara shrugged. “Probably.  I tend to feel whatever I was feeling before, just… sharper.”  She handed the joint to him and he took it, the slender stick looking much smaller in his larger fingers.  He held it awkwardly between his thumb and forefinger, taking a page from Jaal’s book.

 

He inhaled and exhaled a few times, confused at how little he felt.  And then the room’s colors were suddenly brighter and the picture of Sara, Liam, and Jaal seemed so real that Evfra was imagining that he had been there when it was taken.  He could imagine Sara chasing after the ball, Jaal running the wrong direction, Liam trouncing them all in the game.

 

And then he looked at Sara.  She had laid back on her side on the bed, her curls twining around her on the pale coverlet. Her eyes were closing and opening slowly, her lips turned up into a delicious half-smile.

 

Evfra leaned back on the bed with her, handing the joint over.  She took it, taking a puff before turning to him, smiling.  She breathed the smoke over his shoulder before whispering, “How are you feeling?”

 

“You were right,” he began softly, pressing his lips to her ear.  “I am feeling everything… deeply.”

 

Her laugh was low and slightly raspy.  “And what are you feeling, my love?”

 

“Like I want to be inside you,” he replied.

 

Scott cleared his throat from the other side of the room.  “You realize you’re not being as quiet as you think you are, right?”

 

Sara devolved into a fit of giggles.  She got to her feet and took a few more breaths of the joint before offering it to Evfra.  “Finish it off?”

 

He did as he was bidden, not even the least bit self-conscious that the others had heard his words.  They _had_ to know that Sara and Evfra were highly physical.  It felt like _everyone_ had to know at this point.

 

When he finished smoking, his head was buzzing pleasantly and his lips were tingling.  Sara led him out of the room and back into the main area where the lights were so dim it was hard to see.  She sat him down on a couch and leaned over to kiss him.  “I’ll get you a drink, okay?”

 

Evfra was relieved that she knew him well enough to place him in the quietest corner of the pulsing, bouncing room.  He sat on the white couch, eyes scanning the room.  He recognized some of the faces around him as Hyperion staff.  They Milky Way species in attendance were all dancing frantically, arms and legs moving in ways that looked unnatural to Evfra.

 

Sara danced in a similar fashion, of course… but somehow it was more intimate, more hypnotic when she did it.

 

She returned after a few minutes with two glasses of tavum.  They downed the stuff and Sara let out a sharp noise, shaking her head slightly.  “Wow, that stuff is sweet.  And strong.  Oh, jeeze.”

 

Evfra grinned, unable to help himself.  He reached out, touching her bare thighs, murmuring, “Dance for me.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and then giggled, but her hips began moving in slow figure eights.  Her hands slid upward over her flat stomach, flitting across her breasts, her neck, and then weaved their way into her hair.  

 

She moved like liquid, her knees bumping against his legs as she stepped closer, moving her way between his thighs, her hands caressing across his lap.

 

Evfra groaned, leaning his head back, whispering her name.

 

And then she was sliding onto his lap, the hem of her dress riding up over her upper thighs to just barely cover her ass.  Evfra’s hands found their way to the exposed mounds of flesh, squeezing her ass in his hands.

 

“It’s dark in here,” she whispered against his face, lips finding his  She was still dancing on top of him, her thighs rising and falling, moving against his growing erection.

 

“It is,” he agreed, mind lost to a thick fog.

 

Sara giggled and slowly reached down, pulling his pants down just enough to expose his cock.  She quickly lowered herself on top of him, groaning as he filled her slick passage.

 

“No underwear?” he asked breathlessly, face falling to her neck.

 

“I kind of planned on doing this even if we weren’t high,” she admitted, moving slowly on top of him, trying to keep it discreet.

 

Evfra closed his eyes.  He didn’t care that others could see them if they bothered to look.  He didn’t care that angara/human relationships were still new and sometimes frowned upon.  If anything, the thought of being caught made his blood boil hotter, his desire mounting in the back of his throat.

 

He was panting in mere minutes, her body feeling too good against his, her breath warm on his face and she kissed all over it, her eyes hooded and dark, glittering in the faint light.

 

Evfra felt his release building and tried to grit his teeth against it.  He grabbed her hair in one hand, nipping her neck and grunting, “You need to orgasm.”

 

She giggled against him.  “Don’t worry about me,” she said, the words thrumming through her throat and against his lips.  “This is all yours.”

 

“I want you to come,” he argued, breath getting clogged in his throat.

 

“Just let go,” she whispered against his face.

 

And he did.  Her command sent him over the edge and he let out a low, guttural moan as he came inside of her.  She stilled above him, lips covering his face with kisses.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, sounding pleased, and then slid off of him.  She pulled his pants back up for him, kissed his cheek, and murmured, “I’m going to find a bathroom and clean up.”

 

She began to saunter away, hips swaying.  And then Evfra noticed a trickle of moisture sliding down her thigh, glittering wetly in the faint light.

 

The sight of it made his knees tremble.  He got up and followed her, pushing his way into the bathroom with her, locking the door behind them.  She raised an eyebrow at him but was smiling knowingly.

 

“Need something?” she teased.

 

He said nothing as he grabbed her waist and put her on top of the counter, descending between her legs, licking the long trail of ejaculate before devouring her sex.

 

Sara moaned and bucked against his face, fingernails scrabbling over his head.  “Evfra,” she whimpered.

 

He didn’t come up to respond or breathe.  Instead, he pressed his face deeper into her, loving the feeling of her on his face, of her wet folds caressing him as he licked and sucked his way around her clit, bundled fingers sliding inside of her, moving hard and fast.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered, her hips thrusting into him harder.  “Fuck, Evfra… just like that.  Just… oh God, right _there.”_

 

He found the rough patch inside of her that seemed to drive her wild.  He focused on that while his tongue circled her clitoris, and within a minute she was yelping as she came, fingernails digging into him, her passage tightening around his fingers hard enough to break them.

 

She was trembling after her climax, breath huffing out of her.  “Shit,” she whispered.

 

Evfra pulled his fingers out of her slowly and she moaned slightly once they were gone, looking sad. When he stood, she wrapped her thighs around his waist, pulling him into her.  She kissed him, tongue in his mouth.  When she pulled back, she was licking her lips.

 

“We taste good together,” she murmured.

 

“We taste perfect together,” he agreed, kissing her deeply.


	9. All of My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine, in which we see a bonding ceremony and a surprise vid-cast from Keri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it! The title song is "All My Days," by Alexi Murdoch. Please enjoy!

Evfra’s eyes slid open and found his lover already awake and staring at him.  She blinked a few times, her mouth widening in a delighted smile.  “Hey,” she greeted, stretching out to brush a kiss on his cheek.  “Did I wake you?”

 

“No,” Evfra murmured, pulling her into him.  Waking up beside her had become one of Evfra’s favorite things.  He adored opening his eyes and seeing her bare skin, or her hair fanned out over her pillow, or her mouth slightly parted in deep sleep.  He loved the soft noises she made in her as she breathed.  Some mornings when he awoke before the sun, he would listen to her deep, rhythmic breaths and feel his naturally worried mind calm.

 

And some mornings, like this morning, he awoke to find her already up but lingering nearby so as to greet him.  He could pull her into his arms and hold her close for as long as he wanted.  He could feel her heart thudding through her thin skin, pulsing between her body and his.

 

Lazy mornings were the best, he had decided.  And, luckily for Evfra, their morning was looking as if it would be quite lazy.

 

“We have no appointments today?” he asked his lover, pressing his lips into her hair.

 

“None,” Sara sighed contentedly, wiggling closer to him and allowing his grip to tighten.  “All we have to do today are things we _want_ to do.”

 

“Hmm,” he rumbled and yawned.  “And what should we want to do today?”

 

“How about breakfast?” she began softly and then giggled.  “Breakfast in bed.  And maybe you could read me some angaran poetry Jaal got for me-”

 

Evfra made a noise of disquiet.  “Our poetry makes me ill.”

 

Sara snorted and amended, “Okay, no poetry.”  She was quiet for a moment before a sneaky smile tilted her lips upward.  She pulled back just enough to meet Evfra’s gaze.  “I have an idea… but I don’t know if the old man is going to be interested,” she teased, a finger tracing down the scars smattering his chest.

 

Evfra grumbled slightly.  “Probably not, but I would like to hear it.”

 

She leaned into him, lips hovering above his.  “Why don’t we see how many of this house’s surfaces we can fuck on before the sun goes down?”

 

Evfra nipped her neck, his body flooding with electricity at the words.  He was already becoming aroused at the implications.  “This old man would be very willing to see.”  His hand ran over her bare shoulder, waist, and down her hip before sliding between her legs, caressing her gently, groaning at the sound of her soft mewls of pleasure.

 

She stiffened suddenly and sighed, muttering, “SAM, what is it?”

 

Evfra thought to pull his hand away from her but instead, he sped up the pace slightly, massaging across her labia and gently circling her clit.  He watched her eyelids flutter and her teeth bite down on her lower lip to keep from moaning.

 

“Okay,” she said finally, voice strangled.  “Thanks, SAM.”  She let out a heavy moan once the connection was dropped, flopping back onto the bed, legs parting to give him better access.

 

“What did SAM need?” Evfra asked, trying not to be too unnerved at the reminder that she had an AI in her head at all times.

 

“Don’t worry about it right now,” she panted, pressing down against his hand.  She moved against him for a moment before pulling away, his bundled fingers sliding out of her.  Sara smirked at Evfra’s annoyed growl.  “Lay back,” she ordered.  

 

He complied, legs off of the side of the bed.  He knew better than to question Sara’s requests - it seemed humans were quite inventive with sexual positions.  Much more inventive than the angara.

 

Sara came to straddle his face, leaning down over him and taking his erect cock in her mouth.  The feeling made Evfra’s brain threaten to short-circuit.  He tried to pay as much attention to the apex of Sara’s legs as she deserved, but the feeling of her mouth sucking him, moving up, over and around his erection… it was too much.  Everything felt too good and too quickly.  Evfra was fighting against an orgasm after only a few minutes.

 

He steeled himself against it and forced himself to focus on her, on his tongue sliding between her passage and her clit, the taste of her in his mouth and on his face.  He buried himself into her as much as he could while still breathing, but it still wasn’t enough.

 

He wanted more of her.  He wanted to devour her.  Every part of her was a miracle that somehow was bestowed upon him.  He wouldn’t be one of those fools who forgot their miracles were strong, beautiful gifts to be cherished. He wouldn't let himself ever forget it.

 

Sara groaned against his cock as he thrust into her mouth, his tongue sliding inside her, lapping at the smooth ridges, a hand rising up to circle her clit.

 

It only took a few minutes before Sara was shuddering around his face.  Her mouth had sped up on his cock and the need deep in his abdomen began trickling through his body, electricity shooting from his tongue to her passage, from his cock to her mouth.

 

Sara let out a shuddering groan, hesitating on his cock as she orgasmed.  She remembered herself quickly, though, and went back to sliding her mouth over him with gusto.  It didn’t take long between her sucking and his licking up all of her juices that Evfra found himself grunting and coming down Sara’s very willing throat.

 

When she pulled away, she was grinning mischievously.  “You are amazing.”

 

Evfra snorted, covering his eyes with an arm.  “I do not think you know what you are saying.  I did nothing.”  

 

Sara leaned down to curl up against his side, kissing his cheek.  He turned to catch her mouth in his, their tastes intermingling with one another’s.

 

When Sara pulled away, she looked sheepish.  “So, um… that hail from SAM.”

 

Evfra groaned.  “I am assuming we need to get out of bed.”

 

Sara nodded but then grinned.  “But… it’s going to be fun,” she began chipperly, “because we’re going to Havarl!”

 

“Havarl?” Evfra asked, chest tightening.  “Why are we....  Ah,” he murmured, finally realizing the reason.  “Jaal and Scott’s bonding.”

 

“Yep!” Sara chirped.  She hopped off of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.  “We need to pack and be back on the Tempest in 0300 hours if we plan on getting there in time for the ceremony.  And I don’t know about the angaran culture, but in the human one, showing up late for your own wedding is a pretty big faux-pas.”

 

Evfra wasn’t following what she was saying because his chest was too busy constricting.  

 

_Havarl._

 

He hadn’t been back to Havarl since his kidnapping.  

 

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself, and then traced Sara’s steps into the shower stall, descending on her neck with his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Havarl was lusher than Evfra had remembered it being.  Granted, Sara had restarted the vault there nine months prior, causing things to begin flourishing.  The teaming wilds owed much of their splendor to the small woman holding Evfra’s hand.

 

Sara and Evfra, leading the Tempest crew, slowly descended down a steep bank and into the valley where Jaal’s family home was nestled.  Scott and Jaal had already gone ahead in order to finish preparations.

 

There were massive benches outside of the home, probably enough to sit a hundred guests, with flowers and baubles of lights fluttering from tree branches.  It looked magical and Evfra heard Sara take in a sharp breath.

 

“Oh my God,” she whispered.  “This is gorgeous.”

 

Jaal’s true mother, Sahuna, greeted them animatedly, hugging Sara and murmuring how good it was to see her again.  She hugged Evfra, too, in spite of him saying he would rather not.

 

“I am so pleased to see you two together,” Sahuna beamed.  “The four of you deserve so much happiness.  Here, let me show you to your seats,” she added, taking them to the front row.  They sat together, Sara’s hand slipping into Evfra’s without a second thought.

 

Once everyone was seated, Scott and Jaal emerged from the family home, holding hands.  They were both dressed in black underclothes in the traditional angaran fashion, their matching Rofjinn fluttering in the slight breeze.

 

Sahuna took her place in front of Scott and Jaal, murmuring, “My darling son, Jaal.  You have chosen your bond mate and we could never be more pleased.  Scott has shown us how much he loves you, even in the little time we have spent with him.  More than that, we see the love you have for him in every word you speak. Jaal, your family loves you and welcomes you back to your old home.

 

“Scott,” she continued, smile becoming softer.  “You came into my son’s life and changed it for the better.  Your kindness and compassion are the same, your love for life and adventure are the same.  You are the half my son has searched for.  You complete him in ways that are rarely possible.  Scott, your new family loves you and welcomes you into your new home.”

 

Sahuna cleared her throat, her words choking with emotion.  “Jaal?”

 

Jaal turned to Scott, squeezing his hands.  “When I first saw you, you were asleep. In a coma.   That night, almost as if it was fate, Liam told me of an old fairytale your people have.  It was about a sleeping girl who could never be awoken until she had true love’s first kiss.  It was a silly story, but after I heard it, all I could think of was you lying in that cot, waiting for true love’s first kiss.

 

“I knew that I wanted to be the one to wake you from your endless sleep,” he said softly, voice thick.  “And though I was not the one to wake you, I was one of the first people you saw when you awoke.  I remember the look you gave me - there was no fear, no disgust.  You looked curious… and your smile was brighter than a million sunrises.  That was when I knew I wanted to be with you forever.  Scott - I welcome you, and your sister, to your new home and your new family.”

 

Sahuna patted her son’s shoulder before murmuring, “Scott?”

 

Scott’s cheeks were streaked with tears.  He cleared his throat a few times, trying to get his voice back.  “I never really believed in love at first sight,” he began.  “I never trusted anyone enough to fall head over heels.  But the first time we spoke, when you asked me if you could get me anything… I looked into your eyes and I swear to God I saw your soul.  I saw that you were everything I needed. Everything I wanted.  The fact that you’re handsome helped, too,” he added, making everyone chuckle.

 

“But anyway, you covered our first meeting pretty well, so I want… I want to talk about something recent.  I want to talk about earlier this week when we went surfing.”  Scott smiled, the tears still slowly spilling.  “I watched you run into the water with reckless abandon.  You didn’t know what to do, you’d only seen me do it once, but that didn’t matter.  You were fearless and… and joyful.  You fell off of the board, slapped down by a wave, but you emerged laughing.  You’re… you’re so strong, Jaal.  Stronger than I ever thought any one person could be.  Everything you do, you do with strength.  The way you fight, the way you love,,,,”  He took a deep breath and finished, “Jaal, I am thrilled to be welcomed into my new home, your old home.  I cherish your love, and your family’s love, for me and my sister.”

 

Sahuna and the assembled guests clapped while Jaal and Scott pressed their foreheads together, hands on one another’s necks.

 

Evfra looked over at Sara.  Her makeup was running slightly with all of the crying, but she still looked gorgeous in her pale purple sheath dress.  She wiped at her eyes, clearing up the black smudges beneath them, before turning to Evfra.  “That was… so perfect.  What did you think?” she asked.

 

“It was a nice ceremony,” he murmured, watching as the guests slowly filtered toward the new couple to give their congratulations.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, sounding concerned.  Her hand brushed against his thigh and he inadvertently shied back from it.  “Evfra,” she said softly.

 

“Let us talk about this later,” he said, standing and wandering into the family home.  There was food and drink scattered across a long table.  Evfra poured himself a large glass of tavum, drinking from it in one pull.  He topped it off a second time before Sara caught up to him, looking concerned.  

 

She didn’t ask anything, though - she just poured a glass for herself before going back outside to speak with her brother and bond-brother.

 

Evfra watched her through one of the windows.  She was thrilled for them, of course.  She kept hugging them close, kissing their cheeks, gushing about the ceremony.  She seemed completely at ease except for the way her shoulder blades were stretched taut.  He could see them through the window, through the open-backed dress.  

 

She held tension in her upper back, she’d told him at some point.  That was one of the surest signs to tell if she was stressed.

 

And she _was_ stressed.  All because Evfra was too much of a coward to tell her what was bothering him.

 

He finished his drink and poured a third.  One of Jaal’s cousins was watching him sadly.  “Human troubles?” he asked.

 

“Angara troubles,” he replied, downing the glass and heading back outside.

 

* * *

 

The celebrations lasted long into the night, well past when Scott and Jaal retired to Jaal’s old room.  Evfra had kept some distance from Sara, allowing her to have her fun without him pulling her down.  She had danced with most of the Tempest crew  - and even a few of her new cousins.

 

Evfra would have been lying if he hadn’t felt a stab of jealousy when Liam spun her around, leaving her breathless and giggling, clinging to him while trying to shake her vertigo.  The two looked good together, Evfra realized.  In another life, he could easily picture them in love.

 

He had to look away from them before the misplaced jealousy got stronger.

 

Eventually, people began filtering away, heading back to their own homes or an outpost for the night.  Only Sara and Evfra were left by 0300.

 

“So,” Sara murmured.  Her smile had fallen from her face.  Her brows were showing signs of stress, too, furrowing.  “Do we want to go back to the Tempest, or…?”

 

Evfra sighed and reached out to stroke Sara’s cheek with his hand.  She leaned into the touch immediately, seeming as though she was starved for it.  “I have called a shuttle,” he began.  “I… I want to show you something.  If you’re willing.”

 

“Sure,” she said quickly.  And then, a shimmer of her usual good humor showed.  “Wait, is this a long-drop-into-a-pit kind of something?”

 

“For me, a bit,” Evfra admitted, taking her hand and leading her away from Jaal’s family home and up the steep hill to the shuttle dock.

 

Their trip took an hour and eventually the shuttle descended in a glade in the middle of a thick tangle of forest.  Evfra asked the pilot to stay until they were done and then took Sara’s hand, leading her through the clearing.

 

“This is beautiful,” she murmured.

 

Evfra paused when they drew close to the tree-line.  There in the distance, almost completely overgrown, was a small home that had been overtaken by the jungle.  Roots and plants had pushed through the floor and a felled tree had buckled the roof.

 

“This was my family home,” he said softly.  He heard Sara’s breath lodge in her throat. “This is all I have to offer whoever is unfortunate enough to bond with me.  An empty clearing.  No home, no family.  Just this.”

 

Sara moved in front of him, tilting his head down so she could meet his gaze.  She didn’t say anything, she just looked at him.  Her eyes were so full of understanding, of shared pain.

 

And then he realized that, not that long ago, she had nothing to give a mate.  When she and Evfra had first met, she had nothing to offer anyone and Evfra had everything.

 

“I am sorry,” he groaned, shaking his head.  “This was… a ridiculous idea.  I have moped too long.”

 

Her hand was on his cheek again and she murmured, “Not everything is about having a big, welcoming family, Evfra.  Marriage - bonding - it’s.... It’s about more than all of that… for us humans, anyway.  It’s about the two of you.  It’s about love and respect and the thrill you feel when you’re together. It’s about being okay with off days and moods.  Giving one another space when you need it, being there through the hard times.  Evfra… this place that used to be your home doesn’t diminish you.”

 

The tears were stinging the back if his eyes.  He hid them by pulling her into his arms and pressing his face into her neck, wetting her hair with each blink.

 

* * *

 

Evfra had thought about Sara’s words while she slept and he stroked her back  What she had said made more sense than anything the angara spoke of when it came to bonding.  It was always about strengthening the family and bringing others into the home with the traditional angara. Evfra had never felt those desires.

 

Perhaps it was just because Evfra didn’t have that anymore.  Maybe that was why the concept seemed so silly.  Even so - Sara’s human philosophy on bonding made Evfra breathe easier, knowing what he wanted to do.  

 

He slipped out of bed and wandered down to the Shuttle Bay, knocking briskly on Liam’s door.  When the human answered, he was rubbing his eyes blearily.  “Oh, hey, Evfra.  Sara’s not here-”

 

“Tell me about human weddings,” he said simply, leaving no room for Liam to worm out of it.

 

Liam cleared his throat, scratched his bare chest, and then shrugged.  “Alright, get in.”

 

* * *

 

The Nexus was still startling to Evfra.  There were plants, yes, but not nearly as many as he had grown used to.  Between Harvarl, Aya, and Meridian… the Nexus felt empty. Lonely.  Devoid of color.

 

Even so, Sara loved the way the air was always the perfect temperature for their thin skin and how people tended to leave her alone when she was there.

 

Sara and Evfra had parted ways at the tram, but not before Sara stood on the tips of her toes to brush a kiss over his lips.  “Don’t get into too much trouble,” she teased him coyly, brushing a hand down his chest.

 

And then she was gone, hopping into the tram with a stream of other humans.  He hadn’t had time to return the goodbye, but he was learning to be okay with that.  Sara was an affectionate person in deeds, not as much in words. And, to be honest, that fit with Evfra perfectly.

 

Evfra knew that she was meeting with Pathfinder Hayjer, a salarian, to exchange notes on the new phantom distress signals that had arisen during the Tempest’s shore leave.  She hadn’t expected it to take long, which was giving Evfra more anxiety than it should have.

 

A ping came through from Liam, alerting Evfra that the rest of the crew was in place and ready for him whenever he was done shopping.

 

 _Shopping,_ he thought ruefully.  He’d never been one for making purchases, even before credits were a thing.  But now he had more credits than he could ever hope to spend - all due to the Resistance’s services to the human Pathfinder’s team.

 

He stopped between shops and kiosks, scanning their wares frantically, the panic rising in his throat. No one was selling what he needed.

 

No one had rings.

 

He growled in frustration as he wandered through the shopping district.  A kiosk owner seemed to take pity on him and asked what he was looking for.

 

“A wedding ring,” he replied.

 

The merchant’s eyes widened and a small smirk twisted her face.  “Um… well, I’m not positive, but I think that shop over there has some things that might help?”

 

Evfra ran to the shop, forgetting to thank the helpful merchant.  When he got to the counter he demanded, “Wedding rings.”

 

The woman behind the counter blinked, confused for a moment, before smiling warily.  “Um, yes… we have them.  Right over here.”

 

* * *

 

Sara left Pathfinder Hall in a strange mood that hovered between annoyance and concern.  The phantom signals were cropping up and disappearing as just as quickly, giving no sign or reason as to their existence.  Chasing after them thus far had been a colossal waste of time and resources.

 

“Pathfinder Ryder,” Keri T’Vessa was there outside the door, her drone buzzing pleasantly over her shoulder.  Sara thought about breezing past, pretending that she hadn’t heard Keri’s hails, but the woman was right in front of her, waving, and Sara made eye contact.

 

“Hey, Keri,” Sara murmured, trying not to sigh.  “How’s it going?”

 

“I was about to ask you that,” Keri hummed.  “I ran into the entire crew on my way here - they looked like they were waiting for something.  Is there anything you can share with our listeners?”

 

Sara furrowed her brow.  “The entire crew?  Here?”

 

Keri nodded, leaning back and glancing toward the other end of Operations.  “They were just out here when I arrived, but then they seemed to get spooked and headed over there, behind the colony board.”

 

Sara leaned to the side, as well, and caught the blue color of Jaal’s Rofjinn.  “Are they… hiding from me?”

 

Just as she said it, Jaal emerged, followed by Scott and Liam, Cora and Vetra.  Soon, the entire crew was walking toward her.  Suvi and Jaal looked absolutely giddy.  Liam, Gil, and Scott were smirking.

 

“Am I facing a mutiny?” she asked when they drew closer.  “Is this where I die?”  And then, after a pause, she added in a faux whisper, “Does someone have peanut butter? Should I run?”

 

No one answered her, though there were some chuckles.  Keri, standing to her side, muttered something along the lines of, _What does peanut butter have to do with a mutiny?_

 

“Um, guys,” Sara said, now looking sincerely concerned.  The door behind her slid open and Hayjer and Tann paused in the doorway, looking equally as confused as Sara.

 

“What is the meaning-” Tann began.

 

And then he paused when the crew of the Tempest parted and Evfra, looking stiff and uncomfortable, stepped through the throng.

 

Sara’s eyes widened, realization dawning on her.  “No.  No way.”

 

Evfra cleared his throat when he drew close to Sara and murmured, “You know I am not good at these things.”

 

Sara’s eyes darted around at the crew, at Evfra’s hands, and over at Keri.  “Turn the drone off,” she ordered, but Keri was covering her mouth with a hand, eyes wide, seeming to understand what was happening.  The drone continued to buzz.

 

Evfra took Sara’s left hand in his, squeezing it, and murmured, “Sara Arabella Ryder.  Will you be my bond mate?  My… wife?”

 

Sara couldn’t stop blinking.  Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes darted from Evfra’s face to their joined hands, and she was suddenly very aware that she was sweating.   _“Oh my God,”_ she whispered, still not comprehending his words.  “What?  I mean… what?”

 

Evfra was beginning to look nervous.  “I… would like to bond… _marry…_ you,” he said, tone gruff.  “I….”

 

Sara began nodding, the motion jerky and frantic.  She felt tears in her eyes and her hand was trembling in Evfra’s.  She couldn’t squeeze out the word for fear of sobbing.

 

“Sara?” he asked softly.

 

“Yes,” she wheezed finally, voice breaking, head still nodding like a bobblehead doll.  “Evfra, yes.”

 

Evfra swallowed audibly before pulling a ring out of the inner folds of his Rofjinn.   _A ring._  Sara’s breath hitched in her chest - it felt like her heart was in her throat, making even the simplest word - _yes_ \- the hardest thing to articulate.

 

He slid the ring onto her finger haltingly.  The black band was inlaid with a startling blue opal that shimmered purple and white in the fluorescent lights.

 

 _“Oh my God,”_ she whispered, voice trembling.  Her eyes rose to Evfra’s and the tears began spilling.  She tossed herself into him, her arms wrapping around his neck.  His curled around her waist and lifted her up against him, kissing her deeply, her tears splattering across his cheeks.

 

The crew was shouting - Suvi was bouncing with excitement, hugging Kallo and kissing his cheeks.  Jaal and Scott were wrapped up in one another’s arms, beaming.  Jaal was even crying. Cora, Gil, and Liam looked on with grins that nearly overtook their faces.Drack was chuckling while Vetra’s mandibles wiggled and clicked.

 

“This is going to make a fantastic special,” Keri said aloud, thrilled.  Sara was too overcome to tell her otherwise.

 

* * *

 

Sara. Arabella. Ryder.  

 

The name was circulating everywhere thanks to Keri’s broadcast, much to Sara’s utter annoyance.

 

“You think they could have just chosen something simple,” she was saying with a groan.  “Sara Marie.  Sara Elizabeth.  Sara fucking Ann, Jesus.”

 

“Your name is adorable,” Suvi consoled her as they sat on Sara’s couch in her Nexus apartment.  Their tea mugs were still too hot to drink from but served well for warming their fingers.  “I would have been thrilled to have a name like Arabella.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes.  “You’re welcome to it.”

 

Suvi reached out to take Sara’s hand, admiring the ring on her index finger.  “It’s so gorgeous,” she breathed before adding, “Do you not have the heart to tell him it’s the wrong finger?”

 

Sara chuckled, glancing down at it.  “No.  But even so… I think it’s a pretty simple way to meld our cultures.  Maybe index finger rings will be a new thing for angara/human liaisons,”

 

“Maybe,” Suvi agreed, sighing wistfully.  “It’s so romantic, isn’t it?  I am thrilled for you two.  Absolutely thrilled.”

 

Sara opened her mouth to thank Suvi when her door slid open and Evfra entered, looking surprised to see Suvi there.  “Hello,” he greeted gruffly, awkwardly, loitering in the doorway.

 

“Oh, Evfra, congratulations!” Suvi said quickly, her smile infectious.  She got to her feet and went to hug him.  “You’ve made the best choice possible.  In a wife and in that excellent ring,” she added before waving goodbye to Sara and slipping out the door.

 

Sara frowned, looking at Suvi’s abandoned mug of tea before turning her gaze to Evfra.  Her face softened with adoration.  “Get in here, you.”

 

Evfra went to her in an instant, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap.  She giggled, holding her mug high in an attempt to keep it from spilling. She curved her body into his and, once settled, brought her mug back down to her lips.

 

Evfra admired the way her eyes looked through the steam coming up from the liquid in her mug.  They shimmered and glittered, so gemlike it almost hurt to look at them for too long.  So instead, he pressed his face into her collarbone, tasting her heartbeat on his lips.

 

“You’ve made me the happiest being alive,” he whispered.

 

At first, he thought she hadn’t heard - _hoped_ she hadn’t heard.  She sipped some of the liquid from her mug before leaning over to set it down on the coffee table.  She kissed his cheek and replied, “I don’t know if that’s true.  See… I’m pretty fucking happy.”

 

Evfra chuckled against her hair, running a hand down her back.  “Have you given any thought to where you might like our ceremony to be?  Or when,” he added quickly, remembering that she might need time before settling down.  She was a Pathfinder, after all.

 

Sara hummed, pulling back slightly, a contemplative look on her face.  “I just kind of assumed it would be on Havarl or Aya.  Or Voeld, I guess?”

 

Evfra made a noise deep in the back of his throat.  “Definitely not Voeld. I would like to see your skin when we bond… _marry…_ and Voeld is still too cold for… how do you call them?”

 

“Dresses?” she guessed.

 

“Yes, dresses,” he said, rolling the word around in his mouth.

 

Sara chuckled, kissing his cheek again.  “Well, as for when… I guess whenever you want to?  Tann already said he would give me a few weeks off for the whole thing.  Evidently, the people of Andromeda really enjoyed the reality vid-esque journalism Keri put out there.  There were petitions to put our ceremony on the vid channels.”

 

Evfra heard the words but they didn’t seem to be processing.  He was stuck on _whenever you want to?_  “Now,” he said.

 

Sara blinked, confused.  “Now?”

 

“Now,” he repeated.  “Let us marry here.  I want to be yours and you want to be mine.  Why wait?”

 

Sara’s face looked excited and confused in equal measures.  “Yeah!  I mean, yes.  But… do you _really_  want to get married _here?_ I mean… on the fucking _Nexus?”_

 

Evfra shrugged, not understanding her confusion.  “Why not here?”

 

Sara looked around her apartment as if she couldn’t grasp why he was willing to marry on the station.  “I mean… it’s not exactly romantic.”

 

“It was your first home in Andromeda,” he murmured, kissing her neck.  “Your first place where you felt safe.”

 

Sara chuckled wryly, shaking her head.  “I never really felt anything but annoyance here.  And desperation, fear.  And then when Scott was taken by the Archon… it was here,” she finished lamely, swallowing loudly.  “This isn’t a home.”  After a pause, she added, “What about Aya?”

 

Evfra pulled back from her for a moment, meeting her gaze.  “Aya is beautiful, Sara.  But Aya is not my home.  Is not your home.  Aya is… the stepping stone that bridged us,” he murmured, a hand sliding over her arm.  

 

“Well,” she began slowly, “if it’s a home we’re looking for… what about Meridian?”

 

The thought thrilled him.  He held her hands in his and met her gaze.  “Meridian,” he agreed.

 

She grinned and buried herself into his chest.  “I guess I should tell Tann we need that honeymoon break.”

 

“Honeymoon?” he repeated.

 

She laughed, realizing what an odd word it was for the first time.  Instead of answering, she got to her feet and began removing her shirt, smiling at him coyly.  “Sorry,” she began in that slightly raspy, sweet voice of hers.  “Just getting a little warm is all.”

 

Before her hands could lower to her pants, Evfra nuzzled his face into her stomach, kissing the scars and licking a path down to her navel.  She shuddered and moaned softly before undoing her pants and letting them fall to the floor.  Evfra slowly slid her underwear down her legs before licking his way to her labia, tongue flicking inside the folds and caressing across her clitoris.

 

“You… _fuck,”_ she whispered, caressing his face with her hands, fingers absently tracing the folds along the back of his neck.  “You’re too good to me.”

 

“Never,” he breathed against her slick flesh.

 

She chuckled, the sounds slightly strangled, and pulled back.  He grabbed her hips to anchor her, making her moan deeper. “Evfra,” she groaned, “I want… I want us both to feel good.  Not just me.”

 

Evfra pulled back and growled at her softly.  He stood, picking her up in his arms effortlessly, making her squeal, before unceremoniously dropping her on the bed.  She bounced up twice on the firm mattress, giggling, eyes bright.  “Glad you’ve come to your senses,” she teased when he began removing his soft suit and underclothes.

 

“I have always been in my sense,” he replied easily before lowering himself to the edge of the bed.  He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him.  “If you think I do not enjoy this, that I take no pleasure in it… you are not paying attention.”  After a beat, he added, “And that you had awful lovers before me.”

 

And then he descended into the apex of her legs, drinking her in, pulling her thighs up to encircle his neck.  

 

The words seemed to have worked to belay her fears because she was groaning and pulsing around him, back arching and fingers scrabbling across her skin.  He took his time to explore her, to make sure she understood how much she meant to him - how good she felt around him.  How much he loved her.  

 

Because he loved her more than he would ever be able to articulate with words.

 

“Evfra,” she panted, her legs beginning to tremble.  One of her hands caressed over the crown of his head.  “Evfra, I love you,” she breathed as if she had heard his thoughts.  “I don’t…. I don’t know how else to tell you…. _Oh fuck,_ Evfra, I-”  Her words cut out as she orgasmed, a strangled moan slipping from her lips as her thighs tightened around his neck like a collar.

 

He slowed down, licking her gently as her body gradually stopped twitching and became still.  When he pulled back from her he watched how her chest rose and fell with each deep breath, how the hollow at the base of her throat deepened, how the pulse in her neck was visible against her thin skin.

 

She was watching him, too.  Her eyes weren’t anxious or nervous - they just were.  She smiled faintly at him before hooking his waist with her legs, pulling him down to her.  She kissed him, hands sliding over the sides of his face, tongue bumping against his.

 

“Make love to me?” she asked softly against his mouth.

 

“Gladly,” he replied.  He kissed her for a few more moments, admiring the softness of her lips, before guiding himself into her.  He thrust slowly, moving in and out like the ocean tide, watching her face and her lower lip as she bit it, eyes fluttering.

 

He hooked his arms under her shoulders, pulling her up into him until their bodies were flush with one another.  The feeling of her skin on his, the scent of it, the slight sheen of sweat… he relished every bit of it.  Of her.

 

“I love you,” he murmured against her mouth.

 

Sara’s breath hitched.  Her eyes opened to stare at his, so close, so deep and green and full of ardor.  It was something Evfra had never expected to see - that look of utter love in another’s eyes, directly solely at him.   

 

“I never thought…” he began before trailing off, the pressure in the base of his abdomen deepening.  “I do not deserve you.”

 

She kissed him sweetly and murmured, “That’s a load of shit, Evfra, and you know it.”  She chuckled, her arms sliding around his neck, lips moving along his jaw.  “You make me happy, Evfra, and I make you happy.  And I love you.  And you love me.  What makes you think I’m not exactly what you deserve?”

 

Evfra felt the tears behind his eyes but blinked them away.  No one wanted to be cried on while making love, not even humans, he was sure.  He kissed her neck and finally replied, voice thick, “You are everything to me, Sara.”

 

Sara moaned, her hips arching against him, her breathing getting sharper.  “I love you,” she returned before mewling, legs tightening around his waist with another orgasm.

 

He watched her face as she leaned her head back into his hands, mouth open, breath escaping in little pants. Everything about her was so soft, so pure, that it made Evfra’s chest hurt to look at her.

 

When she opened her eyes, they were speckled with moisture - from tears or the force of her orgasm, Evfra wasn’t sure. She clung to him, kissing his chin and lips, murmuring, “I can’t wait to be your wife… your bond mate.”

 

Evfra’s own climax roared out of nowhere, making his entire body shudder under the force of it. His head fell to her shoulder, his growl echoing through her skin and making her shudder.

 

They laid on the bed for an hour, not speaking, just holding one another.  Evfra caressed his hand through her long hair and she kissed along his collarbone, fingers sliding along the deep seam between his ribs, the scars mottling most of his skin.

 

“We should get married now,” she agreed suddenly.

 

“Here?” he asked, looking down at her raven hair.

 

“Sure.  If that’s what you want.  I honestly don’t care where we do it, I just… I want this to be real.”

 

“It is real,” Evfra murmured while kissing the top of her head.  After a moment he added, “We should be bonded on Meridian.  It will serve well for better memories when we look back on it.”

 

Sara let out a soft chuckle.  “Well then.  I guess I need to go talk to Tann.”

 

“Tomorrow,” he said, pulling her into him.  “Tonight, let us stay in.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” she hummed, nipping his collarbone before rolling him over and straddling his waist.  “What do you say we do with this evening?”  Her hips were already moving in soft figure-eight patterns above him.

 

Evfra groaned softly, his cock already flaring back to life.  “You will be the death of me, Sara Arabella Ryder.”

 

Sara smirked at him, leaning down to bite his lower lip.  “At least you’ll die happy?”

 

“True,” he grunted, lifting her up and sliding himself inside of the warmth between her legs.


	10. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten, in which the story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Last time I get to say this for this story... I don't own anything! The final chapter's title song is "Now is the Start," by A Fine Frenzy. Please enjoy!

Meridian was a welcome sight after being stuck on the Tempest for so long.  The ship was comfortable enough, of course, but being stuck on a ship was not something Evfra was used to.  He much preferred the ground firmly beneath his feet.

 

Waking up in his own bed was something else that Evfra was finding pleasure in.  On Aya, his bed was just a bed.  There was nothing special about it.  But on Meridian, the bed he shared with Sara was like a refuge, a place of happiness, a place to hide away from everyone and everything else.

 

Evfra strolled through the kitchen, pacing while he ate his nutrient paste, admiring the view of the forest through the large picture windows.  Forest to one side, the ocean to the other - it really was the perfect home.

 

Sara was out shopping with Suvi, her brother, and Jaal, preparing for the wedding that night.  Scott had bemoaned that there wasn’t enough time to make the wedding exceptional, but Suvi was optimistic about their odds.

 

“You can’t see the dress,” Scott had told Evfra when he’d tried to tag along.  “It’s bad luck.”

 

“It’s a dumb superstition,” Sara had argued.

 

“Well, Evfra wanted a human wedding, so we’re doing a human wedding - superstitions and all.”

 

“Well then we should have spent last night apart and not fucking like rabbits,” Sara had replied smoothly, making Scott shudder and Suvi giggle.  “These superstitions are dumb.”

 

Even so, she was spirited out of the house without Evfra and Evfra was left wandering their large, empty home.  

 

He knew that this wedding was something he should have been nervous about, but somehow he wasn’t.  This was what he wanted more than anything else… perhaps only second to defeating the kett  His life finally had meaning - real meaning, not just mindless battles and tactics and requisition orders.  

 

He paced the living room before sighing and settling himself on the couch, turning the vid screen on.

 

Keri T’Vessa, the reporter from the Nexus, was on the feed.  The setting behind her was so familiar it almost took Evfra’s breath away.

 

“I’m standing here in Meridian Port Square where everything is abuzz with excitement.  The crew of the human Pathfinder team can be seen darting from shops and kiosks, preparing for a very special event.  Pathfinder Sara Ryder’s wedding.”

 

Evfra snorted.  Sara would die when she saw this replaying on the vids.  Tann had warned Sara to be nice to Keri and invite her to the wedding, but Evfra had assumed she’d ignored the order. It wouldn’t be the first time Sara had ‘selective memory’ when it came to Tann’s directives.

 

“And here we are, joined by none other than the bride herself.  Sara, can you tell us what’s going through your mind right now?”

 

The drone turned to show Sara who was looking flawless but harried.  Her long hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and her large sunglasses hid much of her face from view.

 

“Well, Keri, right now I’m thinking about how much I hate drones in my face,” she tried to joke.  “Um, as far as the wedding goes… I’m excited.  This is a dream come true, you know?”

 

“You’re so young,” Keri gushed.  “You must really love him.”

 

The sunglasses made it hard to tell, but Evfra knew she was getting annoyed.  The corner of her lips twitched slightly.  “I really do.  Hence the getting married thing.”

 

“Did you ever expect to marry an Andromeda alien?” Keri asked, nonplussed.

 

Sara sighed, pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head, looking at Keri balefully.  “Honestly, I didn’t even know if we’d make it to the Andromeda Galaxy.  Marrying someone was the smallest, most minute worry I had.”

 

Keri chuckled, trying to keep things light, but there was a hint of concern in her voice.  She must have finally realized she was beginning to annoy the Pathfinder.  “Well, Sara, I know you have a lot of things to get done before dusk tonight, so we’ll let you go.  Thank you for the invitation to the wedding, by the way - our viewers are thrilled to see this union.”

 

“Thank you,” Sara said softly, and then glanced at the drone.  “And thank you to everyone watching for your well-wishes - and gifts!  Evfra and I are humbled by the show of support and… we’re excited to have you at our wedding, even if it’s just vicariously through Keri.”

 

Keri chuckled and said, “This is Keri T’Vessa signing out.”

 

* * *

 

Dusk was quickly approaching, the clear sky filtering into a cacophony of reds and oranges.  Evfra straightened his Rofjinn in the mirror, admiring how the color was just a small shade away from Sara’s eyes.  He ran a hand over the folds, taking note of a small hole here, a small tear there.

 

His Rofjinn had once been his most prized possession.  When he had been liberated from the kett work camp those years ago, he had returned home.  The place had already fallen into disrepair, but he was able to find to Rofjinn among the ruins, hidden away in his once mighty wardrobe which had been nearly overtaken with brambles.  

 

It still meant a lot to him.  The only remnant of his former family, his true mother who made it for him when he returned from his Vesaal on Aya, pompous and full of himself.

 

But now his most prized possession was tucked into the pocket sewn inside of the Rofjinn.  A small ring, custom fitted to his large index finger.  He pressed his hand to it, feeling the weight of it through the thinning material of the Rofjinn.

 

There was a knock on the door and Jaal’s soothing voice called, “Are you ready?  Scott asked me to bring you down for placement.”

 

Evfra took one last look at himself in the mirror, marveling at how the beautiful creature he was marrying could stand the sight of his grizzled face.  He touched the scars on his face, tracing down the length of them in much the same way Sara would.

 

He opened the door and Jaal was smiling softly, dressed in black.  “You look uncomfortable.”

 

“Don’t I always?” was his gruff response which made Jaal chuckle.  The pair exited the second-floor hallway where Evfra had been getting ready.  Sara was upstairs in their room being fussed over by Suvi, Cora, and Vetra - her bridesmaids, so or Sara called them.

 

They exited the house and the cooling air coming off of the ocean fluttered their Rofjinn.  Evfra glanced over the assembled guests - all were family and friends aside from Keri, who was already speaking to her drone in an excited whisper.

 

The Moshae was there and Sahuna was standing beside her, the women locking their arms together.  He nodded to them, feeling his heart pounding in his throat.

 

He wasn’t nervous, necessarily, but there was a tightness in his chest that he hadn’t expected.  

 

There was a strange archway on the beach, the same color as the white-capped waves. Native Meridian flowers twined through the arch, glittering purple and pink in the fading light.  Jaal led him to the archway and positioned him in front of it, nodding.  “You look ready,” he said kindly.

 

“I am,” Evfra tried to say, but it came out like a strangled growl.

 

Jaal chuckled and patted his arm before taking his place at Evfra’s side.  Liam also came around to the other side of Jaal, straightening his black tunic and looking uncomfortable.  “I swear I needed a bigger size,” he grumbled, trying to find purchase between his biceps and the cloth.

 

“Don’t tear your shirt or Cora will never let you forget it,” Jaal supplied helpfully, making Liam laugh.

 

Soft music began filtering on the breeze and Evfra’s chest felt like it was going to burst.  He tried to remind himself to breathe, but it was becoming a losing battle.  He was becoming lightheaded.

 

What if she changed her mind?  What if she ran?

 

The bridesmaids - Suvi, Cora, and Vetra - made their way down the steps of the house, all dressed in soft green.  Suvi and Cora were in long dresses while Vetra wore a soft civilian tunic. Evfra was startled to see that they wore the same color as his Rofjinn.

 

And then Scott was leading Sara down the steps and Evfra felt his breathing calm.  He looked at her, at her bared, slender neck, at her fluid steps, and all worry seeped from him.  She was smiling and looking right at him.

 

Her dress was white, strapless, and ended at her knees in a wide bell-shape.  The sash around her waist was the same shade of green as her bridesmaids’ dresses.  The same shade of green as his Rofjinn.

 

When Sara was beside him, he noticed that her eyes were already wet.  Scott kissed her cheek before taking his place between Jaal and Liam.

 

Gil wandered under the archway, clearing his throat and glancing around.  “Welcome, everybody.  This is going to be the least formal ceremony ever because these two, for some reason, chose me to marry them.”

 

Sara laughed, wiping at her eyes before sliding her right hand into Evfra’s left.

 

“Okay, so.  We’re here today to wed these two gorgeous people - Sara Arabella Ryder and Evfra de Tershaav.”  And then he chuckled. _“Sara Arabella…_ this is never going to get old.”

 

“Get on with it or I’ll have my husband throw you into the ocean,” Sara said, making everyone laugh.

 

“Okay, so these two want to get married and we’re all here to see that happen.  So, first off - Evfra.  Do you take Sara Ara… uh… Sara. Do you take Sara to be your wife?”

 

“Yes,” he said, the word nearly lodging in the emotion clogging his throat.

 

“Right on.  Sara. Do you take Evfra to be your husband?”

 

“I do,” she replied easily.

 

“Fantastic, we’re doing great so far,” Gil grinned.  “Okay, so.  Do the both of you promise to honor and protect one another?  Stand beside one another?  Fight off kett and whatever other nonsense you run into? Together?”

 

Sara was beaming as she squeezed Evfra’s hand.  “I do.”

 

“I do,” Evfra confirmed, squeezing her fingers back.

 

“Man, you guys are on it,” Gil complemented them.  “Okay, well.  Do you have any words you’d like to say?”

 

Evfra looked between Gil and Sara. Sara was biting her lower lip, looking like she was trying to reign in her emotions. Just like Evfra was.  

 

“I do,” Evfra said suddenly.

 

He didn’t expect to say anything, not unless Sara did.  He hadn’t prepared anything, hadn’t even thought of anything.  But he looked down at the woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and the words spilled out.

 

“The first time I saw you,” he began slowly, “you were so… human.  You were flippant.  You tried to make me laugh, do you remember?”  Sara nodded, the tears breaking through and falling down her flushed cheeks.  “You told me not to worry because you’d had a less welcoming reception at a Palaven space hub, as if I was supposed to know what you meant.” Sara choked back a laugh, watching him with those green eyes.  

 

“I didn’t know what you meant,” he continued.  “But I knew that your voice stirred something inside of me.  I wanted to hear more of it.  I wanted to hear your silly jokes that made no sense.  I wanted to hear my name on your breath.  I called the Tempest with each new report I received from Havarl and Voeld, just hoping to hear you.”

 

Sara’s chest rose and fell in soft hiccuping breaths.  “You have made me… happy,” he finished lamely.  “Happy is not something I expected or sought out.  You just… swooped in, your gleaming ship on fire and your eyes bright with excitement, not fear.  You stole my heart against my will from the first time we spoke.”

 

Sara took four deep breaths and cleared her throat, biting her lower lip to try to calm the flow of emotion.  “Um… I….”  She cleared her throat again before looking up at Evfra, taking a deep breath.  “I could talk about how I wanted to touch your scars and kiss your lips from the first time I heard that gruff voice and saw that scowl of yours.  Yep, that one,” she added with a giggle when his lips turned down.  The others gathered were laughing, too.  “But I’ve already told you that story.  So I think… I think I want to share something with you that you don’t know.”

 

She glanced out over the assembled crowd, at Keri and her drone that had inched closer.  “I’m not good at talking in front of an audience,” she added, to which Gil muttered an agreement.

 

“Remember the time you _literally_ begged the crew to listen to you?” he smirked.

 

“Hey, these are my vows, butt out,” she laughed, turning her gaze back to Evfra.  “When we first got to Meridian, the final push against the Archon and the kett… our Nomad short-circuited and we had to run through entire platoons of kett. I didn’t think… I didn’t think we were going to make it,” she admitted.  “It was just three of us at that point - me, Jaal, and Cora.  I was so scared. I was so sure we were all dead.

 

“And then,” she continued, dipping her head to look at their joined hands.  “And then I heard your voice over the comms.  Telling us that you…” she broke off, a fresh wave of tears springing up.  “Telling us that you’d brought a fleet.  And then a shuttle was landing in the middle of the gunfire and you… you bolted out of it and you ran to me.  You killed more kett in those first ten seconds that I think anyone else could have in a lifetime.”

 

“I had to get to you,” Evfra whispered, his voice finally breaking.

 

She nodded.  “I know.  That’s when… that’s when I knew you felt something for me.  Not just annoyance or… or anger at this human who stumbled onto your planet and started taking over your missions.  You put your hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay.  I couldn’t answer you at first, couldn’t even find my words, and then you wrapped an arm around me and asked again.  And again.  And I could have sworn I heard fear in your voice.  And so I nodded, I said yes, and I pushed on, pushed through.  

 

“You… you saved my life.  You gave me the strength to move.  The strength to defeat the Archon.”

 

Evfra knew he was supposed to keep his position under the arch, but he could not stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him, kissing the top of her sweet-smelling hair.

 

Among the sounds of soft cooing and excitement from the assembled guests, Keri could be heard whispering, _This is the sweetest thing I have ever seen!_

 

When they finally pulled apart, Gil was even wiping at his eyes.  “O-okay then, let’s ah…. Let’s get to the main event, shall we?  Who has the ring?”

 

Sara handed over her ring and Evfra cleared his throat.  “Rings.”

 

“Sorry?” Gil asked, confused.

 

Evfra pulled the other ring from his Rofjinn, handing it to Gil.  “Rings,” he repeated.

 

Sara’s eyes were wide as Gil chuckled.  “Surprises galore. Alright.  Evfra, here is Sara’s ring.  If you could place it on her ring finger-”

 

“Index finger,” Sara corrected, putting the slender finger out.  Evfra slid the band over her joints and nestled it at the base, admiring the glinting of it in the moonlight.

 

“Right, index finger.  Got it,” Gil murmured.  He handed Sara the other ring.  “And Sara, place the ring on Evfra’s… oh, I get it now! Index finger!”

 

Sara chuckled and slid the larger ring over Evfra’s finger.  The thick black band glittered with a green and black opal.  Sara’s breath hitched as she looked at it.

 

“Now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for.  Evfra de Tershaav, you may kiss your bride… Sara Arabella Ryder.”

 

Sara was too busy launching herself into Evfra’s arms, lips covering his, to have Gil thrown into the ocean.

 

* * *

 

The party stretched late into the night with all of the alcohol anyone could drink.  Keri had a hell of a time filming all of the antics while drunk, which she definitely was, and Sara was guessing that most of the footage would bed edited out by her producer.  Which was fine with Sara. She wasn’t sure she wanted the galaxy knowing how often she and Evfra ran their hands over one another.

 

She and Scott were drinking from beer bottles on one of the picnic tables that had been set up, watching the drunken humans trying to dance in the sand.  Scott at some point had lost his tunic and was left in a black undershirt with the N7 logo on the chest.

 

“Did you ever think about trying for N7?” Sara asked.

 

Scott sighed and shrugged.  “Maybe.  But nah, I would have made a horrible N7. You, too,” he added with a chuckle, bumping her arm with his.  “We’re too sensitive.”

 

“You mean we’re too human?” she snorted.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he grinned.  He let out a sigh, head falling forward.  “Ever wonder what happened back there? With that whole Reaper thing? If Commander Shepard ever got court-martialed?”

 

Sara shrugged, trying not to let the thought bog her down.  “I’m sure there’s something in Dad’s files.  There has to be, right?  I mean, he still had friends in the Alliance, in Turian High Command.  Shit, wasn’t he friends with Shepard’s boyfriend?”

 

“Nah, his dad,” Scott corrected, dropping his head, the back of his neck bared.  “I met him once.  Stern guy.”

 

Sara nodded vaguely.  “Yeah.  I mean… someone had to have reached out, right?”  And then she noticed something red on his neck.  “Holy shit, Scott, what is that?”

 

He looked at her quickly, eyes wide.  “What’s what?”

 

She gently traced a hand over the bite mark at the base of his neck.  The wound was healed, but the scar was still an angry pink.

 

“Evfra didn’t tell you?”

 

Her eyes widened even more.  “Tell me what?”  And then, after a moment, _“Evfra_ did this?”

 

“What?  No!”  Scott chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Jaal did. It’s… an angara thing.  Marking.”

 

Sara blinked a few times, looking at the bite and wondering how badly it hurt.  She rubbed her own neck, at its lack of a wound.  “Huh,” was all she said before finishing off her beer.  “Well, I think I’m good and sauced and running out of patience watching Keri stumble around like a dazed wildebeest.  I’m going to go find Evfra.”

 

“Hey, wait,” Scott said, grabbing her arm. “The marking thing… it’s your call, you know.  Evfra might not even say anything about it.  I mean… he wanted a human wedding.  He doesn’t seem too into the traditions.”

 

Sara nodded and smiled, kissing Scott’s cheek before pulling away.  “Have a good night,” she bade him before slipping further up the beach to where Jaal, Evfra, and Liam were sitting in the sand.

 

“Hey, you,” she greeted, leaning down to kiss Evfra’s forehead.  “I’m getting a little tired.”

 

Evfra was standing up in an instant, handing his bottle of tavum off to Jaal.  “Goodnight,” he said brusquely to Jaal and Liam, making them both laugh.  He then picked up Sara in his arms and ran up the stairs, her laughter echoing down the beach.

 

“Oh, Goddess! Drone, get that! Get a shot of that! Oh, _Goddess_!” Keri was slurring.

 

Evfra carried her over the threshold again, but this time, it felt more natural.  Evfra didn’t put her down until they were in their room.  He gently lowered her to the coverlet and stood back to admire her.

 

“You are flawless.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes but smiled, accepting the compliment.  “Are you going to come over here and make my life whole, or are you too busy admiring me?” she asked coyly, kicking off her small, flat shoes and curling her toes around his underclothes, pulling him toward her.

 

He went willingly, sliding out of his Rojinn and clothing quickly, lowering himself to the bed.  He found the zipper at the back of her dress and slid it down her back, marveling at the exposed skin, at how she seemed to glitter in the light.

 

She stood up only long enough to let the dress fall to the floor and step out of her panties.  She crawled on top of him, leaning down, kissing him gently.  “Thank you,” she murmured softly against his mouth.

 

“For?”

 

“For making me the happiest being ever,” she quoted him, smirking.

 

He chuckled, brushing a hand over her cheek. “I do not know about this… I am quite happy, myself.”

 

They kissed, curling into one another, rolling across the bed while struggling to be the one on top.  Finally, though, Evfra won out, sliding himself inside her as she arched her back, her body pressing into his.

 

He stroked himself into her, relishing in the warmth between her legs, the warmth enveloping him. He took in every detail of her face as he moved - the smattering of freckles across her nose, the small, dark beauty mark on her cheek, the fainter one at the corner of her left eye.

 

He admired the way her throat curved down to her collar, the way her shoulders moved under the thin skin, her bones like branches on the most beautiful tree he had ever seen.  

 

Sara’s climax was soft and breathy, her hands digging into his arms, lips pressing against his cheek.  She trembled underneath him, whispering her affections with each breath.

 

When she stilled, Evfra thrust into her a little harder, making her moan.  She grinned up at him, chest still rising and falling with each quick breath.  “When are you planning on making me yours?” she breathed.

 

“You are already mine,” he returned softly.

 

She shook her head, looking mischievous.  “Marking me.”

 

He stopped moving above her, eyes wide.  “How did you… ah.  Scott.”

 

Sara only smiled, waiting.

 

“I almost did,” he murmured with a sigh.  “The first time we spent the night in your Nexus apartment.  We were drunk. You were wearing that tight dress and I… _stars,”_ he whispered, nearly gasping at the memory.  “I almost marked you then.  Do you remember?”

 

She did.  His teeth on the back of her neck as he orgasmed had nearly sent her through the roof.  She tilted her head to the side, her grin wolfish.  “Well.  I think you’d better do it tonight.”

 

“I-” he began, about to argue that there was a certain mood required for such an act.

 

Sara’s smile was wicked as she pulled herself away from him and flipped over, presenting her ass to him, her back bowing, shoulder blades sharp under her thin skin.  “Take me.”

 

Evfra wasn’t sure how she could control him so easily, but her words made his mind go blank.  There was nothing left but the need to fulfill her wish, to make her his.  He slid behind her and shoved himself inside.  She yelped but it turned into a sharp groan as he thrust into her, hard and fast, fingers gripping into the flesh of her hips, watching it dimple beneath the pressure.

 

“Oh God,” she was whispering, shuddering under him.  “Evfra, you feel so fucking good.”

 

His only response was a growl, shoving into her as deeply as he could, the sound of his body slamming into her ass echoing in the room.  It was obscene, the noises, the rutting, but there was nothing he would have rather been hearing or doing in that very moment.

 

She was suddenly getting up to her knees, her back curving against his chest, an arm hooking around his neck, holding him close.  Her panting was getting louder, off-rhythm.  “I want to come for you,” she whispered, her voice deliciously deep.  Purring.  “I want to come for you while you fuck me like this.”

 

Evfra growled into her neck, biting down, feeling her flesh bunching in his mouth.  It wasn’t hard enough to mark her, not yet, but she whimpered anyway, thrusting her body back into him.

 

“Evfra,” she breathed.  He could imagine her biting down on her lip, her other hand caressing across her chest, squeezing a nipple.

 

Evfra spared one of his hands to run up her side and grab a breast, squeezing, making her mewl. Her panting was getting more ragged by the second, her legs trembling, threatening to give out under her.

 

His hand slid from her breast and down to her sex, caressing her clit while slamming into her passage.  And that was all it took - she orgasmed against him, her entire body shuddering under the force of it.

 

And that was when he tightened his jaws, biting down and tasting blood.

 

Her breath sputtered out of her, her passage restricting around him.  She was suddenly very still, breaths wheezing out of her.

 

He released her neck slowly, feeling the flesh sliding from his teeth.  The mark was an angry red and bleeding. It made him feel awful the moment he saw it on her previously unmarred neck.  

 

But then she groaned, trembling, her passage tightening again.  “Bite me harder.”

 

“What?” he breathed, sure he hadn’t heard her right.

 

“Harder,” she repeated.  “That was barely anything, I barely felt it.  How could that leave a satisfying mark?” she teased with the voice of a temptress, the voice of a goddess.

 

He groaned and did as he was told, biting down hard as he thrust into her, empowered by her moans and her nails scrabbling on the back of his neck.  He came forcefully with her flesh still in his mouth, his teeth bearing down into her.

 

They collapsed beside one another on the bed, the blood on his mouth and the blood on her neck seeping into the black sheets.  Neither cared enough to say anything about it, they just laid there, breathing raggedly.

 

After a while, Evfra asked, “What do humans do?  To mark one another?”

 

Sara laughed breathlessly, curling into his chest.  “We usually just get tattoos.”

 

“Tattoos,” he repeated, rolling the word around in his mouth.  “Shall we get these… tattoos?”

 

“You don’t even know what they are,” she giggled, kissing his chest.

 

Evfra thought about that for a moment before murmuring, “It does not matter. If you want one, I want one, as well.”

 

Sara smiled against his chest, nuzzling into him.  “We’ll see. There’s plenty of time for tattoos.”

 

* * *

 

Sara sighed, ending the vid call with Tann and glancing over at where Evfra was watching her from his desk.  She offered him a faint smile, getting to her feet.  “So….”

 

“You need to go,” Evfra nodded, trying not to feel like he was being abandoned just days after their marriage.

 

“I do,” she sighed.

 

“It sounds important.”

 

“It is.”

 

“The quarian ark,” he said softly.  “Are these… quarian… are they as interesting as the rest of your Milky Way races?”

 

Her smile turned genuine.  “They are.  But they’re not alone on the ark.  There are drell, hanar, volus, elcor… lots of interesting species.”

 

“You said you had sex with a quarian and almost killed him,” Evfra added.

 

She flushed.  “Goddamn it, I was kind of hoping you were too drunk to remember that _Never Have I Ever_ game.”

 

“I am never too drunk to remember interesting things,” he said simply.

 

Sara stepped over to him, her legs between his, her hands caressing over his cheeks.  She didn’t say anything for a long time, just watched him.  She then leaned down to kiss him before pulling back, sauntering over to her wardrobe console.  The wound on the back of her neck was already healing with daily medi-gel applications, the bite marks turning a pearly-pink.

 

And then she looked over at him, smirking.  “Are you going to get packed?”

 

“Packed?” he repeated, confused.  And then it clicked.  “You want me… to come with you?”

 

“Of course I do,” she chuckled as if it was a silly question.  “What, you thought I’d just leave you here all alone?  If these wandering distress signals have been from the quarian ark, then something must be going down.  I’m going to need all hands on deck.  Especially hands that are so… capable.”

 

Evfra ran to her and swept her up in his arms, making her giggle against his neck.  “I take it you’re coming?” she asked, her tone light.  

 

She already knew what he would say, but he replied anyway.  “I will go anywhere you will have me.  Besides,” he added, nibbling her ear, “I could never deny you these capable hands for long.”

 

Her tinkling laughter filled their room and made Evfra’s skin warm with pleasure, electricity flickering between their bodies.  As long as he could hold her, smell her, feel her in his arms… he was home.

 

* * *

 

_Fin._


End file.
